Love Blossom
by HoneyLove27
Summary: As Renesmee enters adulthood she and Jacob must deal with their changing relationship. Difficult choices will be made to keep Nessie and the family safe. Will the family have to fight each other? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Love Blossom

Nessie realizes that she had feelings for Jacob, but it is taking him forever to come around. If only she knew how he'd been waiting for her and just how hard it is to resist the girl of your dreams when she throws herself at you.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could smell them far to the east…really far, but to the north…ah. I smiled. One mountain lion. I opened my eyes and looked at my Mother. She dark hair rode the wind as her eyes searched the forest in front of us. I knew what she was doing; making sure there weren't any humans around, none besides Jacob. I wasn't sure which one I wanted. Unfortunately there weren't enough Mountain Lions for all of us.

Actually, I smiled, that was perfect, but I had to play it just right. The thing about having vampires for parents, they could hear any change in your voice.

"Mom…" I began calmly. "Why don't you get the lion and we'll take the elk to the east." I paused a moment and then looked at her. She pause too probably running all the possibilities though her head then her golden eyes lit up.

"Stay with her." She told Jacob and took off to the north. Mom knew she could trust me with Jacob, but could she trust Jacob with me?

I looked over my shoulder at Jacob who rolled his eyes. "Stay close." I teased him and took off running east.

It was exhilarating running thought the forest. I was glad to have discovered that the ability to run was inherited from my father and the ability to fall down for no reason was not inherited from my mother.

We closed in on the elks perfectly in sync. I could feel Jake next to me. Our breaths, our heartbeats, our footsteps were all perfectly synced as if we could read each other's minds. We even stop at the same time and peered through the trees at the elk. They weren't all the appetizing, but they would do, besides that wasn't the reason we were out here anyway.

"Ness?" Jake whispered

"Yeah Jake?"

He sighed and I looked at him. His eyebrows were pulled together. Clearly something had him vexed, but what? Hunting usually centered him. He found in peaceful he'd once told me.

Jake turned and looked at me. I could see him perfectly in the moonlight and he looked…intense. I bit my lip to hold my tongue. One thing I knew about Jake, he'd get to it when he got good and ready. I saw Jake's eye wander from my eyes to the lip that I was currently chewing on. He smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind."

Ok so maybe he wouldn't get to it. We both looked back at the elk and smiled. I leapt for the biggest one sinking my teeth into his neck as I broke it and letting the blood pour down my throat. I heard Jake transform behind me and take down the second biggest elk in a matter of seconds. He torn into the skin and ate and I drank.

It wasn't long before we were both finished. Jake went back into the woods to change and put his sweats back on. It was now or never.

I took one more breath in and grounded myself. I can do this. I know I can. Just breathe and go right up to him and…

My mouth hung open as he stepped from behind a tree looking magnificent. The moonlight seemed to caress every muscle and sharpen the rugged features of his face. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders in very soft waves. It was like an angel stepping down from the heavens.

Ok…so I was wrong…I can't do this.

"Ness?" Jacob stopped short. "You ok?"

I nodded. At least I thought I nodded. Maybe I hadn't since Jake was still glaring at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Nessie?" He questioned and took a couple of steps forward. Then he bent over so he was closer to my height. I was 5'2" now and looked approximately fourteen years old, but I felt older, not that I had anything to compare it to.

"Say something." He encouraged clearly getting worried. I didn't want him to be worried, but the words wouldn't come. Traitors, failing me when I need them most. I wanted to be eloquent. Oh well.

I reached up and touched Jacob's cheek. He was warm, warmer than I was. I loved the heat that came off his russet skin.

Closing my eyes I created an image is us in love and him leaning into me for a kiss. It was something I saw in my mind's eye often. Something I felt, or thought I felt…wanted to feel.

Jake lurched back like I burned him with eyes on fire. I gasped. Was he angry that I showed him this? I thought…I thought …maybe.

"Jake." I called softly, but he didn't come.

My hand fell back to my side as we continued to stare at each other neither one speaking for an eternity, or two minutes, whichever came first.

"Renesmee." He shook his head and my shoulders drop. He just called my full name. He never did that. This wasn't good.

"I…" he couldn't find the words

"What?" I tried to help him

He sighed and his gaze fell to the earth. "…don't feel the same way. Sorry."

Something punched me in the chest and I ached all over. Breathe, just breath, in and out. I could handle this. I'd read about in Father's books. People got rejected all the time. They got their hearts stomped on. This wasn't so bad. Yeah right. This was worse, way worse.

He looked up at me and I turned my head. Only then did I realize I was crying. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Another traitor.

Jacob walked toward me with his arms outs. "Ness…" He began. I laughed once. Like a hug could heal my broken heart.

Instinctively I stepped back and shook my head. More tears fell and my curls bounced as I did. I couldn't bear to see his perfect face teasing me with what I couldn't have.

I ran.

I ran far.

Past the cottage and the main house to the other side up near the mountains. I heard him behind me. Damn it! Didn't he know I wanted to be alone? I knew these woods like the back of my hand, I didn't need him.

I pushed myself harder faster until my breathing was no longer even. Jake fell behind unable to keep up as a human. Then I heard something that made me even angrier. Jake phased.

He phased so he could catch me. I stopped dead and turned to face him. He appeared thought the trees light flashing on his shiny brown coat.

I growled at him to let him know he wasn't welcome. He growled back. So…that how he was going to play it. The most stubborn person would win huh?

Well I had a few word for mister I-don't-feel-the-same-way. I opened my mouth to let him have it when something sharp pierced my spine.

I screamed as the pain seared though my body. I could move. I fell to the ground gasping for air that didn't want to come so I laid there writing in pain.

Jake appeared above me with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes. His head darted around the woods looking for who had done it probably wanting to rip them to pieces, but unable to leave my side. Finally reaching a decision he threw his head back a howled.

Not a minute later my mother was by my side running her fingers through my bronze curls.

"What happened?" She asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"…Don't…" I couldn't form a sentence. The pain was all I felt ripping thought me. Tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes.

My mother and Jake stared at each other for a moment and nodded. You would have thought they had read each other's thoughts and come to a conclusion on something. Jake went into the woods to phase back and Mom pulled out a tiny silver phone and pressed one button.

"Edward. It's Renesmee."

She hung up and lay down next to me stroking my face and arms trying to comfort me. I saw my pain reflected in her eyes.

Jake joined us crouched beside our heads watching for my father's approach. We heard them before he saw them.

"Bella? Nessie?"

Father was by my side in a moment with pained eyes. He surveyed my body and hissed when he saw my back. Clearly whatever happened could be seen there. I felt my father's cold fingers graze the area and I gasped in pain.

"Edward. Don't move her." Carlisle instructed. Where had he come from? Who else was here?

"What is it?" Mother asked him

"Gun shot." Carlisle answered cutting fabric out of the way.

"Who?" Father growled though his teeth.

"I didn't see….I'm sorry." Jacob mumbled. "Sorry."

"N…" I tried to protest. This wasn't Jake's fault. I was the one who ran away and got too close to a trail. I'd been over confident and angry. I'd growled at him. Unbelievable!

Reaching for my mother's hand and I showed her that I'd out run Jacob and that it wasn't his fault.

"Oh." Father replied.

It wasn't hard to keep why I'd run from Jake out of my head. The pain did that for me.

"We can move her carefully. But we should go slowly." Carlisle informed them

I felt the heat of Jake's body as he came around the side of me to scoop me up, but I knew I couldn't be in Jake's arms. No right now. I was in pain, but I was still hurt.

_Father?_

"I've got her Jacob." Edward told him as he gently cradled me in his cool arms. I had no problem being Daddy's little girl right now. No problem at all.

I heard Jake sigh, but refused to look back.

My eyes stayed closed the whole time trying to imagine the pain away. I didn't open them until I found myself on the gold bed in my father's old room. It was soft and big enough for mother to get on and lay next to me.

I was on my side and facing the door so I saw everyone come and go. Once again Alice was being too hard on herself for not being able to see me. Rose looked in on me for a moment and then went downstairs to have words with Jacob I'm sure. Father stood at the end of the bed watching over mother and I while he waited for Carlisle to return with instruments to get the bullet out.

Carlisle came in with Esme and a tray of instruments

"Nessie?" He called to me.

_Yes_

"She can hear you." Father answered for me

"I'm going to give you locale anesthesia and then I'm going to remove the bullet.

_Alright_

"Alright." Father answered

A prick that barely registered compared to the rest of the pain poured some sort of numbing liquid into my back.

I didn't take the pain away, but it must have done something because I didn't even know that he was cutting to get the bullet out until Mother squeezed my hand.

I closed my eyes unable to look at her anymore. It made it worse to know that I was causing her pain on top of my own. Then a calm set over me. The pain was still there, but I wasn't anxious anymore.

Opening my eyes I saw Jasper standing a few feet away. I glanced back at my mother's face and she seemed more relaxed as well.

_Thank you_

"Thank you." Father responded.

"There." Carlisle announced that he had finished extracting the bullet.

Why didn't I feel better?

"She's still in pain." Mother informed him. She must have seen from my touch that I didn't feel the difference.

"I can give her pain killer thought I'm not certain how much to give. She's never even been sick before so there's nothing to go on." I could hear the helplessness in Carlisle's voice and chastised myself for bringing this on them.

"It's not your fault Nessie." My father reminded me.

I would have shaken my head to disagree if I thought it wouldn't cause more pain.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder lightly then left the room with Esme in tow. She turned at the door and flashed my a warm get well smile. I really loved how loving she was.

I closed my eyes trying to force myself to sleep.

"Maybe she'll heal fast like Jake." Mother suggested.

"Maybe?" Father didn't sound so sure.

He heard his footsteps as he left the room and went downstairs. Carlisle returned with another syringe of painkillers that helped knock me out. Between that and Jasper and mother's cool fingers stroking my hair in perfect rhythm I drifted off the sleep.

It wasn't a restful sleep. Everything was hot and tired and red. Too much. I was like swimming through lava. Why was it so hot? I never got hot, or cold.

_Renesmee_

I heard a distant voice, but it didn't come from anywhere. There wasn't anything anywhere, just more red hot lave burning me up making me sweat. Sweat.

_Renesmee_

A cool breeze briefly swept over my brow, but it didn't help at all. Just when I thought it couldn't be hotter it was.

"Edward! Carlisle!" that was mother's voice somewhere in the distance. "She's burning up."

"She's on fire." Carlisle responded. Yes. I was.

"Nessie." Father called. The lava began to shake and lap against my body.

"St…" I wanted it to stop shaking. It hurt. It burned.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Mother panicked.

"Bella."

That was Jasper. A new wave of calm pressed down on the fire hot lava. Why couldn't he have another power that made the lava go away?

"Infection." Carlisle informed them.

"The area is infected. But how?"

"It could be a reaction to the bullet." Father reasoned.

"Possibly. We've got to get her fever down."

A moment later something pricked me and slowly the lava began to cool. I wished it would get cold like ice. I'd take be stuck in a glacier over this right now.

The lava continued to cool until it was room temperature again.

"Still think this wasn't my fault Edward."

"Jake." I protested, but it sounded like a mumble by the time it made it out of my mouth.

"Yes. I'm certain." Father told him. I was sure that Jacob had replayed the entire scene in his head for my father, hopefully involuntarily, which meant it wouldn't be long before my mother knew everything too. The lava was pretty inviting right now.

Chp 2

I sighed as Esme ran a cool cloth over my face. It felt good to have something so cool against my skin and actually feel it. Fighting off the infection had taken quite a lot out of me and had worried everyone else to death, even Jacob.

I sighed again, this time because I knew I'd have to face Jacob and I didn't know what to expect. I hated that. Walking into an unknown situation was not my favorite.

"Feeling better?" My mother asked me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She always looked so beautiful. Today she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. Simple and yet she still looked like a supermodel.

"Yes. Esme's been taking good care of me." I touched Esme's face and showed her thankful I was. She smiled and left the room leaving us alone.

Mom sat on the bed next to me and I pulled my legs in so I was cross legged. I guess she had something to tell me, most likely something unpleasant. Mom always seemed to volunteer for that. Maybe she thought it was easier on me. Actually it was easier when it was Father because I didn't have to say anything out loud at all.

"Renesmee."

"Yes."

"No one is angry with you, but you can go running off like that. Unfortunately you aren't as infallible as we would hope. If you weren't half-vampire you'd probably…"

I turned my head when she didn't finish her sentence. This is where I would have thought the word _dead_ in my head and Father would have nodded.

"…still be very sick and in a lot of pain." She finished

Wimp. I could take it. Didn't she know she could have said dead I wouldn't have fallen to pieces? I might be five, but still.

I turned back to face the wall of glass and expected the frustration over something so little to dissipate. IT didn't. That's when I realized what the whole problem was. I wasn't just Jacob's rejection it was the fact that he treated me like a child. They all did, every last one. I wasn't a child and I was a toy or a doll.

Pushing myself off the bed I stood facing the glass wall with my arms crossed. I heard her cross the room and put her hands on my arms. They felt cool, but at the moment unwelcome. I wanted to shake them off, but it would hurt her feelings

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" she cooed in my ear

I contemplated telling her everything but decided against it.

"Nothing." I breathed and closed my eyes. We were silent for a moment before she withdrew and walked to the door. Apparently her feelings were hurt anyway.

"Mom." I called after her before she hit the door. "Where's Jacob?"

She looked as though something had stung her and then rearranged her features to appear serine. "Back porch."

I nodded once and turned back to the wall. I had to confront him now. I expected everyone else to treat my like a baby. I was the only one they'd ever had and I'd grown up so fast. But Jacob should he held to a higher standard. He was a friend not family. There wasn't any reason for him to be so dismissive and overbearing.

Running down the stair all the way to the first floor I was surprise not to pass anyone. Where were they? I hoped not on the porch since I wanted to speak with Jacob alone. I approached the porch slowly not wanting to seem too eager. He was there sitting on the edge looking out at the evening sky. The sun had already disappeared behind the trees. It had been one of the few days that the sun had shown in Forks, absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Ness." He spoke without turning around or getting up.

"Hey Jake." I responded trying to sound breezy. I sat next to him, but not too close.

"Jake, I can talk to you about anything, right?"

He turned to look at me, paused, and looked back toward the sky. "Sure, sure."

My jaw dropped a hair. He paused, he actually paused. Did he mean it? How could I tell him anything after he paused? I turned my head back to the front and sighed. I wanted to hiss.

"Well, what is it?" he shrugged. Now he was rushing me. I wanted to growl.

"Nothing. " I spat. "Just wondering." I wasn't telling him anything. Not now at least.

"Then I got to get going." He shrugged again and stood up heading for the trees.

My jaw dropped more than a hair. He was blowing me off? Why? He'd been hanging around the whole time I was upstairs recovering. But now that I was better he couldn't be bothered. Unbelievable! I bawled my hands up into fist. A fury of emotions ran though my body. I was angry alright, but mostly I was afraid. Afraid that my feelings were driving a wedge between us and that I could not take.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched him disappear into the trees. _When would he be back?_

"Tomorrow." My father answered my silent thought startling me. I jump and he caught me and steadied me on my feet.

"Nessie, you alright?" His golden eyes scanned my face.

"No." I shouted my louder than necessary. _Sorry_ I told him and took off running back for his old room.

This time everyone was out from wherever they had been before. I pasted them all as I shut the door to the room and turned on some music to drown everything out before throwing myself on the bed and crying.

_Please leave me alone_ I thought loud and clear as I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next few months things seemed to get better. Jacob stopped being awkward and avoiding me and I didn't feel quite as smothered by my family. Mostly the days were boring and just rolled by without an end in sight. I found myself looking, searching or something, anything, anything to break things up. This must be where a normal teenager would rebel. I was dangerously close to it.

This morning I was alone in my room in the cottage. Mother and Father were at the main house already, but I stayed behind to be alone. Don't know why, but I didn't even feel like getting out of bed yet. I smiled as I thought of Jake waiting on me for once and not the other way around. I did want to see him, but I didn't know how he'd be today.

Sighing I sat up and threw back the covers to head for the bathroom. After all it was ten o'clock. Something was wet. I looked down and screamed. What was that? There was blood on the sheets. How did I miss that?

"Oh." I suddenly realized what happen. Quickly I gathered up the sheets from the bed and put them in the hamper trying so hard not to freak out.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Father yelled as he flew in from the window.

"No." I screamed just as my mother entered the window behind my Father.

"Edward outside." She instructed as she stood in front of me.

My father nodded once and left through the window he came in. Just when I thought things couldn't get more awful. I wanted to cry, but I guess they weren't that bad.

Mother turned around to face me and pulled out her phone.

"Alice. We need feminine products." She closed the phone and took me to the bathroom.

Now I had no desire to see Jacob. I felt horrible and bloated and gross. No one else in my family had to deal with this. Of all the human things to be cursed with did it have to be this? I gladly would have taken acne over it. According to Carlisle I had to go through this once every twenty-eight day quite possibly forever. Great!

Father made Carlisle run test on my reproductive system. Just when I thought my shame had no end. Apparently it wasn't an option to let some random doctor I'd never have to see again do it. Of all the luck.

Kicking a piece of wood on the trail I watched it sail fifty feet before shattering against a tree. I'd even trade super strength, but not my super hearing since I head Jacob's heavy feet on the ground making their way to me. I sighed. Didn't he know I was out her in the woods alone for a reason? I had to deal with it whenever he wanted to be alone and away from me.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Ness. You ok?"

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. He laughed as he walked around me so I could see him. Wow. He looked good in any kind of light. Thankfully he was wearing a shirt. He must have driven over her, or maybe he was finally getting the hint. Either way…

"Ness hello…" Jake waved his hand in front of my face. I must have zoned out while remembering what he looked like without a shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. I felt sorry snapping at him. I should say something, anything.

"Jake, I just kind of need some space right now. Sorry."

I turned and walked away from him deeper into the woods. He quickly caught up and matched my stride.

"Since when do you need space from me?"

"I don't know since when do you need space from me?" I know it sounded childish, but it was completely true. The pot was calling the kettle black.

"Look I'm sorry about that, but…" He shrugged clearly searching for the right words. "Let's just say I'm better now, ok."

"No." I stopped and turned to face him. "No it's not ok. If you didn't have feelings for me then, whatever, but we're supposed to be friends, best friends. You don't just dump your friends Jake. That hurt the most and now when I need space you're…hovering."

He just stood there not saying anything and I stood there getting more and more angry. That's when I realized what was really bothering me.

"It not just you, it's everyone. Everyone is hovering and smothering me and treating me like a child. I thought it had gotten better but it hasn't. I tired of it. Of always being told what to do and not having any choices. Maybe I don't want any test. Maybe I don't' want to be stuck in this house and in the say stretch of woods my entire life. I would like a little freedom. I'm not a child anymore. They are always there. I can't go five seconds without Jasper altering my mood or Father picking up on some random thought. Can I help my random thought? Do you have any idea what it's like to have no personal space not even in your mind?"

Wow that felt good. I'd really missed being able to talk to Jake.

"Yes." He nodded. "I do. It's a lot like the pack mind. More than I realized. You see anything that we have ever thought, even if it's not active with the common knowledge of the pack. There are no secrets no matter how hard you try. None. It's frustrating and embarrassing and very personal. especially when there were twelve of us. Even now it's the thing I like least.

"How come you never told me that before?"

"Guess I didn't want you feeling sorry for me."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because you're right. Maybe we…I…have been treating you like a child. I'm sorry Ness." He reached out and touched my cheek. His hand was so perfect, large and warm and slightly rough.

"You can tell me anything you know." He smiled.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wish that were still true.

"Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Sure I do. It's not that it just personal." My eyes fell to t the ground. We were making progress but I thought Jake might be too squeamish for all the girly stuff.

"Geez Ness just tell me already." He huffed.

"Fine." I leaned against a tree and slid down until I was sitting on the ground. He joined me.

"I started my period this morning." Jakes eyes grew to three times their normal size. I saw him take several deep breaths and swallow hard. I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Go on." He breathed

"That's why Carlisle was running test on me. They didn't see it coming now they want to know if I can conceive or something."

Jake perked up "And?"

"They don't know for sure, but apparently of conditions are right." I shrugged.

"What conditions?"

"Something about chromosome."

"Ness." He was clearly losing patience. He knew I hadn't forgotten.

"Twenty-four chromosome pairs. He said there was a possibility, but it wasn't defiant. No real way to test it."

Jake leaned back against the tree and stared at me for a long time. He did that a lot, but it felt different today for some reason.

"You're right. You're not a child." He said after several minutes. At least one person at reached this conclusion. Hopefully he'd rub off on my family.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes neither one of us moving for a while. Suddenly Jake closed the space between us and. He was right next to me. The heat from his body was intoxicating. His scent…spicy. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. My eye roamed his features and settled on his lips. I could feel his fingers playing with my bronze curls, but all I saw was his full brown lips teasing me. He was so close. I could close the distance with ease. I wanted to so badly.

"Fifteen." He breathed.

"What?"

"You're fifteen now."

His lips moved and invited my closer. I could smell his spicy breath.

"Yes. Carlisle says I am, physically. Not technically or mentally but..." I couldn't speak anymore because Jake's finger was on my lips silencing me. My heart fluttered faster than usual and I knew he could hear it, could see how flushed my face was. What did this mean?

Jake's head turned sharply and we both look at the grey wolf that had snuck up on us. Leah. Really. She never came around and he had to come right now.

"Ok." Jake growled when she wouldn't leave us.

We walked off into the forest a ways. Jake turned back to me.

"I have to go see what she wants, must be important. I'll you later." He got up and walked after her taking his shirt off to phase.

I missed him already. Defeated I walked back to the house. Had I been thinking I would have cleared my mind before I entered the house. But apparently I wasn't. It wasn't until my father growled I realized how close we might have actually come to kissing Jacob, or he to kissing me.

"Father." I put my hands up. _Calm down._

"Calm down!" Uh oh. Now he was furious.

"Edward." Mother called clearly wanting to understand what was happening.

_Please don't tell her. Not in front of everyone._

I think he might have considered it because he paused, but then…

"Jacob."

"Jacob what?" Rosalie growled.

"Nothing." I protested

Father left out the back door to look for Jacob I assume. Mother was by my side in a flash.

"Renesmee?"

"Nothing happened I swear. He's overreacting, which he would never be able to do if he could…I mean it not fair."

"He's just protective." Rosalie reasoned as she came up to my other side.

"Overprotective. I can't even trust him with my thoughts anymore."

I felt a calm settleing over me. At first it was nice, but then I looked over at Jasper and realized what was happeing.

"No." I shouted. "I have a right to feel however I want to."

The calm was instantly gone and replaced with faces of my family members, every last one of the shocked at my outburst. So I guess I was a typical teenager after all. I sighed and ran out of the back door toward the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight felt as amazing on my face as the grass felt on my back. It was soft and fragrant. The breeze washed over my body cooling it down. It was sunny again. This was one of those day that I wished I was a full vampire. If I was then I could see the light refracting off my granite skin. To me nothing was more beautiful than that. I sighed and opened my eyes to look at the sky above the clearing.

None of the clouds resembled anything but they were still beautiful. Puffy and white cumulus clouds. No sign of rain in the near future.

I found myself coming to the small clearing where my parents fell in love more and more often now. It was peaceful and there was no fear of running into anyone or anyone hearing my unspoken thoughts. I felt safe and myself. I didn't have to prove who I was and hide my thoughts. I could simply exist.

My Father had apologized for that day. After reading Jacob's mind he'd discovered that nothing was going to happen between us that day. I don't know which is more frustrating. Jake's mixed signals or my father's overreaction. If he had just believed me and left it alone…

Footsteps…

I hadn't told anyone where I was going. Who was it? Clearly a vampire by the light footsteps. He or she was walking slowly not wanting to startle. Giving me time to get used to the idea of company perhaps.

The breeze picked up and blew Mother's scent in my direction just as she stepped through the trees. She was breathtaking.

"Mom."

She smiled and ran to my side sitting in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I smiled. She must have come out here for a talk so…guess I'll let her lead the way.

"What's wrong honey? I feel so helpless. I hate seeing you in pain. I hate seeing Edward in pain."

"Father's in pain?"

She nodded. "He knows you're upset with him. He's trying to be better about your…privacy, but…"

"But…." I prodded.

"Are you giving him a fair chance? You're avoiding us like the plague. It's hurting him. It hurts me that you two aren't as close as you were.

"I think it's just too much for us right now. There are certain things no girl wants her father to hear and certain things no father wants to hear from his daughter."

"Like what?"

I furled my brow. What did she mean 'Like what?'. Didn't my father tell her everything? Or perhaps that's what was really eating him up, keeping secrets.

"Hasn't he told you?"

Mother shook her head and I knew she wasn't lying. She wasn't any good at it and still apparently she was better than she had been as a human.

"Well…" I began, but pause to take in her face. She seemed to be eager to listen.

"It's about Jake. I…sort of…like him a lot, a whole lot. My heart races and my face gets all hot and I think about him all the time, even when he's not there. I feel badly about it like I'm shouldn't think of him that way, but I want and I don't think I should feel badly. I mean everyone else has someone but me and I'm not that much younger than you were when you met Father. I'm sixteen, so to speak. I don't know. I can't figure out if it matters anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Because Jake can ever decided if he likes me or not. One minute we're friends and the next he's avoiding me like the plague. Never mind a romantic type of liking." I shrugged and shook my head. I hadn't realized it, but I was pulling at the grass and had form a bald spot.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I know you best."

I nodded. It was true that she knew me better than anyone else.

"Do you want some advice?" She offered.

I looked up at her amber eyes; she needed to hunt soon, and nodded once.

"Give them some time. Guys have a more difficult time with emotions. Just be patient while they figure out what they knew all along. And…try to meet you dad half way. He misses you. He loves you."

"Ok." I sighed and pulled my legs into my chest wrapping my arms around them.

"Now?" She smiled.

I sighed again and rose to my feet. No time like the present.

We ran though the forest back to the main house. Jasper and Father were in the living room together, just the two of them. This was good actually. Mother smiled at me and placed a reassuring hand on my arm.

I walked over to them and placed my hand on Jasper's cheek. I showed him how I knew all of my outbursts had hurt him and I apologized for that and told him I loved him. My father watched with us. Jasper nodded smiled slightly and turned to go up the stairs. I turned to my father who was smiling.

"I'm sorry. I've been kind of a brat lately."

He touched my cheek and I held his cool hand there.

"It's alright. You're a teenager. This is what matters now." We both smiled and he pulled me into a hug. His steel arms felt secure and homey. I'd missed them the last few months when I'd been avoiding him. There had to be a happy medium where I could be his little girl and still be respected as an adult.

"We'll find it honey." He answered me. That was all I needed to hug him even tighter.

"I think I may have found a way to help you with your other problem."

_What problem?_

"Jacob."

_Oh._

His gaze drifted over to the grand piano and I followed. How was the piano going to help me?

Taking my hand my father led me to the piano and sat me down next to him.

"Renesmee, what you need is a project. Something to throw yourself into when things aren't going your way. It will help release stress and calm you."

"Promise?" He laughed.

"It helped me when I was going through something similar. Think of it as a…distraction."

In a few hours my father had taught me how to read music, play all the scales, and everything else to do with the piano. Several year of music theory crammed into one afternoon, and I was hungry for more. He was right; having something to throw myself into was helpful. I'd barely thought about Jacob and his absence at all.

I finished playing a piece by Beethoven by sight and smiled at my Father for approval.

"Perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't think there's anything else I can teach you."

"What? No." I didn't want this to be over. I wanted to be distracted for days or weeks not just hours. I moved my hand toward my father's face to show him.

"I know."

I frowned.

"There's no more I can teach you, but there is more you can learn. You should write something."

"What?"

"Anything you want. Just let your heart lead you." With that he placed at kiss on my forehead and left the front room heading upstairs...

I stared at the piano and it stared back. Why didn't it speak to me the way it spoke to father? Maybe the musical genius had skipped a generation. That reminded me of children, which reminded me of Carlisle's test. Apparently it was a possibility. Twenty-four chromosomes. My jaw dropped when I realized what that meant.

If, by some chance, Jacob wants to be with me, we could have children. There was a chance. Part of that was scary. What would a one-quarter vampire one-half shape shifter child look like. Hopefully like Jacob with beautiful sharp features and dark russet skin.

My heartbeat quicken while I envisioned Jacob. It had a steady thrumming like a base line. Let your heart lead you.

My fingers found the keys and began to play trying to capture my heartbeat with music. I closed my eyes and it seemed to come easier. Once my left hand had committed to a series of notes my right one found some sort of melody. I amazed myself. I really didn't know where it came from or where it was going. I only know that it flowed beautifully. Perhaps this gift had been passed down to me.

Several hours passed before the song was fully formed and perfected to my satisfaction. I withdrew my hands and stared at them in amazement.

"That was beautiful Renesmee."

I didn't even know the Esme was in the room. I turned to smile at her and realized that everyone had gathered in the room. Esme and Carlisle were on the couch, Alice and Jasper were standing on the stairs, Rosalie was sitting on the ground in front of Mother who was in a chair, and Father was standing next to her.

My family. I'd missed them.

"What's it about?" Emmett bellowed from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Not sure really. It's just…what I felt."

"Absolutely gorgeous."Rosalie beamed with pride.

I laughed and father joined me just to break the tension in the room.

Almost everyone had joined in the laughter when Jake can running in through the back door soaking wet in a pair of cut offs. His eyes locked with mine and a lump rose in my throat. Rosalie hissed.

"Nice to see you too Rose." His eyes never left mine.

"Jake, is everything ok?" Mother questioned.

"It's raining?" Father asked.

"Yes. Sort of. Rain's coming."

I watched him take two deep breaths as I sat there frozen on the piano stool.

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded involuntarily.

"Alone." He added. "We can make it to the cottage before the rain gets here."

"Go ahead." Father told us. He must have answered a silent question Jacob had asked him.

I stood aware that everyone was watching me and walked past Jake out the back door. We took off running toward the river. When we were near Jake went behind a tree and phased. He brought me his cut offs in his mouth. That meant he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Wow. Never really thought about that before.

I jumped over the river and he swam across. Once I got to the cottage I placed the cut offs next to a tree and went into the cottage to wait on him to join me inside.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Jake was dripping all over my mother's floor pacing back and forth. I sat in a high back chair waiting for him to start, but he just kept pausing and looking at me then pacing again.

Finally I'd had enough. "Jake, you're making me dizzy."

He stopped looked at me and then crossed the room so he was on his knees in front of me. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry Ness."

"I was exaggerating. I'm not really dizzy." What was with him? In all my life, these last several months included, Jake had never behaved so strangely.

"I don't mean that. I mean. I know I've been a little off the since that night…when you got shot. I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to you. I haven't been fair to you."

"It's been weird, but...I'm ok. I just miss you mostly. Always being there, always being my Jacob."

He gazed deep into my eyes and I was lost. Hopefully full sentences on my part were no longer a requirement of this conversation. Jake brushed his fingers along my temples, through my hair, and down my neck settling on my shoulder and leaving a trail of heat on my skin. My pulse quickened and it was difficult to breath.

He leaned in closer to me. This time there wasn't anyone to stop us. If this was what he wanted? I knew it was what I wanted. The thrumming of my heart reminded me of the bass line in my song. Everything seemed to click at once like when you have déjà' vu.

The song was for Jake. It was about how he made me feel. Love. I felt love. Not some school girl crush but real love, the kind that changed you forever. Once again my mind had been much more advanced than my body was ready to handle.

"Ness…"

"Yes Jake."

He was inches away now, almost blurry.

"I lied."

"What?" What did he me lied?

"That day I told you I didn't feel the same what, but…that's not true."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry. Putting you through this was…unforgiveable.

Raising my hand I placed it against Jacob's warm cheek and showed him how I felt. He closed his eyes and held my hand there for a moment.

"Is that what you've been going through? Knowing I loved you but not being able to act on it because of my age? Why you've been pushing me away, because I wasn't ready? Jake."

I loved him more now than I had a moment ago. I saw more clearly now. The avoidance, the pained looks. He was trying so hard not to me again even though it meant denying himself. I slid off the chair so I was on my knees in front of Jake. We stayed like that alone together in the dark. He moved my hand from his cheek to his bare chest right over his heart. I could feel it beating like the melody to my song.

"I love you Renesmee." He whispered.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his. "I love you too Jacob Black."

In less than a second his hot spicy lips were on mine, crushing against them, demanding I show them my love. Once I had my head again I returned the kiss. My entire body was tingling with fire. I was lost and found at the same time.

Jake's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt the heat of his body melt though my shirt. His arms were so strong, they felt like home. My hands had a mind of their own as the glided up his arms caresses his back and shoulders and eventually found his hair where they got completely lost. I'd never felt to right, so whole in my life. It was as if I was born to kiss Jacob.

He ran his tongue along my lips and I parted them so he could have access. He tasted divine, heavenly, spicy and sweet all at the same time. He pulled back from me for a moment. I moan in protest until he began to kiss my jaw line until it met my neck. Then he placed kisses all the way down my neck to my shoulder. I began to shiver just slightly. Every touch, every kiss, every sensation was perfection.

"Jake."

"I love you Ness." He breathed against my skin causing a chill to go down my spine. I gasped and he caught my face in his large hands staring straight into my eyes.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

I frowned. Same thing I did every night, nothing.

"I…don't have plans. Why?"

"Would you like to see a movie?"

"You mean like a date?" I smiled.

"Yes." He smiled. "A date."

"Only if there's kissing on date." I teased. "Will there be kissing?"

"Hell yeah." He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The light woke me up. It wasn't blinding yet, just reaching over the horizon, but I couldn't sleep anymore. This time was so different. Sure I'd slept in Jake's arms before, but never when I was head over heels for him, and never in my own bed.

He must have felt me stir because he pulled me even tighter to his warm body. I couldn't keep from smiling. I felt like the Cheshire cat just grinning away. I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. It was as if my body was experiencing every emotion for the first time all at the same time. Love.

I tried not to move so I wouldn't disturb Jake. I could never be certain how much he was sleeping. I knew he still ran patrols and had a lot to do at home with Billy. It was difficult to tell since he was always trying to hide it from me. He didn't want me to worry.

Suddenly something dawned on me. Jake snored like a chainsaw when he slept. I slept like a rock so it didn't matter to me, but I knew Jake snored, he always had. Slowly I turned around to see if he was ok or miraculously healed from this condition. His smiling eyes met mine.

"Morning."

"Morning Jake." I laughed. "How long have you been up?"

"'Bout an hour. I was watching you sleep."

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Watching me sleep? For an hour? Then I remembered that my Father used to watch Mother sleep when she was human and that she watched me when I was a baby. That's when I decided it was sweet. Placing my hand on his cheek I showed him how sweet I thought it was. He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"I have to go Ness." My smile quickly turned to a frown and I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Why?"

"Just for an hour, maybe two. Gotta take care of some stuff at home." He ran his fingers through my curls. "It won't take long Baby, I swear."

"You shouldn't." I shrugged

"Shouldn't what?"

"Swear." I giggled and he rolled his eyes again.

"Just hurry back ok." I put my hand on his face so he would see how much I would miss him in an hour, maybe two. He held my hand to his face and turned to kiss it. His lips were perfect.

He must have seen the image of his perfect lips in my mind too because I grabbed me and pressed those perfect lips to mine. My toes literally curled while he ravaged my mouth. How was it possible that he tasted even better in the morning that he had last night. Just when my hands rediscovered his jet black locks me pulled away from me.

I hissed in protest. How dare he? Throwing my arms around his neck I forced him back to me. He tried to loosen my grip, but we both knew it was of no use. Super strength…thank you Mom.

"Ness."

"No."

"Ness…if I don't get out of here I don't think I'll be able to leave."

"That's kind of the point." I thought about it. "No, that is the point."

Jake smiled and relaxed. "If you don't let me leave I won't come back until tonight for our date."

I removed my arms out of shock. Was he threatening me? Jake was across the room to the door of my bedroom before I regained my senses.

"Well played sir." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Don't be mad Nessie." He laughed.

"I'm not mad Jakie." I knew he hated when I called him that. Around the time I was about ten I did it just because it annoyed him. I giggled when I saw his face pinch up.

"Be careful Ness." He warned.

"What will you do?" I lowered my arms and crawled to the end of the bed so I was closer to him.

"Maybe I won't come back until tonight for our date." He threatened.

"You'll miss me more than I'll miss you. Sure you want to do that?" I smiled and stepped off the bed so I was standing a few feet from him now.

"Oh I think you'll miss me more than a little." He winked and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Well the anticipation might get to me, but I suppose that could be fun."

"So it's settled then? I'll be back say around six." He casually put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, sure." I sighed avoiding eye contact.

He laughed at my lame attempt to poke fun at him and wrapped his arms around me picking me up and spinning me around a few times. I laughed. It was amazing to know that I could have the old Jake, my best friend, and the new Jake, my love interest, all at the same time. I placed my hand on his neck to show him I wouldn't trade him for the world.

I wondered if I was wearing my heart on my sleeve, revealing too much to him all at once. As he sat me down he stared into my eyes I knew I wasn't. I knew he felt the same way I did. Shouldn't I be scared? Wasn't all this happening rather quickly?

"I know." He whispered and leaned his arms chin on the top of my head. I may have been a little taller than my mother now that I was five' six", but I was still much shorter than Jake.

"You really want to do this? Not see each other until tonight?"

"Yeah, It's silly to go and come back and go and come back. Besides I'll be a mess all day and once Alice hears…"

Jake laughed and it shook both our bodies. "Will I see my girlfriend when I get here or some Alice doll that looks like you?"

"Not sure. I won't let her go overboard though." Wow, he called me his girlfriend.

Jake stepped back into the door way and smiled. "It's hard to improve perfection anyway."

I rolled my eyes. I was ridiculously far from perfection. Placing my hands on his still bare and well defined chest I pushed him out into the hall way and toward the front door.

"Go on and go so I can start missing you."

"Getting rid of me?" He tried to look hurt, but I saw through it and stuck my tongue out, which reminded me of my aunt Alice.

"I just need time to prepare for my first date."

"Aww." He teased me.

"It your first date too." I reminded him and his smile quickly disappeared. He turned around and headed for the door.

"Jake, what's your favorite color?" I blurted out.

"On you? Green." He flashed all of his dazzling white teeth and disappeared into the forest.

Wow. In about eight hours I was going on a date with Jacob. My palms were suddenly sweaty and my stomach was in knots. Eight hours? It wasn't enough time and at the same time it was too much time. I was ready for six o'clock already.

"Green."

Ok. He likes green, on me. I smiled. I was cool that he'd even thought about it. Green was also one of my favorite colors to wear. I loved how natural it was. Searching through my closet I realized Jake had seen me in most of what I owned that was green. I'd been growing so fast and ripping most of what I had in the forest Alice had stopped buying mass quantities for me. She said once I stopped growing like a weed and took better care of the art I was displaying on my body she'd buy me things again. Then she growled under breath about my mother's fashion sense being passed to me through genes.

"Mom." I smiled and dashed to her closet. I remembered that Alice had bought mom a whole bunch of stuff that she'd never worn. It was all still in garment bags in her oversized, or Alice sized, closet. I was certain she wouldn't mind.

It didn't take long for me to find several possibilities. Luckily Mother and I were basically the same size and shape. I'd fit anything Alice bought for her. I put all the possible dresses into one bag and grabbed it running to the main house.

"Alice." I called louder than necessary searching all the doorways to see which one she would dance through.

"Nessie." She sang from the stairs darting down and wrapping her steel arms around me. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"Um…ok." I shrugged looking around. "Where are Mom and Father?" I was surprised they hadn't come home last night, but I figured they were just being nice and giving us space, but they weren't here either.

"Hunting." Alice chirped. "Left around daybreak."

"Oh." I shrugged. Guess I was more eager to tell my mother everything than I would have thought.

I told Alice the story of our night together leaving out a few intimate details. It was nice that Alice couldn't see us. Sure we hadn't done anything to be ashamed of, but still. It was private.

"Wow." She breathed. "I wish I could see it. It sounds so wonderful." Jumping up she wrapped her arms around me and held me for a moment. "I'm so happy for you Nessie."

"Thank you." I giggled. "Happy enough to help me get ready for my date tonight?"

Alice screamed with delight. Apparently Alice never screamed because everyone came running to the front room.

"Alice, what's happened?" Carlisle asked

"Is it Edward and Bella?" Esme wondered

"No, no. It's Renesmee." Alice beamed.

Everyone looked at each other confused and I kind of wanted to disappear into the floor. Did I have to be a spectacle?

"She's going on a date." Alice announced.

"With who?" Rosalie mused

Everyone cast a glance at her in turn and then looked back at me. I hated that Rose didn't like Jake much. He was becoming more and more important to me and I wanted all of my family to be united.

"With Jacob, Rose." Emmett shook his head.

"That's wonderful." Esme floated down the stairs and gave me a warm embrace.

"Thank you." I felt good to have their support. I looked up and saw Carlisle's face smiling at me. His approval was important and apparently I had it…no…we had it.

"He'll be here at six so…"

"Six! That doesn't leave me much time." Alice grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs with the dresses to her bathroom while she decided how best to dress me up.

Alice and I had argued and eventually settled on a dress we could both live with. She wanted something that would show off my curves and was very glamorous, I was wanted something comfortable that was still me. I was happy with our compromise.

We'd also pulled my hair half back and left a few curls to frame my face. I wasn't over the top just as she had promised. Now all I had to do was wait. Felt like I'd been waiting forever.

I sat on the gold bed in my father's old room and stared out the glass wall at the sky. It was grey of course and getting darker. It must be getting close. I refused to look at a clock since they only mocked me practically going in reverse whenever I did toss a glance their way.

"Renesmee?" Mother's voice broke my thoughts

"Mom." I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. I was almost afraid to pull back. Afraid of how her face might look. Would she be happy for me? Would she pretend to be happy for me? How was father feeling? Why had they been away all day?

We pulled back from each other and I touched her face asking her where they'd gone.

"Canada. Edward…needed time. It's hard to adjust to your little girl being a grown up, but I think he has."

"Have you?"

"No." She shook her head and sighed. I was grateful she didn't lie to me, but couldn't she color the truth a little?

"I am happy for you, but I'm not used to it, not yet. Jake is a great guy. You two are perfect together. My head understands, but my heart…wants you to be six."

"I am six." I pointed out.

We both laughed. "Yes, you are." She smiled. "This must be how Renee felt when we went to Florida."

Mom walked to the glass wall and looked out at the trees, or more likely past them. I was got a little sad when she mentioned my grandmother. Renee didn't even know I existed and we'd never met. I wanted to know her badly, but no one had thought of a solution to that problem yet.

"Renesmee I want to give you something."

"Yeah."

Mom turned around so she was silhouetted against the twilight. She walked toward me with something in her hand. It was silver and just barely caught the light. I held out my hand and she placed something into it. I pulled my hand in so I could see it better.

It was a charm bracelet. I'd seen it before, but she never wore it. It had two charms one was an uncut diamond and the other was a hand carved wooden wolf. The color of the wood match Jacob's fur when he was in wolf form.

"Mom, it's so beautiful." I couldn't get over the perfection of her gift. Mom didn't shower gifts, she showered love, but when she did give something it was always perfect, just like this.

"Its represents all of us." Father interjected. We both looked at him as he walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"The wolf is clearly Jacob."

That made sense. Jake worked with hand and knew how to make things beautiful without even trying. He could transform and he transformed a piece of ordinary wood into something beautiful.

"The uncut diamond is me."

Also made sense since my father was the perfection of a diamond, but not everyone could see that, especially Grandpa Charlie.

"And the bracelet is Bella."

Now that I didn't get.

"Bella holds everything together and she catches the light." I nodded in agreement. Father was right. She did catch he light, and everything else. She held everything and everyone together. The wolves, vampires, and humans. She'd done everything possible to make a life for me.

We heard a car drive up and stop. Jake must have driven. That would make sense if he wanted to wear more that a pair of cur offs on our date. The doorbell rang and I jumped.

"He's here. He's here." My breath got shallow and started escaping me. I could breathe correctly. What was happening? I clutched my chest. "Mom."

"It's ok. Renesmee. You're just freaking out."

"Freaking out, why would I freak out?"

"Because..." Father reasoned. "You're going out on your first date, with the man of your dreams. And this is the first time you'll be out in public without us and you have no idea what to expect or what to do…"

"Well now I'm freaking out." I shouted and stood up off the bed.

"Edward." Mother spoke through her teeth.

"Sorry." He breathed and placed one of his hands on each of my arms turning me to face him.

"You, Renesmee, will be fine. That's Jacob waiting for you downstairs, not a stranger. You'll have a great time. You deserve it." He smiled his crooked smile and planted a kiss on my forehead. I placed a hand on his neck to tell him thank you.

Mother took my arm and fixed the bracelet on to my wrist. It felt right there. She smiled too and then they both stepped back so I could go down the stairs to meet Jacob for the first time.

I watched every step as my strappy shoes hit them. The shoes were gold and had a nice heel on them. I thought it might nice to be a little closer to Jake's height for a while. Apparently when you put hundreds of dollars into a shoe it was comfortable even with a heel. I'd been wearing them all day. Finally my foot hit the last step and I was staring at a pair of black shiny shoes. They were shiny. I'd never seen them before. I looked up to face their owner.

It was Jake. He looked incredible. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck showing off his sharp features. He was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans that had to be brand new and button down shirt that was black with stripes in it. He also had a letter jacket on. The letter jacket was my favorite. It was sexy, very sexy. I really wanted to kiss him right now even though everyone was watching.

He must have read my mind because he bent down and gave me the sweetest kiss. It didn't last too long, but it was very satisfying.

"You are breathtaking Ness."

"You took my breath away before I even saw you."

He laughed and everyone joined in. Jake grabbed my hand and smiled. We walked toward the door.

"Jacob." Father called.

"Dad." I whined

"Why don't you take Bella's car?" He offered holding out the keys to him. Jake smiled ,took the keys, and pulled me toward the garage. I knew how much Jake loved that car. He could go on and on about the engine and everything else I didn't care to remember.

We got to the car and walked around to the passenger side. Jake reached for the handle and paused. He then turned and looked at another vehicle, my father's bike.

"Jake."

He looked back and chuckled. "We'll only take it if the keys are in the ignition." We both leaned over the bike to look at the ignition. Sure enough there was a key in it just begging us to turn it. Jake and I looked at each other and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

I swung one leg off the bike and set it on the ground. It had been a beautiful drive. We watched the rest of the daylight crawl over the horizon on our drive. Now we were here in the middle of town on our first date. Jake turned the bike off and took out the key. He turned and smiled at me. We both knew how furious my father would be when we got back, but we didn't care. Tonight was about us and it was going to be fun.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." A red haired main called from a car parked down from us. He couldn't take his eyes off my father's bike. He looked as though the bike should be in a museme instead of on the street.

"Not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Jake laughed once and looked at me. I blushed in spite of myself, mostly because someone else was there to witness Jake adoration.

Getting off the bike Jake took my hand and led me to the ticket window. A blonde girl was sitting there reading a magaize.

"Hey." Jake greeted the girl.

"Can I help you?" She asked dryly. Apparently she wasn't having the best night.

"Uh…Ness?" He looked at me. I was suppose to pick the movie? I had no idea what was out.

"Umm…" I stalled and looked up at to see what was playing. There was one gory film with lots of blood and two dramas out. The only other one was a comedy. That seemed best.

"Two for the Home Team." I smiled at the girl. She rolled her eyes and took Jake's money.

"Enjoy." She told us as she handed us the tickets and the change.

I almost wanted to laugh at her. What could be so bad?

Jake held the door for me and we walked into the lobby where there was a blonde boy waiting behind the counter.

"Want something to eat?" Jake asked. I shrugged like I didn't care, but I really didn't want anything. The smell of the popcorn wasn't all the appetizing to me, but if he wanted something…

We walked up to the counter and Jake smiled at the kid.

"Can we get a large popcorn and two drink?" He asked the kid. The boy didn't respond he just stared at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded but didn't say anything. I looked at Jake and shrugged. What was with him?

"Wow…you're….Wow," The kid finally broke the silence and continued to stare at me.

"Are you a model or something?" He asked me.

Great he was one of those.

"Nope."

"You could be. Have you thought about it?"

I looked over at Jake who was clearly trying not to laugh. I had expected him to be jealous or something.

I turned back to the young boy who was clearly affected by me and smiled. I slowly turned my head to the side and gazed at him through my lashes. "Do you really think I'm that pretty?" I cooed.

The boy spilled the popcorn over and had to refill the bag. He was too embarrished to say anything else.

"Not nice." Jake spoke through his teeth loudly enough for only me to hear. We took the food and head to our theater.

"Is this one ok?" I whispered to Jake as we walked down the row to our seats. We were a little late for the movie and I didn't want to disturb anyone. I looked back to make sure I wasn't blocking anyone's view and I momentarily locked eyes with a guy clearly on a date. He smiled and winked at me. Unbelievable. I was glad I never had to go a date with a guy like that. I sat down so I didn't have to look at him anymore.

"Yeah this is good." Jake smiled and sat next to me. He lifted the arm rest between us so he could put his arm around me. I glanced over at Jake only to see him looking at the guy behind us. His face was clearly a warning. I had to stifle a giggle. Apparently the guy's advance had not gone unnoticed by my new boyfriend.

We began to watch the movie. Jake munched on popcorn and amazingly the bag was gone in less than five minutes.

"I'm sorry Ness. I can get some more if you want." He apologized.

"No, it's cool. I'm not hungry anyway." I smiled and relaxed into the seat.

The movie was very corny and full of one liners. It was kind of funny in its way, but I couldn't seem to concentrate. Jake was having a riot and clearly loved the movie. Well, at least one of us was satisfied.

The pace of the movie started to slow down a bit when the love interest entered. She was a pretty brunette. Reminded me of Mother, but the girl wasn't that beautiful. She seemed nice though. The couple on screen leaned in for their first kiss and Jake pulled me tighter. His warmth was seeping though the leather jacket to me and I could feel my body getting hotter. I turned my head to look up at him and realized he was completely engrossed in the movie. He didn't even realize he'd done it. I couldn't help smileing as I thought about how all of this seemed second nature to us.

After a few minutes Jake's fingers began to gently caress my arm. He left little goose bumps wherever his fingers had been. It felt odd to have that kind of reaction to something so small, especially in public. My mind kept wondering about his hands and remembering last night. Jake had been a gentleman, but his hands had still explored certain parts of my body. My skin tingled as I vividly recalled the way his textured finger tips felt as they ran along my arms and back and sides.

Jake looked down at me to make sure I was alright and that was when I realized my pulse must have quicked. I smiled and quickly turned my attention back to the screen. I didn't want him to have time to ask any questions.

Once again I wasn't interested in the movie. Instead my eyes roamed all over the theater noticing how the light from the screen turned everything blue. It was interesting to see the carpet on the walls and the floor as well as the seats and everyone's faces. Jake face was kind of blue too. I expected that to be funny to me, but instead I marveled and how the light reflected how chisled his features were. It seemed to sharpen them. I could see every plane, his high cheekbones, his strong jaw. The light played with his russet skin.

His fingers grazed my arm again and I shivered at his touch.

"You cold Ness?" He asked his brow furled. I'd almost never been cold or hot in my life, but I didn't want him to know I had a random sexual moment in the middle of the movie so I nodded my head.

Jake took off his leather jacket,that he clearly didn't need, and put it across me.

"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded, but didn't smile. Something had changed in the air around us. It was thicker, heavier. I felt that Jake noticed it to. He stared intently at the screen.

Now that Jake wasn't wearing the jacket I could really feel him next to me. He was so warm. It radiated from his body and I felt him all along my side teasing me. I crossed my leg over so it was touching his leg. I could feel it there too.

I knew what I wanted in an instant. It was Jacob. I wanted to touch him and kiss him. I certainly didn't not want to be in this movie. What were we even doing here? We should be at home or in his garage. Somewhere where we could talk and do things. Things that might lead to other things and would enrage my father.

Unable to help myself I snuggled into Jake a little more. Now the entire length of my body was against his. My pulse was definantly faster and my thoughts were running wild. I looked at Jake's shirt. The light from the movie played with the stripes on shirt and I realized I didn't want him to be wearing a shirt. He never wore one normally. I would have loved to see the light dancing on his chest and abs.

What was going on with me? I'd never had these kind of thoughts before. Maybe because I was never alone to have them before. I folded my arms under the jacket and put held them against my sides. I could do this. I could get thought the damned movie that would never end without throwing Jake down and…. I sighed.

"Ness, are you ok?" Jake breathed into my hair. I nodded unable to think clearly. His breath smelt so good. It called to me. It called my lips to his and my hands to his chest and shoulders and very strong back.

You can do this Renesmee. You can get through this movie and maybe later….STOP! I torn my eyes of Jake's body and looked up at the screen.

"No." I hissed.

The people on the screen were having sex. No way. How much had I missed? How was I supposed to concentrate with the brunette and the hot guy having their way with each other? I pulled my arms in tighter and balled up my fists. It couldn'tlast long. It would be over soon, right?

The couple on screen went into the shower. The man lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. My jaw dropped open. I'd never thought of having sex in a shower with the warm water running down and between our bodies. I envisioned Jake wrapping his bronze arms around me and lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our mouths meshed as the water slid down the planes of his perfect body.

My pulse was out of control and I closed my eyes to the sights before me. I had to find something else to concentrate on. My ears fought against my pulse and traveled out to find something else. It found Jake's heart beating wildly. His temperature had risen as well. So he was turned on to. Great. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. They were still at it.

Groaning I turned my head into Jake's shoulder. This was probably not a good move since I could smell his scent. It was so earthy and rustic, very spicy. It drew me into him. I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the heavenly aroma.

It wasn't pure there, his shirt was in the way. I needed to find exposed skin. I traveled up until I was nesseled right under his chin on his neck. Here he was pure. Nothing muddied his fragrance. My head was spinning as I took another breath. It was literally intoxicating.

I opened my eyes to discover that I was staring right at an artery. That's why the scent was so strong here. I could see his pulse as the blood rushed though the artery again and again and again. His scent I remembered matched the taste of him, the taste of his blood. I used to bite Jake when I was a baby. He was absolutely delicious. I doubted anything tasted as heavenly. Closing my eyes again I considered how his blood would taste and feel sliding down my throat quincing my thirst.

Before I knew what I was doing my lips found Jake's neck and kissed him there. I lightly ran my tounge over the artery and kissed him again. Jake wrapped him arm around him holding me tighter to him and sighed. I guess he liked it as much as I did.

That encouragement was all needed. My hand found it's way from underneath the leather jacket and began to explore Jake's chest. I undid the top button to his shirt so there was more skin to kiss and lick and graze.

I gently grazed my teeth along the skin covering the artery and Jake shuttered a bit.

"Ness." He breathed. I smiled knowing I had this kind of effect on him.

The taste of him in my mouth was bewildering. I'd never felt so out of control before. It was as if for once my entire mind was dedicated to one thing and one thing only. Jacob Black.

"Ness!" Jacob pushed my back and stared at me with wide eyes. He looked shocked like he couldn't believe what I was doing. I thought he like it. I like it. I still had the amazing taste in my mouth. It was so pure like…

I gasped and looked at Jakes neck. There was the tinest mark there where I must have biten him without realizing it. My pulse ran cold and fear crept into my heart. Had I hurt Jacob, my Jacob? No. I shook my head and ran out of the theatre.

"Ness, Nessie, wait." Jake called after me.

I heard Jake coming behind me, but I couldn't face him right now. I looked for an exit where he couldn't follow. The only place was the women's bathroom. I made it inside just in time.

The door swung shut on Jacob and I stood on the other side of it ashamed of myself. How did I not see that coming? How could I be so careless? Father was going to be so disappointed, and Carlisle, and Mother, and everyone.

I groaned and leaned against the wall. The door opened a crack.

"Ness?"

I didn't answer

"Ness, it's ok. I'm fine." Jake reasoned.

"It's ok? I almost… I…" I couldn't finish. Did I really almost hurt my Jake?

"Ness. It's no big deal. It was an accident. You can't helping being half what you are." Jake groaned "I'm coming in."

Great! Stupid wearwolf ignoring the women's only sign on the door. Jake walked up to me and reached out for me. I was to the back wall of the bathroom in a second.

"You're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that." I shook my head.

"Excuse me." The blonde boy from the concession stand pushed the door open and looked at us timidly. "You can't be in here, sir."

Jake growled at the boy and he disappreared. Jake locked the door behind him. I was trapped. Actually Jake was trapped with me. Was he crazy? I'd already bitten him.

Jake tossed the leather jacket and it landed on one of the stall doors.

"Do you want to bite me?"

I shook my head. "I would never hurt you Jake. Please believe me."

"That's not what I asked." He walked toward me. "Do you want to bite me?"

I snapped my teeth together. His scent was strong in the small bathroom and I wasn't taking chances with his life.

"I know you could never hurt me Ness. You know that too, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I've never used my full strength against you."

"Me either."

"So we don't know who's stronger. That scares me Jake."

"Don't be scared. Not of us." Jake kept walking closer to me. His voice was low and smolderingly sexy. His scent was bewitching and his taste was still fresh in my mouth.

Jake stopped right in front of me and leaned over. He placed his hands on either side of me. My hands wanted to reach for him. I wanted him. He continued to move in closer until his lips were inches from mine. I couldn't think. I had to stop this, but how?

"Do you want to bite me?" He breahed.

"Yes." I gasped my eyes locked inside his.

"Do it."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Was he crazy?

"You're not venomous. I'll heal."

"I could lose control."

"I'd stop you."

"What if you can't?"

"You won't hurt me."

It was tempting, biting Jake just a little. It was difficult, he was so sexy. How was something so dangerous wrapped up in something so sexual. It was like the two intensified each other.

Jake kissed me roughly. His mouth claimed mine and left me gasping for air.

"Well." He aksed. I was running out of reasons not to.

"Do…do you want me to?" I trembled under his gaze.

He kissed me again lightly and then trailed kisses along my jaw to my neck so that his neck was in the perfect position.

"Yes." He breathed against my skin.

I saw the artery in his neck, the blood pulsing through it, his heart pumping wildly, his pure woodsy scent filling my nostrils. I couldn't even tell where I'd bitten him before, it had already healed over. Without thinking I pierced his skin so that blood flowed from the artery and I placed my mouth over the wound and drank the blood.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let the sweet liquid trickled past my lip and over my tounge. He tasted devine. I groaned with pleasure. I'd never been able to taste a human before. It was the most incredible satisfying event of my life and Jake had given it to me. It was as if his blood was made for me.

Jake gasped and braced himself against the wall. Oh no. Was I drinking too much? I pulled away and flattened myself against the wall. Jake gazed into my eyes. I could see something dark in his black orbs. Something sexual…desire. He wanted it.

My body tingled all over as Jake grabbed me and lifted me up to his height. He bit him again and fresh blood rushed into my mouth. I loved it. I could tell by the way he held me that he loved it too.

"Hello!" Someone banged on the door. "This is the manager. Open up in there."

Jake sat me down and popped his collar to hide the bit mark that was already healing. He unlocked and opened the door.

"Sorry. My girlfriend was upset. She has to be in a closed safe place when she has an episode. I'm sorry about that."

The blonde woman looked at Jake and smiled. "It's alright. We just wanted to make sure everything is ok."

"It is." I chimed in.

Jake reached back for my hand. I took it and we walked thought he lobby and out of the theatre.

"What now?" I mused.

"Dinner. You hungry?"

I giggled. "How can you be hungry after the mountain of popcorn you at.

"Baby." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "It was only one mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake turned on to the drive and I could see Father in the garage waiting for us. I knew this was coming, but I wasn't prepared for his expression. It was blank. Clearly he was trying not to show his anger. That worried me. If he was so angry he had to hide it… I reminded myself to keep my mind void of that night's activities, especially the heated bathroom scene. There was no doubt my father didn't need to see or hear that.

Jake slowed down and eased the bike into its rightful place in the garage and turned off the engine. I got off the back and took a few steps to give Jake room to get off as well.

Jake and I stood there looking at Father and he stood there looking back. I wondered what Jake was thinking. For all I knew they were having a one sided conversation in Jake's head.

"Jacob." Father spoke calmly.

"Edward." Jake breathed. I reached for Jake's hand to show a united front. If we were in trouble, we were in trouble together.

"Look, Edward, I know it was messed up, but we were just having some fun. I promise I didn't go over the speed limit…much.

Father exhaled and pressed his thumb and forefinger to his nose. He was trying so hard, maybe I should help him out a little.

"Father. We're sorry. It was…foolish, but we had a great time and…we won't do it again."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Renesmee you're not as infallible as the rest of us. You have to realize that. You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"It was my idea." Jake interjected trying to take the heat off me.

"Yes, it was." My father spoke through his teeth glaring at Jake.

Mother came through the door. She must have heard what was going on and wanted to diffuse the situation.

"I see you're back." She began slowly.

"Yeah." I perked up.

I looked from Mother to Father and back again. His anger wasn't easing by her presence as I had hoped. What now?

It was Jake that broke the ice. "I guess I should get going. See you tomorrow Ness."

He was leaving? I didn't want him to go.

"Actually Jacob I'd like a few words with you, alone." Father spoke deliberately and I knew they were going to have a fight. No. I didn't want this.

"Father it was as much my fault as it was Jake's. If you're going to yell then…yell at both of us."

"Bella." He breathed. I felt my mother's hands around my arms and she pulled me back inside.

As she closed the door I looked at her, my eyes pleading. She shook her head. I reached up and touched her cheek so show her how important it was to me that they get along. How it would tear me up in side and Jake and Father fought. The image if Jake and Father fighting must have struck a nerve because she nodded once and we both hovered near the door so we could hear clearly thought it.

At first I didn't realize it, but Mother had extendedher shield around me. I could hear everything Jake and Father were saying, but Father didn't know I was close enough to hear them. He couldn't hear my thoughts.

Father and Jake argued over me for a few minutes. It was excusiating and ridiculous to listen to. Father kept insisting that Jake wasn't careful enough with me and that he was unprepared for this type of relationship. As far as I was concerned neither one of them had a point. Then I heard something I couldn't deal with.

"I think it's too soon, Jacob. You need to continue to give her space." Father spoke.

"I'm not staying away any longer Edward. I've the good guy up until now. Played things your way, but not any longer. I'm not staying away from Nessie."

"I understand how difficult it is for you, but I insist."

I couldn't belive it. He'd asked Jake to stay away from me, to be distant. I growl erupted from my chest. I looked at my Mother. She'd clearly rearranged her features so I wouldn't know what she was thinking, but I could tell that she hadn't been in on it.

"No." I screamed and pushed the door open. I tried to run to Jake's side but I couldn't. Mother was stopping me.

I saw by the look Father gave Mother that he'd figured out she'd used her shield so I could listen.

"You asked him to stay away from me? How could you? That was touture for me. All those months. I couldn't understand why Jake was avoiding me. Turns out it was because you asked him."

"Edward." Mother was clearly shocked and unaware. It was unlike Father to keep secrets from her. He must have known she wouldn't approve.

"I'm sorry Ness." Jake apologized. I looked at him. I could see in his eyes that it had been difficult to stay for him as well.

"Fine. You can be together, but only here or at the cottage. That's it." Father laid down the law, but I wasn't playing that game.

"No."

"Renesmee." Mother urged me.

"It's not fair."

"She's right." Jake spoke up. "No one ever kept you from Bella. Even when it wasn't safe for her you stayed by because you loved her. You couldn't stay away. I can't stay away either."

"Edward." Mother spoke softly. She hated fighting with Father. "Think about this. Nothing happened."

Well almost nothing happened.

Father turned to him and hissed. I knew I'd made a mistake with my thoughts. I pulled back into mother's embrace and looked at Jake apologetically.

"You're grounded." Father yelled.

"Why?" Mother asked.

"She bit him?"

"Oh." Mother said softly and relased me. She seemed disappointed in me. "How could you be so careless? I don't understand, you've never bitten anyone."

I hated the look on her face, but I didn't want to correct her either. Jake did it for me.

"I asked her to."

"I know." Father hissed.

"Renesmee you're grounded." Mother spoke and turned her head from me. _Was she ashamed of me?_

"No." Father answered but I didn't believe him. I refused to feel ashamed about me and Jake. And I refused to be grounded or unable to see him.

"You can't do this to me. It's unfair. It's wrong."

"She's right." Jake interjected. "What happens in our relationship is our. No one elses."

"It's not like I hurt him. It was just…Jake can heal and I'm not venomus. There's no danger and no cause for alarm and no reason for me to be grounded. I've never been grounded."

"Well you're grounded now." Father stepped forward and stared at me.

"If I can't leave the house and see Jake then I won't stay here." I walked out of the garage to Jake's rabbit and stood by the passenger door.

They tried to call me back, but I didn't come. I stood there waiting for Jake.

"Where are you going?" Mother asked me clearly hurt that I was leaving. I couldn't look at her.

"Grandpa's." I answered.

I hadn't really considered where I might go, but I knew I was welcomed there, and I didn't want to force myself or Jake, not that there was any room at his place anyway.

Jake walked to the driver's side door and peered over the hood at me. He asked me with his eyes if I was sure. I nodded, opened the door, and got in.

"Renesmee." I heard Father through the glass and over my heartbeat. I refused to answer him though.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him she's coming." Mother's voice cracked. I turned back to look at her. She was heading into the house to call Grandpa.

My eyes locked with Father's and he was to my door in a flash. My heart skipped a beat when I considered the possibility that Father might yank the door off and drag me back into the house.

"No!" Mother screamed and grabbed Father's arm. "You'll push her away." I could see in her voice and face that she blamed him for this a little. Father walked away and Mother followed.

I turned back to the road in front of us just as Jake cranked up the car.

"Where to?" He asked. His voice was strained wit indecision.

"Just drive." I sighed and slouched down into the seat.

I felt the car pull forward and I could tell when we were on the main road. I didn't look at where we were going, I just stared out the window at the trees and the stars. It was a beautiful night. It had even cleared up a bit. Who knew that everything could go so horribly wrong so fast.

Jake's warm hand found mine and he laced our fingers. I decided I'd had enough of gazing out the window and I turned to look at Jake instead.

"I'm sorry Ness."

"For what?"

"For listening to Edward."

"He's my father." I sighed. He was my father. I'd never hurt him, but I had. I hurt him deeply. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

Jake wrapped him arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried all the way to Grandpa's house.

We must have driven around for a long time because I was asleep when we got to Charlie's. It wasn't until I felt Jake's hand gently caressing my face that I came too.

Jake was kneeling in front with the door to the car open ready to help me out. I stood up and saw Grandpa standing in the doorway. From the look on his face it was clear that Mother had called him as she said she would.

Jake and I walked toward the door and Grandpa smiled.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Grandpa." I yawned and gave him a big hug.

"Let's get you to bed huh?" Charlie laughed and rubbed my shoulders. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks and he was a non-judgemental sight for sore eyes.

"Sure, Sure." I nodded.

Jake laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Ness."

"You're leaving?" I pouted.

"Yeah. Come by the house tomorrow." He sighed and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I'd rather he'd kissed my lips, but I understood how that might be uncomfortable with Grandpa standing right there.

"Tomorrow." I sighed and watched Jake head back for his car.

Grandpa and I turned around and headed into the house. I barely said good night before I headed up the stairs and passed out on Mother's old bed.

It was warmer the next day, but not sunny. Kind of like my life. On the one hand I had a budding relationship with Jacob and on the other I'd run away from home. Not my best day. Grandpa and I had dinner. He ate all sorts of things that smelled horrible to me. I only ate the bacon and sausage. Meat was about all I could handle when it came to human food.

At first I wanted to ask him to take me to Jake's but then I realized that I hardly spend any time with him anymore, so instead I kept inventing reasons to stay around. I did a puzzle I hadn't done for years and I watched some old movie on television, I even did his laundry. I was washing dished when he sighed and put his paper down.

"Nessie, you don't have to hide out here all day. I'll take you to see Jacob."

"I don't mind…I mean I want to stay."

"You can come back anytime. Door's always open." He smiled and picked his paper back up. "Why don't we leave in fifteen."

"Ok." I shrugged and finished washing the remaining dishes. I guess I had to let him take me since it might freak him out if I went on foot.

As I dried the dished I wondered what Jake had been doing all day. He hardly ran patrol anymore so what did he do when he wasn't with us?

"You ready?" Grandpa asked.

I looked at him and realized that he had his jacket on and car keys in hand. How long had I been drying that dish.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nodded and put the dish down.

It was a short drive to La Push. The reservastion hadn't changed much in the few months since I'd been there. Some of the residents stared at me as we drove by. They probably wandered who I was. Most of the time I'd been there I'd run with Jake and I hadn't really met anyone that wasn't in a pack or and imprintee. Jake once joked that all the imprintees should get t-shirts or something since they hang out so much.

We pulled up to the house and Billy was waiting at the front door.

"Billy." I yelled as I swung the door to the cruiser open. I ran over and hugged his neck. It had been far too long since I'd seen him.

"Why didn't I get a reception like that?" Grandpa asked pretending to be hurt.

"Because I was the middle of the night and I was dead tired."

Charlie and Billy laughed.

"Where's Jake?" I beemed.

"In the garage." Billy answered with his crackely voice.

"Déjà vu huh?" Grandpa said.

"Huh?" I didn't recall a time when Grandpa had dropped me off top spend time with Jake.

"He means your Mom, Ness." Billy clarified.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. She used to come visit Jake all the time. I think he was in love with her." Grandpa smiled, but I didn't. Jake…in love with…Mother. How was this possible? There had to be a mistake, or an explination.

"I'll um…go see Jake now."

"Call me if you need a ride." Grandpa called to me as I walked toward the Garage. He headed into the house with Billy.

I heard Jake banging around before I saw him. He was under a new car with his shirt off. All his muscles were straining trying to get the vehicle to cooperate. Normally I would have found this sight rather appealing, but not right now. Not with Grandpa and Billy's conversation swimming in my head.

I sat on a nearby stool and watched Jake for a bit. I understood car, but had never had the patience to work on them. Rose had tried to teach me a while back, but I'd been rather stubborn about not needing to learn since I had her a Jacob.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Jake spoke from underneath the car.

"Can you had me the wrench."

I looked over at t nearby table with tools on it, found the wrench, and handed to him. He did something under the car and then handed it back to me.

"I think that will work." Jake came out from under the car and sat up smiling at me. I couldn't return his smile. I just kept thinking about him being in love with my mother.

"What to crank it up?" He asked wigging him eyebrows as we wiped grease off his torso with a towel. Again I should have been turned on.

"Sure." I shrugged and climbed into the driver seat. I turned the key and held it. The car complained for a second, but did turn over.

"Yes!" Jake congratulated himself and looked under the hood at the car running.

"You can turn it off now." He told me and I complied.

He continued to tinker with the engine.

"Uh Jake."

"Yeah, Ness."

"Um…well Grandpa and Billy were talking and…it just seems kind of…well I don't know if I should even…I mean it none of my business I guess…but I thought that …"

"Spit it out Ness."Jake sighed and leaned against the side of the car.

"I'm trying to Jake." I folded my arms and stared at him. I saw the love in his eyes. Was it possible that it had been there before for another woman? My mother?

"Were you in love with Mom?" There it was plain and simple and there was not taking it back.

Jake looked stunned and stood up. He walked over to the table and started sorting tool and wiping them off. Was he ignoring the question? That had guilty written all over it. I got out of the car and stood behind him near the table.

"Jake…"

"Yes." He breathed. My heart sank. How was this possible? I thought he'd never been out on a date. I thought I was his first just like he was mine.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" I was able to get that out before I choked up. Jake turned when he heard my voice.

"Because it didn't matter. It was before you were born."

"Well what happened? I thought she was with Father since the moment she came to forks."

"She pretty much was. There was a break when he left…"

"He left Mom?" I could not wrap my head around that. They were inseperable.

"Yeah. He left. We spent an lot of time together, as friends, and fell in love."

"So she love you back?" Jake nodded and my heart sank further. How could I compete with that? I back away from Jake and turn to leave. I'd have Grandpa take me back right now.

Jake stopped me and pulled me back.

"Ness, you have to understand."

"Understand what? That you love her? That you'd be with her now if she hadn't choosen Father?"

"No…I don't think so. Bella never felt for me the way she felt for Edward and…I think…we all think that it was you."

"What?" I shrugged. Jake wasn't making any sense. I folded my arms and looked at the dirt floor.

"The part of Bella that I loved was you and those feeling pale in comparison to how I feel about you. It's something indescribable, like a magnet. I can't be away from you." He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair.

"And the part of Bella that love me was you. It grew stronger when she was carrying you and when you were separated so was our love, yours and mine. All that I had left with Bella was the friendship that we still have. I guess we should have told you, but it's old news to us."

Jake continued to run his fingers though my hair. I glanced up to find him smiling at me. It was hard to return the smile so I didn't fight it. I saw the relief was over his face when I did.

"So… and Mom loved each other, but that was just me."

"Yes. I 've loved you before you were born." He confessed and rested his forehead against mine.

Wow. He loved me before I was born, before I was created really. He'd loved my mother, but when he saw me all that went away. Why did that sound familiar?

I jumped back across the garage and stared at Jake with disbeliefe. I knew where I'd heard that before. Sam had love Leah, but once he saw Emily all that went away and paled in comparison.

"You imprinted on me!" I yelled. Speaking for thing he never told me. Today was full of unwanted surprises.

"Ness let me explain." Jake approached me cautiously with his hands up.

"No. My father's not the only one keeping secreats."

"That's not fair. I couldn't tell you."

"Yes you could have."

"I'm sorry ok. I guess if the roles were reversed you would have known exactly what to do. You're so perfect no one can live up to your standards Nessie." Jake yelled.

"I wouldn't have lied!"

"I never lied to you!"

"Lying by omission is still a lie Jacob Black."

"I love you. That's the truth."

"You imprinted on me. That's not the same thing. Is there anything else I don't know?"

Jake shrugged still fuming from our yelling match.

"Well let me know if anything comes to mind." I tossed over my shoulder and ran out of the garage into the woods.

I didn't care if Grandpa saw and wondered what was going on. I didn't care about anything. I was tired tired of being lied to and babied and having my choices taken from me. I'd pretty much choosen Jacon over my family last night, the least he could have done was to be honest with me.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't made it to the Quitluette border when I heard Jake running behind me in wolf form. He must have phase and chased me. He wouldn't have had time to grab a pair of sweats and tie them to his ankle. Fool. He should have left me alone with my anger.

I kept running even though he gained on me. I zig zaged over rocky terrain so keep him on his toes. I'd made it a few miles to the cottage when he finally over took me and stood in front. I tried to go left, but he cut me off, I tried to go right, but he did the same. Every move I made he countered. It was annoying and clearly going to go on forever.

I growled at him and he growled back. I hadn't expected that. So there we were in a stale mate. He wouldn't be able to talk to me without phasing and since he didn't have any clothes… I laughed knowing he'd have to stay there in silence. We both knew if he left I'd go to the house and if I made it there he'd never get past Father and Rosalie.

"You should have told me. I thought you loved me. What have I been fighting for?" I yelled as if he weren't a few feet from me.

Jake rolled his eyes and took a step toward me. I back up.

"I thought you chose me. I thought we were perfect together."

Jake darted toward me and I backed up into a tree. Damn it. Now he had me cornered. I wasn't paying attention. He kept inching toward me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't want to be near him right now. I felt betrayed. Jake had only been behaving this way toward me because of some genetic disposition. I didn't want our love to be supernatural; I wanted it to be real.

Jake's head was near my hand. He must have seen what I was thinking because he sighed.

_Our love is real._

_What?_

Jake looked up at me my hand still touching his head.

_Can you hear me?_ He asked cocking his head to the side.

I quickly removed my hand out of shock. I'd never heard anyone else's thought. I'd never heard Jake's before and I'd been near him when he was in wolf form. I'd shown him things. I didn't hear anything now so I placed my hand back on his head.

_Ness…Ness say something._

_Jake. I hear you._

I was overwhelmed. I didn't have a way of identifying the emotion I felt. Something…something powerful enough for me to hear Jake's thoughts. We were connected. Maybe I had it wrong. Perhaps there were things stronger than love, like what Jake and I had.

_Yes Nessie. I love you doesn't cover it._ Jake sighed

We stayed that way for a moment before Jake moved back at few feet and did something I'd never seen him do. He phased back in front of me. It was an awe inspiring transformation to watch him go from wolf to man. There he was in front of me…hiding nothing. I saw all of him, but I never looked down.

Instead I took a few steps forward so we were closer together. Jake towered over me standing there looking perfect. His russet skin glowed and his black hair cascaded around his shoulders. I'd never seen anything as beautiful as Jacob Black. I had it wrong. Imprinting was stronger than Love, much stronger.

I raised another hand to him to tell him that.

"I have nothing to hide from you Nessie. I love you. I will always love. Just because I'm not capable of wavering in that doesn't make it any less real or powerful. Do you have a better explanation for what just happened?"

I shook my head.

"I would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, unless…"

Jake's face looked pained.

"Unless what?"

"That's not what you want."

I gasped. Was he crazy? Of course I wanted to spend my life with him. There was no life without Jake. I reached out to show him, but changed my mind. I knew there was no way for him to doubt the truth of my feelings, but I didn't want to use anything supernatural. I just wanted me.

Slowly I began to take my clothes off. I thought Jake might have a cow, but he never gazed down. He held my eyes the entire time. When I was finished I stepped closer to him. Now there was nothing between us. No clothing, nothing in our hair, just us and nature and our love.

Jake took both my hands in his, but it was silent.

I expected to hear what he was thinking, but there was only silence in my head. I sighed.

_I guess I only hear you when you're in wolf form._

"I guess so. " He nodded.

_No secrets_

"No secrets." He sighed. "Ness imprinting isn't a supernatural cop out to falling in love it. It's a way to find your soul mate and the best possible person for you to be with, your other half. Unlike the love between humans it cannot falter or change. You are my heart."

I rested my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating for me. Every beat was powerful and loud. It fueled our love. I began to wonder if it was me that I should we worried about. _ Did my love equal Jake's?_

Jake laughed. "Baby I have never doubted your love for me."

I leaned my head back to look at him and smiled. Jake looked down and smiled at me. I did love him. I reached my arms up around his shoulder and stood on my toes. Sensing what I wanted Jake leaned over and kissed me.

It had been too long since I tasted him. He was as hot and spicy as I remember. His lips were soft and succulent and they melted into mine. I placed my hand on his cheek so he could see how the kiss made me feel. He groaned and deepened the kiss lifting me off the ground and pressing me to the tree. My hands were lost in his hair while he kissed and nipped at the skin on my neck.

Soon we were simply embracing and holding each other as if we weren't even naked. At some point I had gotten past the lustful side of our relationship and now I resided here in the pure love. I could visit lust whenever I wanted, but it didn't overpower me.

"Marry me Ness." Jake breathed into my thoughts.

Had I heard him correctly or was that my imagination making the moment more perfect?

Jake pulled back from me and set me on the ground carefully, as if it mattered. We stared at each other for a moment searching for an answer in the other's eyes. Jake got down on one knee and took my hands again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me and become my wife?"

"Yes." I answered before I fully registered what he's asked. Wife? Wow! Marriage? I laughed as tears of joys sprang from my eyes. "Yes. Jacob Black. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" I screamed with delight and Jake grabbed me and pulled me down into his arms. We kissed and laughed until the kissing refused to break for laughter anymore.

Jake ran his fingers through my hair and down my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and felt how broad and strong they were. It wasn't long before I was familiarizing myself with all the muscles in his chest and torso. Jake hands were busy as well caressing my shoulders and back and stomach and hips.

I noticed that both of us were avoiding the major areas. Jake pulled back from me hearing my thoughts and searched my eyes. I didn't know what I wanted. I did want him. I wanted to make love to him, but I didn't know if I wanted to it to be here on the ground right now. Granted it would be spontaneous, but still…

"Not here." Jake decided. I bit my lip and sighed. It was settled then. Our first time would not be on the grass, but there would be a first time and it would be soon if I had my way.

For the first time I allowed my eyes to linger on every inch of Jake's naked body. He was divine and delicious. I could hear his heart beating wildly as I gazed over his form lingering on certain parts. I was incredibly aware of Jake physically and not just with my eyes.

I closed them so my other sense could join in on the fun. I heard his ragged breathing and wild heartbeat. I felt his smooth skin restraining his muscles. I smelled his spicy scent filling the air with every beat of his heart. The smell drew me in and I found myself at what I knew would be the tastiest part of him. I licked his neck right over the vein I'd drunk from the night before. It was spicy and making my head swim.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap and moaned. I began to suck on the skin separating me from what I wanted. My hands roamed his body until they surrounded his shoulders. Jake ran one of his hands in my curly bronze hair.

I gasped and switched so I was on the other side of his neck. I sucked on the skin the same way I just had. Jake groaned and pulled me tighter.

"Ness, just do it already."

I gently pierced his skin and sucked the spicy blood out of my fiancé. We pulled each other tighter as his blood filled me. Every heart beat brought a wave of fresh spicy nectar to my lips. It was intoxicating and delicious. I'd never been so aware of him, of myself. I'd never been so aroused. His fingers grazed my skin causing me to tremble in his arms. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't help sucking and licking until the wound closed. I licked my lips to make sure I hadn't spilled any before I looked him in the eye.

Jake leaned back against the tree breathing deeply. I wondered what it felt like for him when I did that.

"It's incredible Ness. Like I'm swimming through fog. I get light-headed and everything sort of…tingles." He laughed. "It's intimate and euphoric. It would probably be easier to show you." Jake smiled at me and his teeth shown against his copper skin.

"What about you Ness?"

"Kind of the same. On top of the euphoria it's like, for once, I can be myself. I'm half vampire and blood is…we crave it on many different levels. Being able to drink the blood of someone you love…there can't be anything better than that. It's like your blood was made for me. The fact that it doesn't hurt you at all…that you enjoy only fuels my desire." I realized I lust after Jake's blood. It was purely for pleasure since I didn't drink enough to fill me, but it did quench my thirst. I wondered if I'd ever taken too much.

"Does it leave you weak?"

"No…light-headed, but not weak. I heal and that includes not missing the blood you take."

"Wow. Soon all the half-vampires are going to want wolf for a mate."

Jake and I both laughed which made my breast bounce a little. Jake's eyes landed on them and he gazed for a long time. I began to tingle watching him watch me like that. What was he thinking? What was he going to do?

"I'm going to show you." He answered me.

It was hard to remember that I always had my hand on him so he could always hear me.

Jake leaned in and kissed my neck. He trailed kissed down my shoulder and along my collar bone. When he reached the middle I gasped and let my head fall back a little. He began to trail his tongue down my chest stopping right above my breasts. I moaned softly as my hands found his hair and started playing with it.

Jake ran his hands up my sides and around my waist until they met right under my breast. He pulled back to look into my eyes. Jake placed his hands in front of my breasts not touching them. They were perfectly curved. One more centimeter and he could grasp them. I could feel the heat radiating off his hands. My eyes closed of their own free will and I leaned into his hands.

I sighed feeling their warmth and Jake began to gently massage me. My hands trailed up his arms to his shoulders and back again. I wanted to feel him. His hands were so perfect. Their texture created the most amazing sensations in my body.

Jake moaned and massaged my nipple with his thumb. It hardened under his touch and pointed toward him begging for more. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and I thought I might lose it.

"Jake." I pleaded with my eyes closed.

He complied by leaning down and taking my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and pulled at his hair. His mouth was warm and moist and his tongue played with my nipple. His other hand massaged my other breast that was beginning to feel left out.

Jake must have heard me again because he began to suck on my other nipple. It was so intense. I felt lost in his arms and blessed to receive his love.

"Jake." I cried again as he licked my nipples in turn.

I was whimpering now and incapable of forming a thought or sentence. I trembled in his arms and eventually he released me and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt like putty in his hands and melted against him. My head landed against his chest. I heard and felt him chuckle.

"It's kind of like that." He smiled clearly pleased with his affect on me.

_Wow_ I thought. _Was I in for a lifetime of that?_

"Yes." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

I hadn't been enjoying being naked in Jake's arms with the cool air washing over bodies for long when we heard footsteps I the distance.

I sat up and looked at Jake. We were both naked, but I did have clothes a few feet off. I hissed at whoever was bothering us when they picked up speed. Crap! It had to be vampires and they'd be here in a few seconds.

I dashed over to my clothes and put them on in less than a second I heard Jake phase behind me. As soon as I checked myself over once I looked up as saw Carlisle and Esme approaching us.

They stopped and smiled.

"Renesmee. Jacob." Carlisle greeted us.

"Nessie." Esme smiled and opened her arms.

I could never resist her so I smiled and hugged her.

"Esme." I whispered happy to see a friendly face that didn't judge me.

"We've missed you." Esme admitted as she pulled back from me.

"I've missed you too. I hate this." I shrugged hoping I could convince them to talk some sense into my father.

"Renesmee." Carlisle began. "I think Edward is very sorry for his behavior and Bella is helping him to come around.

"I've heard that before." I sighed. It might have been harsh, but it was true. Hadn't we all just gone through all of this a few months ago?

"I know, but you have to give him a chance to do things right." Carlisle extended his hand and placed it on my shoulder.

"Nessie." Esme ran her fingers though my hair. "He loves you. Let that love carry you through this difficult transition. I hate to see you both in such pain."

I felt Jake lower his head and place it against my hand.

_Ness, this can't go on forever. I can see it eating you up inside._

I sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll come home. Will you two back me up?"

"I can't change Edward's mind, but you and Jacob do have my blessing." Carlisle smiled.

"Mine too." Esme beamed.

"Thank you." I looked down and Jake and he smiled to nudging my hand.

_Clothes._

"Oh yeah. Can you lay out some clothes for Jake?"

"Of course Esme." I answered. They turned around and left heading back toward the main house.

Once we couldn't see them anymore Jake walked around behind me and nudged himself between my legs so I was sitting on his back. I hadn't ridded Jake in a very long time. I giggled with memories of it.

_Ness._

_Yeah._

_We need to talk about a few things before we get there._

_Like what?_ I wondered.

_Are we going to announce our engagement?_

_Yes. I mean I want to. Do you want to?_

_Yes I do. I just don't want any more fighting._

_Me either._

_In that case I think there are a few things you should know._ He began timidly.

Such as?

_Well…I didn't know I was going to propose today, but I did know I wanted to marry you so…I've been planning a few things._

_What kind of things?_

_Things that might keep your father from giving us his blessing. Money for instance._

_I hate money._

_Me too, but I never wanted it to be a problem for us so I talked to Alice a few months ago._

_About?_

_I invested some money in the stock market. I knew between being an Alpha and keeping up with you and your family and taking care of my father I'd never be able to hold down a full time job. I still need to contribute and take care of you._

_Jake we don't need money. My family..._

_I'm not a mooch Ness._

_I never thought you were._

_I know you don't, but…if would even things up if I was equal in this relationship so I invested money. Turns out Alice works fast because in a few months she turned a thousand into hundreds of thousands. Ness we're on our way to being Millionaires._

_Wow._ I didn't care about money, but I could see how that would take the burden of money out of the equation completely.

_So there's no need to ever worry about money. However, there is another concern. Where will we live?_

_We can stay in the house._

_As a married couple? Edward's old room is hardly going to accommodate us especially if and when we have a family. I want them to know I have a possible solution._

_What solution._

_I've rented some of my families land as a cover. It will make it look like a have a job. _

_Why do you need to make it look like you have a job?_

_So I can build a house for us. It will be behind my Father's. _

I couldn't believe it. Jake had everything worked out. A place to stay, money. It seemed so real.

_Ness, if you don't want to live there it's alright. We could build anywhere._

_No it's not that. We have plenty of time to think about that. It's just that…my family._

_...Is never separated._ He groaned

_No…what if they have to move. We've been here in hiding waiting for me to grow. Now that I'm finished what if they want to move?_

_Hmm…_ Jake thought

_There's a lot to consider._

_We began to near the house and approach the back porch._

_If we left would you come with us?_

_I suppose I would. I can't be away from you._

_But what about Billy and the pack?_

_I don't know. Let's take it one step at a time. Starting with that._

I looked up to see what Jake saw. My mother and father were waiting inside the house. We could see them through the glass wall. Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were waiting with them.

I sighed. _I'll wait for you to walk in._

I got off Jake's back and he took the clothes Esme laid out for him into the woods.

It was only a few seconds before he came back and took my hand so we could walk inside together to announce our engagement.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk across the front room seemed to take forever. I was certain it was worse for everyone else who moved at vampire speed. I felt badly for taking so long, but I needed time to assess the situation. Father was standing twelve feet from the stairs and Mother was by his side holding his hand. Rose and Emmett were at the foot of the stairs sitting down and Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were on the stairs. It felt very formal which was oddly appropriate.

Jake and I stopped a few feet short of Mother and Father. I was so tempted to steal a peek at his face, but I could break eye contact with Father. I smiled nervously and Father smiled crookedly. OK._ Deep breath Ness._

I opened my mouth to speak first and froze. Everyone's golden eyes were on me...or us. _Help._

Father sighed and stepped toward us. "Nessie I...overreacted and I'm sorry."

_Thanks. _ I smiled. "So I'm not grounded."

Everyone laughed including Jake.

"No you're not grounded." Father laughed.

A calm washed over me and I joined in the laughter too. It must have been Jasper. I glanced up at him to say thank you. His ability would defiantly make this event easier.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I shouldn't." I began

"I shouldn't have pushed you." Father interrupted. He really did look sorry.

"Even so...I'm sorry. I'm not going to run away every time we disagree. It doesn't solve anything." I shrugged.

"No it doesn't." Father smiled. I felt a little better, but something still bothered me. I need for him to know how I really felt. I couldn't keep holding it in. It wasn't doing anyone any good.

"But..." I began slowly.

Mother's brow furled. She must have wondered where I was going with this.

"Well...You can't...I mean I'd rather you didn't treat me like a child or a doll."

"Doll?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I know I'm the only child for like ever and their may never be another one, but at some point you have...you all have to realize that I've grown up. I'm not a child and I can make decisions on my own."

"We know that." Mother spoke up. She seemed exasperated.

"But you don't feel it. You won't let go of the little girl and embrace who I am now."

Everyone looked around at each other. They seemed not to understand me. This was so frustrating. To me some of the smartest people on earth sometimes they were so...

"I'm the same age as most of you. I'm the exact age you are Father, physically, and much more advanced in other way." I could hear my voice getting louder and tried to lower it.

"Ness." Jake whispered. I looked down and realized I was squeezing his hand rather hard.

"Sorry." I breathed.

"It's OK." He winced.

It was silent for a moment while everyone took in all that I'd said. I wished I had been more eloquent or thought provoking. As it was they all seemed confused.

Rose stood up and took a few steps toward me.

"Nessie, I'm sorry if I treated you like a child. You're right. You are our only baby and we didn't have much time to enjoy that. Six years is nothing to a vampire. I'll do better."

"We'll do better." Emmett added. I smiled at him. At least some of them were getting it.

"Well this seems like the perfect time for a little announcement." Carlisle beamed from the stairs.

"Mm." Father put his hands in his pockets. Mother and I both looked at him. He must have just heard what Car lisle was about to tell us.

"It appears that Renesmee as stopped growing. She's reached full maturity which would make her eighteen. Forever." He smiled down at me.

"Wow." I breathed. I guess I had expected to feel different, but I didn't. At least not different from yesterday.

"What?" Jake asked smiling down at me.

"I don't feel different." I shrugged staring up at him.

"But you are different." Mother added. She walked over to me smiling sweetly and pulled me into her cool arms. She smelled so sweet.

I looked over Mother's shoulder at Father who was still standing in the middle of the room with his hand in his pockets.

"Yes. You are." He nodded. "You're older than I am."

Everyone laughed again. Mother released me from her hug and held me at her side. I searched for Jake's hand with my free arm. His warmth penetrated my skin and traveled up my arm. Everything seemed complete, well almost. My eyes found Father's and I pleaded with him.

_Father?_

He was across the room in a second and had his arms around both Mother and myself without taking my hand away from Jake. _This was perfection. Just how it should be. How it would be forever._

"No." Father groaned.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. I thought Father was finally on board.

"Not that." He explained

"Then what?" Mother asked.

"Alice." He spoke through his teeth.

"You know she'll want to." Alice chirped.

Father released us so we could see Alice practically bouncing up and down on the stairs.

"Want to what?" Mother questioned.

"Have a party." Father revealed.

"Edward." Alice whined. "I wanted to tell her. It's my idea."

"Well tell." Father shrugged.

Alice danced down the stairs and stood in front of me. I felt even taller standing next to her that I did standing next to mother.

"I was thinking we should have a huge coming out party. Introduce you as an adult. We can invite all our friends and family and the wolves and..and ..and everyone. I'll plan the whole thing. It'll be great."

Alice was glowing and so happy I hated to let her down, I really did. But it didn't make much sense to me to have everyone we knew travel that far only to have them do it again in a few months.

"Why would they do it again in a few months?" Father turned to face me.

Everything Jake and I discussed in the woods flashed through my head and Father's face turned angry, very angry.

"Edward?" Jake asked stepping closer to me. Clearly he'd noticed Father's change. Maybe he'd even figured out the cause.

"Edward, what wrong?" Mother was at Father's side in a flash.

I look into Jake's eyes and placed my hand on his cheek.

_Jake let's tell him._

Jake nodded and stepped forward toward my Father pulling me along side him. Father stiffened not wanting to hear what Jake was about to say. I'm not certain, but I think he shook his head ever so slightly.

"Edward." Jake began. I squeezed Jake's hand lightly this time for support.

_Listen Father. Please just listen._

"I've asked Renesmee to marry me and she's accepted my proposal."

I heard Esme and Rosalie gasp. Alice huffed, probably because she didn't see this coming. Jake shifted him weight to gain strength and spoke again.

"We ask for your blessing." His gaze shifted from Father to Mom. "A blessing from both of you."

I couldn't read Mother's face. She bit her lip and looked at Father. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Clearly something was bother him a lot. I looked up and Jake who seemed as perplexed as I was.

"Edward." Jake spoke slowly.

Father sighed and looked at Mother. "I can't." Mother sighed and dropped her arms. I don't know if Mother wanted him to say yes, or if she wanted all the fighting to be over, but she seemed disappointed.

"Why do you feel that way?" Carlisle asked. At some point all of them made it off the stairs and to the floor. They were standing around us staring at Father. I looked back at Father waiting for an answer.

"It me." Jake huffed.

"No." Father shook his head.

"Yes it is. But I've thought about this Edward. I've got plenty of money."

"Two Million." Alice chimed. Wow. She really was good.

"I have plans to build a house and...and the options are endless." Jake was breathing heavily now. I knew he was sensitive about the whole money issue, but I doubted that was my father's dilemma.

"Its not the money Jacob. I've known about the money and the land...its not that..."

"Then what?" I interrupted him my patience wearing thin.

"It's you Nessie." He breathed.

My jaw dropped. How could it be me? He didn't think I was ready, but Jake was?

"You're not ready for marriage. I can't give my consent. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you..."

"But you are." Jake fumed. "What make you think she's not ready. She's eighteen, the same age Bella was when you asked her."

"That's true Edward." Mother added.

I stepped forward so I was less than two feet from my father.

"Why?"

He looked at me apologetically. "Because you're feelings for Jacob, however potent, are mostly lustful. I don't trust that you know you want to be with him for the rest of your life."

"They are not lustful." I growled. That was a low blow as far as I'm was concerned.

"Yes they are Renesmee."

"Maybe they used to be, but not anymore."

"When did this change? In the last hour?"

"Actually, I haven't felt much lust coming from Nessie." Jasper spoke up. It wasn't often that he threw his opinion around, but it was nice to know someone had my back.

"Everyone has lust for their mate." Rosalie piped in. That made two people that were behind me, but neither one of them was my father.

He shook his head. "I've heard your thoughts and I think its too soon."

"We're not going to get married tomorrow." Jake huffed. He was beginning to pace clearly agitated.

"I can't give my consent and unless I feel you're actually ready."

"I'm ready." I exclaimed.

"How can you know that. You had your first date last night. You've never even met another man. Nessie you have a choice. Jake doesn't but you do and I can't ignore that. For pete's sake you've been dating him less than twenty-four hours and now you want to get married." Father broke away from mother and began pacing as well.

"I'm not saying no, I just can't say yes. You need time to figure out if this is what you want."

"So you won't give us your blessing because you think that my feelings aren't as strong as Jake's?"

"That's not fair Edward." Jake stopped pacing and held his ground next to me. "You couldn't even read Bella's mind, but you trusted her. Can't you have faith in your own daughter?"

Father stormed off toward the glass wall away from us and our thoughts. I turned to mother. Perhaps she could convince him. Mother looked at me and sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she looked to the ground.

"He didn't trust me. He must have asked me two times a day if I was sure."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. So he didn't trust anyone when it came to marriage.

Father spoke from the window. "You're not a full vampire. You're not capable of the kind of feelings we have. Your's are not a strong and pure. I know you have no basis for comparison but trust me. You can dedicate you life Jacob, but you can't imprint on him. You need time to explore you feelings."

I didn't want time. I wanted Jake. I want to be with him forever, and I wanted forever to start now. There had to be something. Something that would convince my father that Jake and I belonged together. That we were a perfect match. It may have only been twenty-four hours, but in reality it was my entire lifetime plus twenty-four hours.

"I can hear Jake's thoughts." I blurted out.

Father turned on a dime and crossed the room so he was three feet from me.

"What?"

"I don't know why, it's only him and its only when he's in wolf form."

Father was shocked. He didn't speak for a minute. I looked at everyone else. They all seemed taken back by the information, but not as much as father.

"It's true." Jake told him. "She can hear everything I say and she doesn't have to touch me to do so."

"My goodness." Esme placed her hand over her heart.

I walked to my father and placed my hand on his cheek.

I showed him pictures of the future I wanted with Jake. Marriage and maybe children. And all of us living together.

_I'm not going anywhere. I promise we'll always be together._

Father pulled me in for an embrace.

_It real, don't fight it. I can be his and still be yours._

"Yes I believe you can." Father's voice was relaxed and more even now. Maybe just maybe he was finally on board.

I leaned back to see his face, but he was starring at Jake.

"Yes." Father nodded.

Mother threw her arms around us.

"Every thing's right now." She nodded pulling us in tighter. A little too tight. Father and I both winced.

"Bella." breathed.

"Sorry." She smiled and relaxed her arms. Mother did tend to forget her own strength which was somehow still stronger than everyone's except Emmett's.

"This is even better." Alice beamed. "I love weddings and now I can do all the stuff Bella wouldn't let me because Nessie won't mind. This is incredible."

"Welcome to the family Jacob." Carlisle walked over to Jake and extended his hand. Jake pulled him in for a bear hug and I laughed.

Soon everyone was hugging us and congratulating us. It was difficult to remember that there was time when they hated the smell of Jake. Now we were just a regular family.

Carlisle hugged me last. As I pulled back a thought occurred to me and I smiled.

"You know something..." I told him. "I was thinking and since you turned Father some of you is a part of him. You aren't his biological father, but you are physically a part of him. And Father really is my father so... I really am your granddaughter...physically." Carlisle swelled with a sense of pride.

"I know that's important because you didn't choose this life, but even though you lead it you still have a legacy. That can live on you know. Jake and I can conceive. You're the patriarch of a real family." Esme flitted to Carlisle side just as he pulled me back into his strong cool arms for a hug. I was so happy my eyes welled up.

Later on Alice was talking to me about wedding decorations,but I wasn't listening. All I saw was Jake. If I didn't know better I'd think that Mother was the mind-reader because she came up to distract Alice so I was free to kiss Jake.

"I can't believe this is happening." I squealed.

"I know. If feeling like I've been waiting forever."

"We have." I shrugged and giggled. Jake barked a laughed.

And just when it all seemed to good to be true Alice gasped. She spaced out for a moment and then her eyes focused again. Jasper was at her side in a moment and Alice wrapped her arms around her middle.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked. When Alice wouldn't answer everyone's gaze turned to Father knowing he would have seen what she saw as well. He didn't say anything either.

It was dead silent in the room with everyone on pins and needles when Mother's tiny silver cell phone rang. Not much startled vampires, but that did.

She read the caller info on the front. "It's Charlie."

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Billy." Father and Alice said at the same time. Jake took two strides and was at mother's side to hear the conversation.

"He's here. Do you want..." Mother's face fell when Grandpa interrupted her. "I'll tell him." She nodded and hung up the phone.

Jake must have not been able to hear any better than I could because he still stared at Mother waiting for an answer about Billy.

Mother took a deep breath and swallowed. "Jake....Billy had a stroke the ambulance is on their way. He's unconscious."

I'm sorry was written all over Mother's face as Jake back up toward me. He finally turned toward me and my heart hit the floor. Billy. This was awful. Jake's face was a mixture of emotion; pain, anger, disbelief were all written there.

"Go to him." Was all I could say. Billy was important and I'd never forgive myself if Jake missed the last moments of Billy life.

Jake flew out the door tearing clothes as we went. I raced to the back wall with Mother to watch Jake. It was getting dark and I couldn't really see him once he hit the trees. It was times like this I hated being a half-vampire. I glanced at Mother and could tell that she was still watching him.

Suddenly sadness and grief overwhelmed me and I fell to the floor crying. Bawling. Father fell a few feet from me. He spoke words that were not his own.

"No. He cant' be dead...he can't"

"Jake...hurry."

"I think he'll make it."

"No not Billy."

Father spoke at the same time as the pack spoke in my head. Their combined grief was so much...too much. I couldn't stand it.

Rose's arms were around me and mother held Father.

"He must be speaking for the pack." Mother realized.

"Perhaps." Carlisle began. "Nessie can tap into the pack mind, but only when Jake is in wolf form. Edward must me able to hear everything they say and think because its coming though Renesmee."

I whimpered and curled up even tighter. I couldn't imagine an end to the pain.

"I'll go to the hospital and meet the ambulance." Carlisle told us as he flew out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I nestled closer to Mother in the backseat of the Volvo. Her cool skin was such a welcomed distraction from everything that was flooding into my mind. It was difficult to adjust to the outpouring of thoughts and emotions that kept turning on and off every time Jake phased. Right now he must be in human form. Father had been able to adjust more quickly than I had and now he was driving us all to the Jake's house to see what was happening and help if we could.

"I don't know why we couldn't have taken my car." Rosalie griped

"Because it attacks too much attention and we don't want to give them any reason not to let us on the reservation." Father answered. Clearly he was not in the mood of Rose.

"I thought we could come and go as we please now that Nessie and Jake are...you know." She seemed hesitant to bring the engagement though she shouldn't be in my opinion.

"Nessie may come and go as she please, but not the rest of us. She is only half and an inprintee."

Father slowed when we got to the board and rolled down the window. He was silent for a moment and then nodded and continued driving. He must have heard something a wolf was thinking. Since Jake wasn't a wolf I didn't know what was said, but it must have been something that allowed us on to the reservation.

"We're to go directly to Jacob's house and no where else." Father answered my silent question.

"As if there's anywhere else we'd go in this place." Rose muttered even though we could all hear her plainly.

As Father drove up to Jake's house we could see that there were plenty of people around. Everyone on the reservation must be worried about Billy. I saw faces that were unfamiliar to me. The car stopped and I sat up to open my door.

"Wait Renesmee." Father cautioned.

"Why?" Mother asked as she peered around and everyone on the lawn.

"Some of them have never seen us. I think Nessie should go first and if no one get agitated then we can all go."

"I didn't come just to sit in the car Edward." Rosalie complained.

"Why did you come?" Father spoke though his teeth.

"What if you have another episode and there's no one to take care of Nessie or fight or anything that might come up.

"That won't happen."

"Even so I'm here. Come on Nessie." Rosalie open her door and got out.

_Sorry._ I shrugged and got out of the car as well.

Rose and I walked up to the door and into the house. There were even more people inside if that was possible. I saw a few members of the pack near by and caught Seth's attention.

"Seth." I called.

He faked a smile and walked over to me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He walk out a little while ago, but he can't be far because he hasn't phased. Is it true you can hear his thoughts?"

"Seth, please focus. Do you know where he went?"

Seth shook his head and looked up over my head and smiled.

"Edward."

"Seth." Father smiled and extended his hand.

"Jacob is in the woods near by. I think if we can get some of the people to leave he'll come back." He informed us.

I looked around and some of the Quilluettes who weren't familiar with my family seemed uneasy. Perhaps it wouldn't be difficult to get them to head home at all.

Seth caught Sam's eye across the crowed living room and created a path toward him. It was a good thing we was so big. People wanted to get out of his way. Seth and Sam spoke for a while before Sam nodded and Seth walked back toward us.

Sam cleared his throat. "Everyone. We all appreciate your concern, but the Blacks have much to do now and require the space to do so."

Sam spoke with such authority that everyone automatically began to leave the living room and head to their cars. In less than five minuets the room was clear of everyone but Jake's pack, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth , and us. We all sat there staring at each other no one speaking. No one knew what to say. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine what Jake was going though. Neither one of my parents could die. Was Billy dying?

"No." Father spoke. "He's unconscious though. Carlisle will call when he knows more.

I nodded not certain if that was good news or just the lesser of two evils. Perhaps Jake was dreading coming to the house for fear of the news he might receive upon arrival.

"Jacob's out side." Mother announced from her position next to the window.

I was out the door and ten feet from him before anyone else moved.

"Jake." I didn't know what else to say. I'm hear for you and I love you didn't seem like words that would help right now.

"He's stable. Carlisle just phone." Father told him.

Jake nodded once. He seemed to be holding all of his emotions in, but he was busting at the seems trying to do so. I took a few step toward him, but he didn't move. Part of me expected him to move forward and open his arms for me and part of me thought he might retreat.

"Jacob is there anything we can do?" Sam asked with his arm around Emily's waist.

Jake just stood there. I took another two steps toward him. He didn't move again. He just stood there trying to be numb.

I heard Leah's voice next. "Jacob I know what you're going through."

"You don't know anything." Jake yelled. Clearly Leah had set him off.

Seth tried to smooth things over. "She'd only means that when we lost out father..."

"You still have your mother." Jake spat at Seth.

Clearly he was in a lot of pain. Seth looked hurt, but he knew where Jake was right now. I moved even closer to Jake.

"Renesmee be careful." Father warned.

"Why?" I asked looked at Mother and Father. I turned back to Jake and noticed he was trembling.

"Running away won't solve anything, Jacob." Rosalie interjected. Now I was starting to wish she hadn't come.

"I don't run away Blondie." Jake growled.

"You have before." She reminded him and hissed.

Jake was trembling even more now. He needed to calm down before he found himself in a fight he;d regret latter.

"Jake please. Take a deep breath."

"Renesmee stand back." Mother begged.

"No. Jake needs me." I told her. I tried to catch Jake's eyes, but he would look at me he just stood there growling at Rose and trembling. I know she wasn't his favorite member of my family, but he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Rosalie got down into a crouch.

"Rose!" Father yelled. Clearly angry with her for allowing this situation to happen.

The trembling rolled down Jake's back and everyone backed away. No one could forget what happened when someone was too close when a wolf phase. The constant reminder was on Emily's face.

I didn't think I just threw my arms around Jake's waist trying to hold his pain back. I knew I could do this. I could help him calm down. Help him not kill Rose or Seth or Leah or anyone.

"Nessie." Rose screamed and then she growled.

At first Jake trembled even more. I knew that if he did phase I'd be hurt, but I'd heal in no time. Slowly Jake began to tremble less and less until he wasn't trembling anymore, he was sobbing. Probably the first tears he'd shed for Billy. The first he'd shed in a while. Jake fell to his knees taking me with him. He held on to me like a life line and buried his face in my hair.

One by one everyone went inside or left. Soon it was just the two of us on the lawn. The sunlight had completely abandoned us, but the moon was full and her light turned everything silver, even Jake's hair.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I breathed after an eternity.

He didn't say anything. We continued to sit there for a while until the moon rose higher in the sky. No one came to check on us, they just left us is peace.

Finally Jake sat back on his heels and then stood up offering me his hand. I took it and stood with him.

"I'd never hurt you Ness." He whispered.

"I know. That's why I did it."

"It was still dangerous. You shouldn't have."

I looked at the ground so I didn't start a fight with Jake. I wouldn't have thought he was the last person I needed to convince that I could make my own decisions.

"I'm glad you did though. Thank you." Jake tried t smile but failed.

I glanced back up at his black eyes and placed my hand on his heart.

_Forever_

Jake did smile at that. "Long day, huh?"

I nodded.

"Let's get some sleep." Jake grabbed my hand and walked into the house. We walked past my parents and Seth. Everyone else had gone home and Rose left talking the car that none of us needed. We went into his room and shared the incredible small bed. Jake was asleep in no time and I wasn't far behind him.

Jacob's spicy scent filled my nostrils when I woke up. I was laying on his warm chest running my fingers across the smooth plains that were mine forever. I could tell that Jake was awake too, but I neither one of us had said anything or looked at each other. We simply laid their in silence. I ran my fingers over his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

Jake chuckled and I looked up at his to see what was funny. It saddened me to see the light had disappeared from his eyes.

"What?"

"No matter how many time I run my fingers through your hair the curls never frizz or part. Stubborn just like you."

"You want it to frizz?"

"No." He sighed and faked a smile for me. I turned back and laid my head on his chest again. I wished I could hear Jake's thoughts now. It might make it easier to help him in some way. I wished I knew what to do.

"I don't know what to do either Baby." He shrugged and pulled me up on the bed so I was face to face with him.

"Sometimes it easy to forget that some of us are human. I hate to think that one day Grandpa will..." Jake pressed his fingers to my lips. I guess he couldn't bear the thought of it either. Clearly this was not the way to help. But what was?

I looked Jake deep in the eyes searching for any kind of answer. All I knew was that it was four in the morning and that neither one of us were the least bit sleepy or the least bit ready to head downstairs. I could tell by the footsteps that the only one downstairs were Father, Mother, and Seth. Everyone else had taken a hike just after sundown.

Last night's events ran across my mind it all seemed surreal. Discovering that I could read Jake's thoughts, getting engaged, telling my family we were engaged, Grandpa's phone call, and then being connected to the pack mind, plus discovering that Jake had not only previously love my mother, but imprinted on me at my birth. How had all this happened in only twenty-four hours.

Jake laughed loudly. He must have seen and heard everything I'd been thinking. I joined in with him.

"We have been very busy huh?"

"Yeah." I giggled.

A phone call downstairs broke our laughter. Father answered.

"Carlisle."

I striended, but couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yes. I'll tell him. Thank you."

Father hung up the phone.

"They're up?" Mother questioned.

"They're awake." Father clarified.

"Yes." Said a little louder. I looked at Jake to see if he was confused as well, but he wasn't.

"Did you ask him something?"

"Yes." Jake nodded.

"Perhaps you should come downstairs." Father called to us.

In less than a minuet Jake and I walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Father and mother were standing in the middle of the room and Seth was half asleep on the couch watching the television.

"What's up?" I asked.

Mother smiled at Jake. "Billy's stable. He woke up, but he's resting now. Carlisle says Billy's not going to be in a coma anymore."

Jake took his first breath all day. He actually broke a smile. It was beautiful to see. I'd missed it in the last few hours. He looked over at me and then grabbed me and pulled me into one of his bear hugs that would crush a human.

Jake sat me down and kissed me fully on the lips.

"I should go see him." Jake beamed.

"Of course. I'll go get ready." I headed for the stairs.

"Renesmee I think you should stay here." Father interjected

"Father. No." It seemed like every time I woke up we'd taken three steps back.

"Ness, he's right. I should go alone." Jake reached out for my hand. I gave it to him, but frowned. Why didn't he want me there?

"I do want you there, but there is much to discuss with my Father and..." Jake sighed.

"I should be just the two of you." I realized that Billy had missed a lot. Of course Jake wanted to tell him son to father with out me tagging along.

"You're not a tag along..."

"I get it, I do. It's OK." I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. He needed time with his father and it was important. Jake kissed me back and then grabbed his keys off the table and ran out the door.

I was sad to see him go, but relieved that Billy was better. He was just resting now, no coma. I walked over to the couch in a daze and sat next to Seth.

"Huh?" Seth muttered in his sleep.

"Nothing Seth. Go to back to sleep." I whispered. I didn't have to tell him twice because he was snoring in no time.

Mother and Father stood across from me unsure what to say I suppose. It had been a while since I'd seen them to quite.

"Maybe we should watch a movie or something." Mother suggested. She sat and Father sat next to her. Mother flipped through the channels looking for anything to distract us. It would be a while before Jake came back and and no one was leaving until he did.

Mother finally settled on The Brady Bunch Movie. I remembered watching this with Emmett when I was about two. It seemed funnier then. Perhaps that was because my future father in law hadn't just won a battle for his life then. Oh to be a child.

I must have drifted off because when Seth stirred on the couch and woke me the movie was over.

"Sorry Nessie." Seth said with a mouth full of food.

"That's alright." I shrugged and repositioned myself to sit upright.

"Want some?" He offered. I glanced over the plate of eggs and bread. It did not look appetizing.

"Um..." I stalled. I was actually hungry.

"I made you some sausage and bacon Renessmee." Father called from the kitchen.

"Thanks." I jumped off the couch and practically ran into the kitchen. OK so maybe I was really hungry.

I scarfed down the hot bacon and sat next to mother at the small kitchen table.

"Would believe your father held this particular talent from me until after we were married." Mother gripped.

"Well I knew how important taking care of Charlie was to you Love." Father smiled and kissed Mother's temple.

"One more thing you can do better than I can." Mother shook her head.

"Well you are stronger love." Father reminded her. She smiled as she recalled that bit of information.

"Yes. I am." They both laughed and I finished the rest of my sausage. I felt much better now that I was full and Billy was better.

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was going down. I must have slept the day away. It seemed pretty outside even though it was overcast. At least there wasn't any rain today.

"I think I'll go outside for a bit." I announced and got up from the table.

It was rather warm outside. I sat on the front step to Jake's house and breathed in the sweet air. I wondered if Jake and I would like on the reservation or near my house. There was so much that was up in the air. Who's life would we follow more. Jake's or mine? I felt like I was holding everyone back. Carlisle didn't work much because people were staring to wonder why he looked so young. Everyone seemed like they were itching to get back out into the world and move somewhere, but no one wanted to separated. That meant moving all together. But on the other hand there was Jake's pack and Billy. I felt so torn. I could I reach a decision on something so big, but so important?

"Fine." Father spoke. I could tell he was trying to keep the strain out of his voice. He must must have been answering a silent question, but who's?

_Mine._ Jake thought.

I stood up and looked out into the trees. Unfortunately I couldn't tell where a thought came from the way I could a voice. I concentrated. When emotions were high last night and there were more of them I was able to see pictures of what they were seeing.

I closed my eyes and tried to blend my mind with Jake's to see what he saw.

I saw through his eyes. He was looking at me through the trees. He walked forward until he was thirty feet from me. I opened my eyes and there he was in wolf form.

_Do you want to run or ride?_ Jake smiled. Clearly he was in a better mood.

"Run." I beamed and headed for the forest. Jake was by my side. He began to lead the way and I followed close behind him. We ran for hours in the darkness. The pack mind was incredible. Jake didn't have to form an actual thought for me to understand what he wanted. There was no delay. It was all instinct. His instincts were my instincts. We both stopped short and stared at a great body of water.

I reached out to touch him. _Where are we?_

_Canada. _ Jake answered. _I used to run here._

_Beautiful._

_Very._

Jake circled me and moved between my legs so I was sitting on his back. _ Now you ride._

_Yes sir._

Jake looked back at me a rolled his eyes.

I laughed as Jake took off running. It looked like we were headed home. I laid my head down between his shoulder blades and saw through his eyes. The wind whipped through my hair all the way back to the cottage. I openned my eyes and stared at the cottage. I could see a faint light in the windows.

I got off Jake's back and walked toward the door.

_Wait._ Jake asked

I stood there facing the door while he phased back into a man

I felt his heat before his hand rested on my waist and his other hand covered my eyes.

"I want you to be surprised." He breathed into my ear.

Jake removed his hand from my waist and opened the door. We walked inside the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake placed his hand on my lower back and led me into the cottage. He still had his hands over my eyes, but I could hear the fire crackling in the fire place. Neither one of us ever got cold, so it must be for ambiance. I could also smell scented candles and food. Usually the smell of food was displeasant, but it must have been all meat. I tried to determine which meats there were since it was more than one.

Once we were in the middle of the living room Jake removed his hand from my eyes. I looked around the cottage I loved. It had been slightly transformed. There was the roaring fire in the fireplace, but the candles were everywhere. On the window sills and the table, even on the floor. It was beautiful.

Right in the middle of the floor near the fireplace were several blankets and next to the blankets was a picnic basket.

"What's in the basket?" I asked not able to contain my excitement. This was the first time I'd gotten to be alone with Jake since we became engaged.

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

"I thought this was my surprise." I pouted.

"The evening is far from over." Jake smiled and walked toward me. His eyes grew dark as his eyes scanned my face and then my body.

I turned my head and smiled. So maybe that was my true surprise. I had to stifle a giggle as I looked back at him.

"Is this where you were all day?" I asked.

"No." He shrugged. "I spent most of my time at the hospital and then I came over here."

"You must be tired."

"I've never been more awake." He assured me and took another step forward. With each step he took I had to bend my neck more to look at him. He was so very tall. At times I loved it and at other times I felt very tiny. I can't imagine what Alice felt standing next to Jake.

"How's Billy." I breathed. My pulse was quickening.

"Getting better. He's resting now." Jake reached out and ran his fingers across my cheek. "I told him about out engagement. He gave us his blessing and asked what took me so long."

"Sounds like Billy." I managed to whisper. Jake's spicy scent was messing with my head and making speaking rather difficult.

"Ness...."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for yesterday. Helping me...not freak out."

"Don't mention it." I shrugged. It was hard to remember back that far. In fact it was hard to think of anything other than Jake standing in front of me right now looking like perfection.

It just occurred to me that Jake had put clothes back on after he phased. I realized that I was a tiny bit disappointed. At least he could have been shirtless. After all we were alone, for a while.

I bit my lip and placed my hand on Jake's chest.

_My parents?_

"I asked Edward to stay away tonight. I don't think he like it, but he'll respect it." I nodded and smiled. That was one thing I didn't have to worry about. I removed my hand from Jake's chest before he could hear and see everything else I was thinking about.

"Ness..." Jake placed his warm hand under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at him. "This is just for us to be alone together. There's no pressure here."

"Oh I know." I blurted out. I knew Jake would never try to talk me into doing anything I was uncomfortable it. The real problem was that I was very comfortable with it. I wanted to be with Jake and I didn't want to wait. Maybe I was inpatient, but we were engaged and getting married. It was our decision and if it was up to me...well this just seemed perfect.

Jake reached down and pulled material out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Blindfold."

I raised my eyebrows and Jake bellowed a laugh. "It's for the food. So you can guess."

"Oh." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and laughed. What else would it be for? My mind was clearly ahead of Jake's.

Jake placed the blindfold over my eyes and then took my hands. I felt the soft blankets beneath my feet. Jake gently pulled me down so I was sitting in front of him.

It surprised me to learn that all my other senses were heightened when I couldn't see. I felt more and smelt more. Apparently I would taste more as well.

"Alright Ness. I'll feed you a piece of meat and you have to guess what it is."

"So it's like a game."

"Uh...yeah."

Jake seemed uncertain. I smiled as a few thoughts ran through my head.

"So what do I get if I get it right?" I smirked.

"Well..." Jake pondered.

I placed my hand on his leg and showed him a picture of him taking off his shirt. He chuckled and moved closer to me.

"Sure Sure." His voice deepened. "But what do I get if you get it wrong?"

I bit my lip and placed my hand on his knee again. This time I showed him a picture of myself taking off my shirt.

"I suppose that will do." He mused clearly making fun of me. I lightly slapped his shoulder and smiled.

"So we're agreed." I extended my hand

He took it and we shook. I had to laugh at the formality of the situation. I expected Jake to laugh with me, but he didn't. Instead he pulled me into a kiss.

It as warm and soft. I felt my body reacting to him, craving him, his taste. Thoughts of being naked with him the day before flew into my head and I practically lunged at him. It was a good thing Jake was so strong or I would have knocked him over. Jake pushed me back down so I was sitting.

"We have all night Ness." He reasoned.

I groaned. No time like the present as far as I was concerned.

After a moment I felt Jake's fingers at my lips. I gently parted them as he pushed the warm meat into my mouth. I chewed and let the juiced slide down my throat. I tasted good. Well seasoned and tender.

"Beef." I announced. I was certain.

"Well...there goes my shirt." Jake faked disappointment as if he ever wore a shirt.

We repeated the process several times until Jake's shirt, undershirt, shoes, and socks were discarded. Although I couldn't see I was fairly certain that he only had his pants and possibly his underwear on. I, however, was still fully dressed.

Jake barked a laugh and placed more meat into my mouth. It was clearly fried chicken. One of my favorites it fact. I smiled and chewed.

"Pork?" I asked innocently

"Chicken." Jake corrected me. He was no longer chuckling.

"Darn." I shrugged and pulled my emerald shirt over my head. I was slightly revealed that I couldn't see Jake's face as he looked at me in my bra.

He didn't move for a moment. So I decided to prompt him. "I'm ready. Don't worry I'll get this one right."

Jake repeated the action. This time it was roast beef.

"Bacon." I smirked and reached for the button on my pants. Jake reached out for my hand and stopped me.

"Ness." He asked trying to make sure I really wanted this.

"These are the rules Jake." I protested.

Jake didn't release my hands to let me remove my pants. Instead he allowed his hot fingers to slowly trail across my stomach to the button on my pants. He opened them and slid them down my legs discarding them.

My pulse was defiantly racing and I could hear that Jake's was too. His scent was growing stronger and his breathing was getting deeper.

I reached up to removed the blindfold. I had to see Jake. I had to know what he was thinking. It was driving me crazy. Jake held my hands and stopped me from removing the blindfold.

"Not yet." He breathed. His spicy scent filled my nostrils driving me crazy.

"Why not yet?" I protested.

I felt the heat off Jake's body as he neared my neck. He had to be less than an itch from me. He slowly exhaled sending shivers down my spine.

"Because I like you this way." He breathed and pressed his lips to my neck right under my ear. I bit my lip to keep from gasping.

"Vulnerable?" I asked, not understanding him.

"Aware." He corrected and trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I couldn't help letting a slight moan escape from my lips.

"Oh." I managed to whisper just as Jake's kisses made their way to the other side of my neck. My pulse felt so loud drumming in my ears.

I ran my fingers over Jake's broad shoulders. They were was smooth and warm. I remember the copper color and smiled. Jake was right. I was very...aware. I moved my hands from his shoulders to chest and explored the ripples and planes. Jake moaned into our kiss and I had to stifle a laugh. Clearly I was having an affect on him.

Jake's skin seemed to pull over his pecks and abs. I sighed the further down my hands traveled. It was incredible knowing and memorizing Jake in this way. I moved past his navel to his pants and traced along the waist. Did I dare to take them off?

My hands began to shake as I considered un-buttoning and unzipping Jake's trousers. Before I could reach a decision Jake pushed my hands away and pulled back. I pouted wondering what he was up to now.

I felt the head from Jake's hands as they wrapped around my head and removed the blindfold. Everything was sharper after I blinked. Jake was sitting in front of me. He smiled and tossed the blindfold aside.

I'd never seen the look he had on his face before. He appeared...nervous. I knew this was also Jake's first time, but I didn't think he'd be nervous. After all he'd had several years to get used to the idea. I reached for Jake's face and cupped is cheek.

_It OK that you're nervous. I understand._

Jake shook his head. "I'm not nervous Ness. I...I don't want." He looked away into the fire. The light played across his features and muscles. I reached for him again.

_What? _ I prompted

"Hurt you." He breathed and closed his eyes.

I giggled. "Jake you can't hurt me." I shrugged. "I'm pretty tough. You don't have to hold back." I started to giggle again and then thought about what I'd said. It made me blush to think of Jake and all his muscles not holding back.

Jake sighed and turned to look back at me. His eyes were even darker now, sexier.

"All girls hurt their first time Ness."

My jaw dropped a bit, then I closed it and swallowed. I truly had not thought of that. That it would hurt the first time Jake... I turned from him. It was my turn to stare into the fire.

"I'm sorry Ness." Jake shrugged and and ran his fingers through my hair. "I understand if you'd rather wait..."

"No." I shouted and bit my lip. "I want to." I looked down for a moment gathering my nerve. Sure Jake and I had made out, but we'd never discussed sex in anyway. In fact other than Carlisle's medical lesson's I knew nothing other than what had been gathered off of television.

"If I relax and we go slow. It won't hurt much. I read that somewhere." I looked up at Jake as soon as I finished speaking. He seemed unsure so now I was unsure. "Or maybe we should just get it over with?"

I searched Jake's face for an answer he didn't seem to have.

"I don't know Ness. It seems either way... I guess whatever you want."

Darn it. I had wanted him to pick. Why'd he even have to bring it up? I thought about it. If it was going to hurt either way maybe we should just get it over.

"Just get it over." I told him and he nodded. Then he broke out in laughter.

"What?" I demanded. I really didn't want to be laughed at when I was half naked.

"I was just wondering if you were even in the mood anymore?"

I shook my head and giggled. I guess that was kind of funny. All this talk of pain had sort of gotten us of topic. I glanced back up and Jake's smiling face. His white teeth shown against his russet skin and his black hair caressed his shoulder. How could I not be in the mood?

I moved forward so Jake and I were chest to chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pressed my lips to his. I couldn't help moaning ever so slightly after tasting him again. I couldn't wait to taste how spicy he was for the rest of my life.

Jake pulled me even tighter to his body deeping the kiss and he ran his hands over my shoulders and back, waist, and hips. I could feel myself getting warmer and more aroused.

"Mmm...Jake." I whispered against his lips and ran my fingers through his hair.

Jake's fingers made their way to my bra clasp and expertly unhooked it. I shivered a bit even though I wasn't cold. Jake and I weren't kissing anymore, but our foreheads were pressed together. He hooked his fingers underneath my bra straps and traced them up and over my shoulders until they were right above my breast. Then he slid the material off my body and tossed it aside.

My heart was racing with anticipation and this was still familiar territory. I swallowed again and closed my eyes. I felt the warmth from Jake's hands over my breast before they made contact. He gently caressed them and then cupped them and massaged them slowly. I sighed as my body relaxed with his touch. He was warm and wonderful.

Jake removed his hand, sat back, and then pulled me on top of his lap. We were still facing each other, but even closer now. I though he would resume massaging but instead he leaned over and took on of my nipples into his mouth and sucked. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. Jake's hand found my other nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. The two different sensations were driving my crazy. I was moaning and sighing audibly. Thank goodness my parents were back at Jake's house tonight.

Jake chuckled a laugh after hearing my thoughts and cradled me in his lap. For the first time I felt Jake's desire for me. Jake and I both looked down and then at each other. I stared into his eyes and placed my hands on his perfect chest sliding them down until I reached the waist of his pants. Before Jake could stop me I unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down.

I frowned realized that sitting on Jake's lap prevented my from removing his pants. In less than a second I was off Jake's lap with his pants in my hand. I tossed them over to where the rest of our clothes were. So now Jake and I were only in our underwear. I was growing impatient with all this and lunged at Jake throwing him to the floor.

We rolled on the blankets Jake had laid out earlier that day kissing and caressing. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything. I wasn't nervous anymore. Any amount of pain would be worth being with him on this level. I felt Jake rip my underwear off. I reached down and pulled at his boxers until the material ripped from his body. Now there was nothing between us.

Jake flipped us so he was on top. He rocked back on his knees and looked down at me. I was completely naked with Jake above me and I'd never been so comfortable. I didn't blush or move. As long as Jake wanted to look at me he was welcomed to.

"You are so beautiful Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Jake told me.

I glanced down at Jake's manhood. He was larger than I'd expected. I smiled when I realized this pleased me. I looked at his erection for a moment before allowing my eyes to travel back up to his face. I reached out for Jake with my hand. He took it and smiled. Then he placed his hand son either side of me and leaned over until out bodies were touching.

He kissed me sweetly while moving his hand between us so he could guide himself inside of me. I felt Jake rub against my core and my legs relaxed falling open. I moaned into our kiss and Jake gently pushed himself inside me. He kept going until he reached my barrier.

Jake sighed and broke our kiss. I thought about saying something, but reconsidered and decided to wait until he was ready. After all this was our very first time. We wouldn't get another.

Jake sighed again and pushed until he was past my barrier. I gasped and grabbed onto him. It had hurt. Not excruciating, but rather uncomfortable. I took several deep breaths and tried to relax.

"Sorry Ness." Jake breathed into my ear. I immediately took my hands off of him so he wouldn't feel the pain through me.

"Keep going." I whispered.

Jake slid into me again. This time didn't hurt. There was only the residual pain from the first time. He pulled back and slid in again. He did it over and over and after a few times I didn't feel any pain at all. Soon my core began to heat up and I felt the sensations of him inside me. I moaned realizing I'd adjusted to Jake's size and wrapped my arms around him again.

Jake moaned and moved faster. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist. He continued pumping and I moaned louder.

_Faster Jake_

He complied thrusting fast and deeper into me. I never felt anything so real and amazing. I gasped and leaned back against the blankets. It was almost to much for me to handle. It was as if time stood still while Jake made love to me. He seemed to know exactly what to do and how to touch me. The angle of every thrust was perfect.

Suddenly it occurred to me that Jake was doing all the work. That didn't seem right. I placed my hand on my cheek and showed him a picture of me on top.

"You sure?" He furled his eyebrows.

I nodded and we flipped seamlessly. I'd never ridden a man before so I wasn't one hundred percent sure how to do it. I sat up a little and slid back down on to Jake. He moaned and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat up higher and slid back down on him faster. He gasped his eyes getting more intense. I never broke eye contact with him as I rode him harder and faster.

I began to tremble and gasp and feel overwhelmed. Leaning over I placed my hands on Jake's chest for leverage and continued to ride him. He groaned and grabbed my hips. Jake met my every thrust and soon took over thrusting into me harder than ever before. I heard both of our hearts beating and saw the blood pulsing though Jake's veins. I felt too weak to bite him now. His scent was driving me crazy.

"Jake!" I screamed and collapsed onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pumped into me again and again. I felt the pressure building inside me. I was trembling and screaming from the sheer pleasure of it all. I called Jake's name over and over until the pressure inside me exploded. I clamped down around Jake's member. He gasped and pulled me closer.

"Ness." He gasped holding me through our orgasms.

Eventually our high expired and he laid there me on top of him and him inside of me. Our breathing returned to normal as well as our heart rate. Jake pulled my hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

I smiled knowing we'd actually done it. We'd made love. I couldn't have been closer to him than I was now and I was so glad we done this tonight. Everything seemed so perfect.

I turned my head and kissed Jake's chest.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Baby."

"How long before we can do that again?"

Jake laughed and pulled me up higher so we could kiss. I guess that was his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

"How do you feel about purple because I think that purple will really offset your hair and Jacob's skin. And I thought that as an additional color a sort of mixture between bronze and beige. You guys are going to look so beautiful. Now for the place...."

Alice continued to rattle on about the location. She threw around the words destination wedding and I was done. This was suppose to be fun. Maybe I could pretend I was in physical pain like mom did. It's not like Alice could see me and know I wasn't being truthful. On second thought...

_Father...could you send a little help for me? Please._

"...Smaller wedding parties are more ascetically pleasing, but you'd run the risk of hurting someone's feelings. And of course there's always the weather to consider..."

I swallowed a sigh and waited.

_Come on Father...._

"Nessie." Mother's voice rang like a bell. I jumped up a little to fast just as she was opening the door.

"Yes, Mother?" I answered her casually. It was difficult to not look at Alice and make sure she was buying it.

"I wanted you're opinion on something. Thought maybe...we could talk it over downstairs."

She smiled shyly over at me and I wondered if Father had sent her, or if she really wanted my opinion.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"But Bella, we were going over wedding plans and if we're going to make these deadlines..." Alice whined.

"Well I'll help you with it later." Mother nodded.

"Really?" Alice and I spoke at the same time.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "It's not my big day."

"Sweet." I jumped a little and headed for the door. I heard Alice gasp and I cringed. "I mean about Mom helping with the wedding. It'll take some off of our shoulders." I nodded and turned before Alice could say anything else.

Mother was sitting down on the couch with a book on her lap waiting for me.

"Thanks." I mouthed.

"So what's up?" I asked as I pulled my legs in and wrapped my arms around them.

"Um..." Mom looked down clearly hesitating. She must have been nervous about whatever she wanted my opinion on.

"So...I've been restless lately. It like...I don't have anything to do now that you're...that you don't need me."

"Are you kidding? Of course I need you. I'll always need you." I was shocked she could even think that.

Mom giggled and shook her head. "I know. I only mean that its different and...for the first time I don't have anyone to take care of. First there was Renee, then Charlie, and then you. But you're grown now. So I don't have anything to do."

I frowned. I'd never thought of myself as something to do, but I suppose all children are. It also never occurred to me that Mother was the only one of us that felt the need to do something besides Carlisle.

"Well I've been reading and studying...mostly you actually."

"Me?"

"Yes." she laughed. "You are so rare that we wanted to know as much as possible. Since I became a vampire I've been able to do all the things I couldn't before. At first it was fascinating and then it became the norm, but the one difference has been protecting my loved ones."

I recalled that day all those years ago in the clearing where Mother had protected us with her shield. She was like a superhero.

"I found out as much as I could to protect you. Along the way I studied things that fascinated me. I suppose I was fascinated that I understood it and that it came so easily."

"What's so easy?"

"Medicine." She beamed.

I looked at her still not comprehending her meaning.

"I think I want to be a doctor. I've always taken care of people."

"Wow Mom. That's amazing. You could save lives when a normal vampire would..." I trailed off and giggled.

"I know, but I've never been normal for some reason. I think I could be just as strong as Carlisle and just as knowledgeable."

"Of course." I realized I was leaning forward into Mother. The though of my superhero mother being a super genius doctor intrigued me.

"And I also thought about working with pregnant mothers who were having trouble. Medical trouble. Since I had a nearly impossible birth I thought I could research and help woman in similar situations."

Mother looked at me expectantly. I smile wondering how she could be nervous about something so incredible.

"Mom. That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. I think Dad and Carlisle and everyone will be so excited."

Mother paused and bit her lip. "I guess the real thing holding me back is...who's going to trust a doctor that looks like she's nineteen? I'll always look like this so..."

"I'm sure there are ways around that." I added attempted to quickly dispelled her fears. I didn't want her to chicken out.

"Maybe we could convince everyone that you're a prodegy or have some type of hormone thing that makes you appear younger than you are. I'm sure if the ten of us put our heads together we can find a solution." I nodded earnestly as if that alone would convince her. I wanted Mother to be happy so badly. I wanted everyone to be happy.

Mother sighed and laughed. "You're right. I'm sure we'll think of something."

We exchanged a smile at the same time I heard Jake approached through the back door. He was sitting beside me on the couch in no time.

"Hey Bells." He greeted mother right before he kissed me lightly on the lips. It burned inside me a little bit that it was inappropriate for me to grab Jake and greet his properly with my Mother right next to us. I wondered if Jake had the same thoughts I did.

"Hey Jake." Mother said casually.

Jake threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I looked up at him and smiled. Jake had an odd look on his face like he was about to bring up something unpleasant, but he never got around to it.

The conversation upstairs got loud enough to grab all of our attentions. Rose and Emmett were arguing. We all looked at each other as Mother got up to see what was going on. I contemplated following her, but we didn't need to because Rose and Emmett were heading down the steps.

"Rose we should be honest."

"Emmett no. Be quite." Rose commanded. Once she saw our faced she knew there was no point.

Alice and Jasper appeared at the top of the stars. "What all this noise?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rose quipped.

"No. Not nothing." Emmett steamed. Something really had him worked up.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged. I'd never really seen Rose and Emmett have any kind of fight. But they were both riled up and breathing heavily.

"What wrong is..."

"No." Rose hissed cutting Emmet off mid-sentence.

"...Rose isn't happy. She wants to leave and she's afraid to tell you." Emmett continued.

Rosalie hissed again turning from Emmett and us.

"Leave?" Mother asked. "Why would you leave?"

Alice sighed "I saw this coming."

"You could have told me he was going to throw me under the bus." Rose spoke to Alice through her teeth still refusing to look at Emmett.

I walked toward the steps and placed my hand on the rail. "You want to leave Rose?"

She slowly turned back to face me. Our eyes met and I saw the sad truth in them. My shoulders fell and I sighed. Rose wasn't happy. I'd been afraid of this day. After all Rose and everyone had been staying here couped up for me. But I was an adult now. I suppose I didn't need them the same way I once had. I was getting married for Pete's sake.

"I'm sorry Nessie. It's not that I want to leave. But. I miss it. I missed going out and..." Rose trailed off as her gaze moved passed me to the garage door. I looked over my shoulder and saw father, Carlisle, and Esme. They must have just returned from a trip I hadn't known about. We'd all be so wrapped up that no one of had payed attention to their entrance. I glanced up at Emmett and could tell that he felt badly for bring it up now.

"Rose." Esme said softly as if she was disappointed. I didn't' think that was fair. After all Rose had given up six years for me.

"Selfish." Father spoke. I heard Rose's jaw snap shut to refrain from saying anything else.

"No." I shook my head defending her.

Father looked at me inquisitively.

"Rose has given up a lot. You all have. You might have moved if hadn't been for me. You would have. We've all been in this house for far too long."

"What are you suggesting Ness." Jake moved toward me.

"Only that I don't want anyone to sacrifice for me. It's not like we'd never see Rose and Emmett again." I tried to reason. Everyone seemed doubtful. Rose and Emmett were the only ones' who ever had the urge to live separate from us. They'd done it before the family had moved back to forks.

"Perhaps an extended vacation." Mother added. She didn't want to be involved, but she hated it when the family fought.

"I don't think that's what Rose had in mind." Father breathed placing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. I knew that move. He usually did it when a lot of people where speaking to him mentally.

"Maybe it's best if we get it all out in the open." I suggested. "Dining room." I took Jake's hand and led the way to the dining room. Everyone filed in after us.

Alice told me that once they'd all met around the dining room to discuss when Mother would become a vampire. Turns out that, thanks to me, they didn't really have to make decision let alone act on it.

We all sat I was in the middle with Jake on my right followed by Mother, Father, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose on my left. Well Father and Rose were separate. So good so far.

"Alright Renessmee. This was your idea so..." Father led.

I looked at him with shock. Sure it was my idea, but I never thought that I'd lead such an important discussion. At that moment I was all too painfully aware that the earth wasn't capable of opening up and swallowing me whole. Damn it.

Nine pairs of eyes watched and waited.

"Well... I don't want anyone to put his or her life on hold for me. I know we've always been together, but." I sighed. "I'm not an obligation. No one has to stay with me if that not what they want." I squared my shoulders. "Except Jake." I added. "And Mother and Father." I breathed and looked up into Esme's eyes. "And Esme...so then Carlisle too." Darn it. I had started out so strong.

Emmett cleared his throat and I folded my hands and placed then in my lap. Jake cover my hands with his warm one.

"What about you Ness?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"Would you be happy if the family was apart?"

I looked from Jake's eyes to Rose's. I could tell that she wanted the truth, but she also wanted to leave. _What should I do?_

"You should be honest, Nessie." Father interjected.

I took a deep breath and glanced up at the ceiling for strength. "I'm only happy if everyone else is happy. Besides, They can always come back. Just a run or a drive or a plane ride away. I'm not selfish."

"No, you're not." Father breathed and glared at Rosalie.

Jake exhaled. "While we're here maybe we should hash everything out."

"Agreed." Father nodded.

"Hash what out?" Alice chirped from across the table.

I realized Alice must have known how the first part would go, but since she couldn't see Jake she hadn't known about this.

"What are we going to do after the wedding? Where will we stay?"

"You can stay here." Carlisle offered. "Esme's been dying to build onto the house."

"It's true. We'd love to have you with us."

I began to chew on my lip. Jake didn't want to stay in the house with everyone. He wanted to to enjoy being a married couple alone, at least at first.

"What about the cottage." Mother added.

"Bella we can't take your cottage." Jake shook his head.

"It would be a gift."

"He's right Mom. That place is yours and...Jake can't jump the river when he's human. Do we have to hash this out right now?"

We all stared at each other in silence for several minutes. No one seemed to have a plan or suggestion that was agreeable to everyone else. Then someone I never would have guessed broke the silence.

"What about after that? Years from now when we all move. Does Jake have to stay here because of the pack and the tribe?" Jasper asked.

Another silence fell over the table, but this one was dripping with thoughts. I didn't have answers to any of these questions. I hadn't really wanted to ask them.

"Jacob?" Carlisle looked at us both.

Jake sighed. "I don't know yet. I know I can't leave with my dad..." He trailed off not wanted to say too much or even think about it. Billy was still very weak and we weren't sure that he'd ever fully recover. How could Jake leave him? How could I consider asking him?

"The pack doesn't matter as much. We can hear each over vast distances. Besides there hasn't been any action for years." He chucked attempting to lighten the mood in the room.

"Perhaps this doesn't all have to be decided tonight." Esme smiled.

"I think you're right. We should just...think about what was said and...reconvene later to discuss." I nodded and stood taking Jake's hand. I left the room and everyone filed our after me going their separate ways.

Rose shut Emmett our of their room. I hated that she was angry with him. In a way he'd done the right thing.

"Hey." Jake interrupted my thoughts and gently pulled me toward the back door. "Hungry?" He smiled.

"Yes." I sighed and kicked off my shoes. I preferred to run barefoot. Jake took off his shirt and set it on top of my shoes. Then he took my hand and led me toward the tree line so he could phase.

Once we were in the trees Jake kicked off his pants. I looked at him as he did and he laughed. His laughed changed into a bark once he phased. I wrapped his pants around my arm and we took off running north.

_I can't believe you were staring at me_

"What. Isn't not like I haven't seen you before. Why? Do you mind?"

_No. It's hot! Just never thought you'd do it._

"Learn something every day." I giggled just as we picked up the scent of a few elk. Jake and I looked at each other as we turned east. "It's no self-healing,shape-shifter, but it will do." I sighed and giggled. I had tasted Jake last night before bed. It was becoming a part of our regular activities.

Jake took down the biggest Elk first and I took down the other one. I knew he did it just so I wouldn't brag later on that I'd gotten the biggest one. I scowled as I drank from my kill. Next time the biggest one would be mine.

I stood up and licked the blood from my lips. It had been too long since I hunted. This would keep me full for days which was good because I need to concentrate on what to do with the rest of my life. Somehow the rest of my life had begun today.

_Penny for your thoughts._

"The answers aren't coming."

_What answers?_

"Where are we going to spend the rest of our lives? Even if we do stay here one day we'll be to old to look so young. We all will. All of the wolves. Then what? We have a serious problem on so many levels Jake."

_Hold on. Look we don't have to decided all this today._

"But we can't expect my family to put their lives on hold while we take our time deciding."

_OK. That's fair. But we can't rush into the wrong decision either._

"True."

Jake walked toward me and and pressed his nose to my forehead. A kiss. His warmth penetrated into me.

_Ness. I promise we'll figure it out and soon. Try not to stress. It will age you._

We both broke out in laughter. Worrying wouldn't age us, but it didn't do us any good either.

"Alright. I promise not to stress. Let's go." I nodded in the direction of home and started running. Jake was right on my heels.

_He went this way._

_Yeah. I got him OK. Look veer right and cut in off._

_Who made you Alpha?_

_Just do it OK._

"What are they talking about?" I yelled over my shoulder as I picked up the pace.

_They smelled a Vamp on our land. Unfamiliar scent. Not one of the family._

"I vampire around here?

_Yeah. He's running from them. Guy's were almost there._

_We can handle it Jake. Its just one. _

_Yeah, we're not that out of practice._

_Just corner him. We're on our way. _Jake ordered.

Jake rolled his eyes at how eager Quil and Seth were to take the Vampire down.

He stopped all of a sudden. I stopped too and he stood in front of me. Not two seconds later a vampire with long dark hair stood in front of us. Quil and Seth appeared behind him. They were growling.

I thought he'd have the look of sheer terror on his face, but he was calm and serene. His features were chiseled and sharp, but he looked foreign to me. His dark hair hung straight down past his shoulders. It was longer than Jake's. His eyes were bright red though and that meant might have been hunting in the area not that long ago.

_Hold on a second._ Jake told the other wolves.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and moved to the side so I could see the new vampire better. I'd never met him before.

"Are you Renesmee?" His voice was liquid smooth with a slight accent. Spanish perhaps.

All three of the wolves growled in unison.

"Yes." I breathed. How did he know me. Perhaps he was a friend of a friend. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name is Adam. I'm here to protect you." He took a step toward me and Jake growled stepping in front of me.

"Protect me from what?"

"My brother. He's coming to collect you."

_Collect?! _Jake snarled.

"For the Voltaire. Evedently if anyone is able to bring you to the Volturi he or she may join their ranks.

"Like...kidnapping?"

"Yes. But I won't let that happen."

_Ness we can't trust him._

I put my hand on Jake's shoulder again. _I know, but we need to find out what he's talking about._

_Jake I don't like this._

_Yeah, something's not right man._

_Call Edward. _Jake looked over his shoulder at me.

_OK. _

I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial for my Father's phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake insisted that I ride to the clearing. I started to protest, but now didn't seem like a good time to pick a fight. Several time I restrained from looking over my shoulder at Adam. It had been so long since I'd met anyone new and my head was swimming with questions for him. For instance what did he mean protect me. Did the Volturi really want me? I thought they had to pretend to be the good guys so I was safe. Since when were they going through such unsavory channels?

_They've never been the good guys Ness. Doesn't really surprise me. Only a matter of time I guess._

I sighed and peered through the forest. We were near the clearing. I could see my family waiting there. They'd all come with Father and they looked agitated.

We exited the woods and Father was standing the closest to us. I had a feeling that Mother wanted to be close to him, but she was standing back beside Carlisle and Esme instead. Emmet and Jasper were on either side of Father and Rose and Alice were a few feet behind them.

We all stopped and stood there for a moment. I didn't have the courage to speak first. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end and I knew that Adam was staring at me. I couldn't help it this time. I turned and met his crimson eyes and nodded in the direction of my father.

Adam nodded once and turned to face Father. "Hello. Edward I presume."

Father was clearly caught off guard. "That's correct."

"My name is Adam and I've come to warn you. All of you, but especially Renesmee. She is in danger."

"Why should we believe you?" Rose growled from behind Emmett.

"I've risked a great deal to find you all before my brother."

"Brother?" Alice quipped. I suppose she wasn't able to see this. That surprise me. Obviously Adam was a full Vampire. Why would he be hidden from Alice's visions?

"Yes. My brother Zed. A twin actually. He was informed that he would gain favor with the Volturi with he brought them Renesmee." Adam glanced at me as he said my name and I could feel Jake growling beneath me.

Father looked at Jasper and then took a few steps toward Adam at a human pace. "You're saying that the Volturi are trying to capture my Daughter. For what purpose?"

Adam sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have that information. My brother might, but... I could speculate, but I might be wrong."

"Perhaps." Carlisle began a walked around to stand beside Father. "They are aware of the possibilities of childbirth. They could reproduce Vampires or something like them."

"Vampires with powers." Mother blurted out. Everyone turned to look at her except Father and Jake who kept their eyes on Adam.

"It has to be a genetic anomaly and Renesmee's the first person to ever be proof of that. She took our powers and inverted them. They could breed Vampires and half-vampires with powers. You said they were collectors. Renesmee is priceless." Mother was breathing heavily with her revelation.

My blood ran cold as I heard the truth in her words. It's true. Carlisle had already told me that I might be able to reproduce. Of course they would want that. They might want Jake too.

_They can't have us!_

I took a deep breath and let the cold air fill my lungs. As I slowly released it I turned to face Adam again. "You're brother is attempting to kidnap me and take my back to the Volturi. And you're here to stop him. Why would he do that? Is there no other way he could be of value to them?"

Adam close the gap between us in less than a second and Jake jumped back growling.

"That not a good idea." I warned him.

"Can't you control him?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hardly." I smirked. Adam must not have realized that Jake, Quil, and Seth were shape-shifters.

"My brother is of value to the Volturi, but if he brings them something invaluable he'll find favor. Otherwise he might just be a guard."

_Why is he of value?_

"Why is he of value?" I asked for Jake.

Adam sighed and looked at the ground momentarily. "My brother has a power..."

"What power?" Emmett hissed.

"He has the ability to alter perception. Like a mirage. What you think you're experiencing and what you're actually experiencing become two different things. The longer he's around a person the more he can alter his or her perceptions. That's why he mustn't get near you Renesmee. He'll convince you that it was your idea to go see the Volturi and have your family supporting you."

I shivered and Jake took a few steps sideways so that we were close to Father and Carlisle now. Seth and Quil were still behind Adam.

"I have a question." Alice chipped from behind Jasper's shoulder. "If powers are genetic don't you have one. I mean is this your real brother?"

"Yes. My sister and I also have a power."

"Sister?" Esme whispered to Mother.

"What powers?" Father demanded.

Adam moved forward a step and this time no one stepped back. After all he was betraying a family member and giving us a lot of information. Perhaps they were beginning to trust him.

"I am able to mimic powers. But only when I am in the vicinity of a being with powers. It is usually a rather weak version of the power, but can prove useful. My sister is a sponge however, which is why I had to tell you all this before she arrives."

"She coming here?" Alice hissed. Clearly she hadn't seen that either.

"Yes."

"What's a sponge?" Mother asked. She moved next to Father in a flash. He didn't flinch so he must not feel there was any danger.

"Whenever she is around she soaks up all the power. No one can use any power when she is near and we've yet to find an exception to that rule. It's like she sucks all power and magic out of the room."

"Interesting." Carlisle breathed.

"Very." I agreed. I climbed down from Jake's back.

_No!_

"It's alright Jake. I want to see something."

"You named him Jake?"

"No." I shrugged wondering how long this would go on. I looked back and winked at Jake and then placed my hand on Adam's cheek.

I showed him a picture of Jake phasing from a wolf into a human. Adam flinched and stared at me then Jake and then me again.

"Most unusual." Adam smiled. It was the first smile I'd seen out of him. "Sorry Jake I didn't know."

"Now you show me something." I urged. I wanted to see how his power worked.

"I'm afraid I can't Renesmee?"

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because he can't mimic anyone who isn't a full vampire. He also won't be able to change into a wolf." Father informed everyone.

"Oh." I sighed. It might have been interesting to see what others see.

Father gasped behind me and I turned to find that everyone was gathered around him.

"Edward?" Mother questioned.

"It's alright. I think. Adam's sister must be near by. I can't hear anyone." Father scanned everyone's faces attempting to force some sort of thought from there minds.

"How odd." He frowned.

"How does it feel?" Mother placed her hand on father's chest.

"Uncomfortable. It's been a very long time since I was unable to hear everyone's thoughts. It's all gone. Wiped clean."

Father's agitation was evident. He probably felt vulnerable without his power.

"I can't see anything. Not that I've been seeing much recently." Alice folded her arms and began to pace the small area adjacent to Jasper.

Without their powers we couldn't get an exact ETA on Adam's sister. We couldn't know her thoughts, feelings, or intentions. Was this how normal vampire's lived? No wonder the Volturi considered us a threat.

Our powers might have been disabled, but our senses were still intact. Thirteen heads all snapped to the east as a tall olive skinned woman with long dark curly hair floated to us at a slightly faster than human pace. It must have been Adam's sister. She was certainly a vampire and clearly resembled Adam.

"Erica." Adam smiled and met his sister half way. They walked back together and were greeted by Father and Carlisle.

"You must be Carlisle." Erica extended her hand. Her voice had the same liquid smoothness that Adam's had and she spoke with the same accent.

"Sorry to intrude. I know my presence can be jarring to some, but I'm afraid it's urgent. Our brother has done many disturbing things over the years, but kidnapping is...not to be overlooked. Besides news has spread about the Volturi's dishonorable dealings with this clan a few years back. We knew this...opportunity would most likely be welcomed. We do not want our brother to join their ranks what so ever.

At the risk of being blunt Adam and I have strongly considered removing him from this world. I realize that sounds harsh and cold, but he's a sociopath. We can't trust him and feel somewhat responsible for his actions."

"We are not responsible." Adam griped and placed a hand on his sister's shoulders.

"At any rate. I'm going to hunt him down now before he gets here. Adam has my phone number if I need to be reached for any reason and I have his. I'm very sorry."

Erica sighed and smiled warmly and Carlisle who's reputation had clearly preceded him.

"Just be careful. Keep each other close. Especially Renesmee. He must not get to her."

"Do you think you can capture him." Father moved closer instinctively feeling protective of me.

"In addition to soaking up the powers of other's I am a tracker. I know I can find him. The real problem is that he knows me as well as I know him. Being a sponge he can feel when I'm near... It will take longer, but I promise I catch him. I'm afraid I have to go. Take care."

She flew out of the clearing before anyone could blink let alone ask any questions. It seemed odd, but I suppose time is of the essence.

After a few moments of everyone staring off into the trees were we'd last seen her father released a breath.

"What is it?" Mother probed.

"She must be...out of range. I can hear everyone's thoughts again." Father smiled and Mother ran her fingers along his arm as she held his hand.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the house." Carlisle spoke to us. Then he nodded to Jacob and Adam so then knew to accompany the family.

Alice and Jasper took off first followed by Rose, Emmett, and Esme. Father and Mother turned to me for a moment and then took off themselves followed by Carlisle. They were learning not to baby me. Of course I would come in my own time with Jake.

_Quil, Seth...you guys run on a ahead._ Jake directed.

The wolves took off and we were alone in the clearing. I turned my head to look at Jake. He seemed unsettled. I sighed and placed my hand on his enormous shoulder.

_What's wrong?_

_I don't trust that Adam guy. He looks...shifty_

_Shifty? _ What an odd description

_Ness. I don't trust him OK. I want you to stay away from him._

_Well...he's going to be staying at the house. We all are until Erica gets back._

_It's a big house._ Jake turned to face me. I couldn't remember the last time he's appeared so serious.

_Since when do you give me orders? _ I shrugged trying to sound non-nonchalant.

_I'm not, but this is important. He gives be a bad vibe and I'm never wrong about those things._

I raised my head and stared Jake straight in huge brown eyes. _You were wrong about me._

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. He acted like I didn't have a point, but he knew I did. I knew it might be a low blow, reminding him of his previous desire to kill me before I was born. Maybe he was wrong about Adam. I mean why would be come all this way and surround himself with a powerful vampire family if he only wanted to harm us...or me. It didn't make sense to me.

"We should get going Jake." I called to him as I began to walk toward the tree line slowly. Jake caught up with me and we walked side by side like that for a while, neither one of us breaking the silence.

Jake sighed again. I knew he wanted to say something, but he never did. He could have. I woulds have heard anything he was thinking, but he was being stubborn and didn't want to go first. I could have been stubborn too, but I didn't have the energy. I suppose knowing someone is trying to kidnap you drains a person of any desire to argue.

Gasping I stopped dead on my tracks frozen.

_Ness? What wrong?_

"This is our first fight." I wailed. Wailing hadn't been my intention, but none the less it had come out that way. I hoped tears wouldn't follow.

Jake barked a laughed and rolled his eyes.

_This is not our first fight._ He reminded trying to keep the sarcasm out of his thoughts.

"First one that counts. That really counts. And we can't fight now because I need you."

_I'm right here._ He reasoned and placed his large head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around Jake and hugged him much tighter than I could have ever hugged a human.

"I love you Jake. You have to talk to me even if you're mad at me....OK?"

_OK Nessie. No silent treatment_. He laughed and nudged me.

_Cry baby._ He trotted off toward the house just missing my playful punch in the shoulder.

I had to laugh at my unrealistic outburst as I followed my love through the woods. He traveled a few miles and were about to hit the river when Jake took a sharp right.

_Let's stop by the cottage_.

"Alright." I yelled.

In less than a minute we were at the front door on the cottage. I opened the door that was never locked and stepped inside. There was still a fire roaring in the fireplace.

Jake had phased, grabbed a spare set of sweatpants, and put them on before I turned to face him. I pouted and he chuckled.

"Is that why you wanted to stop by here?" I asked as I strolled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah. Wanted to talk to this Adam fellow and didn't want to do it naked."

"Makes since. He probably wouldn't be able to concentrate if you were naked. I know I couldn't concentrated if you were naked."

Jake's laugh shook me. He leaned down to kiss me and I stood on my toes to meet him. Jake moaned into our kiss and wrapped his arms around me pulling my body to his. He felt so warm and tasted spicy and sweet at the same time.

My hands quickly found their way into his hair pulled at it gently. Jake growled softly and pulled back to stare into my eyes. I suddenly recalled that it had been far too long since I drank Jake's blood. I bit down on my own bottom lip as I relived the sensation of his blood flowing over my tongue and down my throat. I remember the hot spicy taste of it as I let Jakes masculine scent fill my nostrils.

"I suppose we don't have to report to the house right away." Jake sultry voice sang to me as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. His breath stirred my hair.

"I doubt we'll be missed." I purred into Jake's silky hair tugging at it.

Jake groaned as he devoured my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Reluctantly I gasped for air in between kisses. I never wanted to part from Jacob. He was everything, he was everywhere. His lips commanded me and I was lost. His hands roamed my body, every inch of it belong to him him. I tore my hands from his hair and explored the plains of his well developed chest. His skin was so smooth. Like satin. Jake's hands grabbed by hips and lifted me up so our hips were level. I wrapped my legs around his waist securing myself there and molding my body to his.

Jake moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck where I was most sensitive. I whimpered and pulled him even closer if that was possible. I wanted Jake. I had to have him.

"Jake." I gasped and placed my palms on neck and shoulder. I showed him a picture of us outside. We had neglected for our first time to be there, but this was not our first time.

Jake paused for a moment before wrapping his arm tighter around my waist to support me and walking through the front door and out into the woods. We continued kissing until Jake found a large patch of grass under a huge tree. He knelt down and lowered me to the ground. We began taking our clothes off until we were completely naked. It was just Jake and me and the forest.

"You are so beautiful." I spoke as my eyes took all of Jake in. Every chiseled inch of him was perfection.

"I'm nothing compared to you." He whispered as he ran his fingers through my curly hair.

I slammed my body against Jake's and threw him to the ground. His skin was so smooth. It felt amazing beneath mine. His scent was so musky and spicy. I knew what I wanted and it had been too long. Sitting up I straddled Jake's lap and pushed us toward the tree so his back was resting against it. I wrapped my hand around the back of Jake's neck and pulled it to the side kissing the exposed area.

His scent was driving me into a frenzy. I licked the pulsating artery and starred at the skin as it glistened. I couldn't take it anymore so I sunk my teeth in and drank from my love. I felt Jack gasp and pull me closer to him. I knew how much he enjoyed it when I did this. It was so dangerous and sexy. I never grew tired of tasting the spicy nectar as it caressed my tongue.

The wound closed to soon for my taste. Pouting I leaned back and looked into Jake's lust filled eyes. Jake grabbed my hips and before I registered that there was something behind his huge toothy grin. He slid down beneath me so his head was between my legs.

"Jake!" I gasped surprised by sudden turn of events.

I wasn't able to say anything else as soon as I felt his tongue caressing my core. Moaning I placed by hands on the tree for support. Every flick and lick made me want to cry with pleasure. It was intense and tender. Jake wrapped his hands around my hips bringing my center closer to him. As he intensified his movements I leaned my head against the tree. It wasn't long before I felt my core tightening. I exploded and screamed throwing my head back.

I felt like I was going to collapse, but Jake caught me and brought me down to his chest. I rested my head against him as my breathing slowed back to normal. There weren't words to describe how earth-shattering that had been for me so I put my hand on Jake's chest and showed him.

"You're welcome." He chuckled and hugged me close.

It wasn't long before I was fully recovered and planting kisses all over Jake's chest and abs. He moaned softly and I looked down to make sure he was ready for me. Kneeling over him I grasped his member stroking it up and down. He groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. I guided him into me and slowly sat down until he was completely inside of me.

Moaning I adjusted to Jake's size and then put my hands on his chest for leverage. I rode Jake and the sensations ripped through my body. He helped me by guiding my hips. We rocked against each other until I didn't have any strength left. Jake trusted into me from underneath until we both came. I collapsed into his arms falling against his chest. The scent of our love filled the air surrounding us. Pressing my cheek against his smooth skin I smiled.

"I am so glad you imprinted on me." I giggled as my heart rate slowed.

Jake chucked and wrapped his warm strong arms around me holding me even tighter.

"Me too." He sighed resting his chin on my head and breathing into my hair.

After several moments in his arms I pulled away from Jake to look into his eyes. The amount of love I found their made my heart skip a beat. Smiling I tucked Jake's silky black hair behind his ear and let it rest in his cheek.

_I suppose at some point we have to go to the big house._

He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Then he tilted his head back to look through the trees to the sky. I followed his gaze to the discover the clouds had parted long enough for us to the see that it had turned orange with the setting sun. The beauty of it was breathtaking. The mixtures of warm colors filtering through the canopy of leaves down to our souls. We were perfectly at peace. I didn't know about Jake, but I didn't want to leave only to encounter the knowledge that someone was after me and we might all be in danger.

"Agreed." Jake breathed. "We can't put it off forever."

"Agreed." I sighed and stood up. I reached for Jake. He took my hand and I yank him up so he was standing next to me. That got a laugh out of him. Hand in hand we walked to the cottage not in too much of a hurry.

Together we showered and changed and headed to the big house.

Seth and Quil were stilling on the back porch as we passed by. Seth refused to make eye contact, and I'm pretty sure Quil stifled a laugh. It was rather difficult to tell since they were still in wolf form.

We walked in the back door and found a disturbingly serene scene. Father was playing the piano and Mother sat next to him watching every key stroke intently. Rose and Emmett sat on the couch watching TV. Alice and Jasper were on the stairs sitting down and Esme, Carlisle, and Adam were near us by the back windows. No one was in the distress I had felt in the clearing. Perhaps it was Jasper keeping everyone at bay.

I looked over to him at the stairs his head resting in Alice's lap. He too seemed serene though.

"What are you thinking?" Jake whispered to me as if we weren't in a room full of vampire with super-hearing.

"Everyone seems calm. Very calm." I shook my head. Perhaps I was the only party flipping out due to the fact that Adam's brother Zed only wanted to kidnap me.

"You're right." Jake nodded placing his hand on my back.

So it wasn't just me then. Jake and I looked around the room once more. Eventually my eyes settled on Adam's. He stepped forward toward and at the same time Jake stepped forward, not blocking me, but between us none the less.

"Renessmee." Adam began timidly. "We think its better if you stay near the house from now on."

"She can go wherever she wants. We were at the cottage. Besides she was with me." Jake practical growled at Adam. I placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. There was no need for a fight.

Carlisle stepped forward and walked all the way over to Jake. He placed a hand on Jake's other shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Jacob, we know that you would protect Renesmee from any danger. We simply believe there might be less danger to protect her from if she stays at the house. We will all stay here for the time being." Carlisle smile that patient understanding smile that no one could help but return.

"Sure, sure. I get it. We'll stay at the house." Jake nodded and then looked over Carlisle to Adam. "Both of us." He added. Someone was jealous.

Jake snapped his head to me having heard my thoughts.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Its him I don't trust." Jake jerked a finger in the direction of Adam who sighed and turned towards the window.

"Jacob Black." Mother protested. Clearly she thought he'd crossed some sort of line.

Father had stopped playing and all eyes were on us. Grabbing my hand Jake led me to the easy chair. He sat down and pulled me down to his lap. I folded my hands in my lap so Jake wouldn't hear my next thought, but I did not care for being man handled that way. Of course I'd never say anything that might embarrass him in front of everyone.

"Marking you territory." Rosalie spat not moving her eyes from the television.

"I think he already did." Emmett snickered and changed the channel.

"Emmett." Mother called. "What applies to me applies to my daughter." She spoke through her teeth.

"Sure sure." Emmett sighed attempting to hold back a smile. I could feel Jake growling beneath me. When would Emmett stop? Or at least find an appropriate time to joke?

All was quite for a moment which wasn't unusual for vampires, but it was for Jake and myself. A large part of me wanted to break the silence that was gnawing at me, but I couldn't think of a reason that warranted it.

Every pair of eyes shot to Alice when she gasped. For several moments she stared into space. In a flash Jasper moved to her side and Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of her as well. She came too and shook her head.

"What did you see?" Esme begged.

"Not sure. Erica. But she seemed lost. Having trouble finding Zed or cornering him. She's not strong enough to do it alone. She's afraid she'll fail."

"So she hasn't caught him yet?" Adam asked. He was now standing beside Jake and I. I could feel Jake's skin crawling with protest.

"Not yet, She's heading toward Prince Edward Island. She's still tracking him, but..." Alice grimaced and stood up. "I can't see anymore!" she stamped her foot. "It all goes blank."

"Blank?" I asked. The only time anything went blank with Alice was when she couldn't see me or one of the wolves. I looked over my shoulder at Jake. He stared back with his brows furls. Perhaps he hadn't made the connection.

"Ahh." Adam breathed.

My gaze rose toward him and I saw that he had made that connection. Slowly I rose from Jake's lap and backed away a few steps. "No." I whispered.

"But this could tip the scales in our favor. I'm sure my brother won't see this coming. Besides he'll have no power over them in the event that...that something happens to Erica." Adam raised his arms stepping toward me, begging me for understanding.

"No." This time my voice was loud and clear. I meant it. He was not sending my Jacob and the wolves after his crazed brother.

"Renessmee." Adam reasoned taking another slow step.

At the same time Jacob rose and pulled me toward him my Mother flew across the room and stood in front of me.

"I wouldn't do that Adam." She warned. Mother knew that Jake could not be controlled by any means. If he thought Adam was a treat....

Adam looked from my mother to me to Jake and then relaxed. I nodded once at Mother and then backed away. Father stood up from behind the piano. "Bella. It is something to think about. A back-up plan. If Erica fails we'd have to start from scratch. None of us are trackers."

Even though Father's words were reasonable I didn't want to hear them.

"No!" I shouted. Screw it. If I came off dramatic then I came of dramatic. Jake wasn't going period.

"Edward." Mother was in disbelief as well.

Jacob took a deep breath in clearly biting his tongue.

"Perhaps." Carlisle called from over near the stairs. "We should gather Jacob's opinion."

I growled softly. Jacob had no opinion as far as I was concerned.

"I won't go unless she asks me to." Jake announced.

I smiled a little. That settled it. Jake would stay here.

"Jacob." Adam spat clearly annoyed.

"I won't leave her."

"Would you rather fight my brother here where her life is in even more danger? All of is waiting around like sitting ducks? You don't strike me as the type of man that would let harm even think about coming near his beloved."

Adam's eyes grew in intensity. Jake moved me so I was once again behind him.

"Please Jacob." Adam moved toward him. "My sister needs your help. Once you are there my brother will not be able to escape you. Not if there are four of you. Perhaps more."

"Three would be enough." Jake clinched his fist. No. He was turning. Itching for the fight. Adam had gotten to him with all that protecting me stuff.

"Jake please don't." I grabbed his arm and showing him how it would kill me if he got hurt let alone died. Vampire venom was poisonous to the wolves. Jake cringed a bit and looked over his shoulder at me. I shook my head.

"She doesn't want me to go. I won't put her though that."

"Jacob." Father crossed the room to stand next to Adam and closer to us. "I know leaving her seems like torture, but in the long run..."

"You stayed." Jake cut Father off. "You stayed with Bella and that was for the best. Maybe this is for the best too."

"He's right Edward." Mother reason walking toward Father. "Jake should do what he feels is right. He has a choice."

Father moved past Mother and around Jake to stand in front of me. I not sure I ever realized how truly commanding his presence was. He placed both his hands on my shoulders. His cool finger penetrated through my shirt.

"Nessie. Ordinarily I wouldn't ask this of you and Jacob, but if Zed comes here... If we lose him now we won't know what to expect. We'll be on the defense when we have to be on the offense. If we loose you none of us will recover. Please don't ask us to risk it. Jacob is a warrior. He can handle this vampire who isn't even aware of his existence. Jacob has been trained for this. A short separation now will save heartache later."

I hung my head when my father finished. There was so much truth in his words. I couldn't be selfish now. I had to do what was most beneficial to everyone, not just me and Jake.

_Alright._

Father didn't say anything. Darn it. He was going to make me say it out loud.

"You're right. Jake should go. It's our best shot." Biting my lip I looked at my Father. He placed a cool marble smooth hand on my cheek and pulled me to his chest. His chin rested on my head and he held me for a moment.

"Quil...Seth." Jake called them. They came in through the back door and stood waiting for his instructions. "We're going to follow Erica's scent until we catch up with her then we'll help her find their brother....and kill him."

Quil and Seth both growled. It was difficult to see the two guys I'd known my whole life growling, eager for the fight. They walked outside to wait for Jake.

I ran to Jake's arms and he held me. "I'll be back in no time Baby." He whispered into my hair as silent tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't speak. I was afraid if I did I tell him to stay.

"Edward." Mother called. "They've never fought an older vampire before. Adam's brother will be weaker, but more cunning. They might need help. More help. If this is our best chance then..."

"What are you suggesting?" Adam demanded.

"Maybe...Maybe you should go with them. You have a little experience tracking and...you could read his mind and help."

"With Erica there he couldn't read his mind." Adam added. He turned and stared out into the darkness as if the conversation was over.

"But you said this is a fail-safe. A back up plan. If something happens to Erica then...I mean it would increase the odds." Mother moved in front of Father pleading with her eyes for help for Jacob.

"Bella it's alright." Jake soothed.

"You want me to go?" Father asked her clearly trying to hide the hurt.

"No." Mother shook her head furiously. "I only...I mean. I don't want anything to happen to Jake...it...it..."

Father looked to the ground. "I'm not a very good tracker Bella. And I'll be powerless with Erica there. I'm...I'm sorry," Father turned from her.

"Edward." She whispered. Mother looked pained.

I hated seeing them like this. My parents had always gotten along. Always understood each other. This was....odd.

I felt cold as Jake stepped away from me. "We shouldn't lose anymore time. Ness. Stay in or near the house alright. Never alone. I'll have Embry look in on you and run patrol from time to time. Be safe."

I nodded still sobbing silently. Jake looked heartbroken seeing me that way. He pulled me up to him and kissed me roughly on the lips. A goodbye kiss. He knew it might be a while. He knew there was always the possibility. Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened our kiss never wanting it to end. Never wanting to lets him out of my arms or sight.

I made a memory of him right there. His lips, his hands, his scent, his hair, his skin. All of him. All of my love.

"I love you." I muttered against his lips

"This is not goodbye Ness. Do you hear me." He demanded. I nodded involuntarily. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed both my eyelids so sweetly.

Jake left me and stood next to Mother who was still looking at Father who was still staring at the floor. Hating himself for disappointing her.

"Bella." Jake turned Mother to him. He towerd over her. Difficult to believe she was stronger than he was. "You're not rid of me yet." He forced a smile and pulled her into a bear hug that would have suffocated a full grown man. Mother rolled her eyes as Jake sat her back down.

"Take care Jake" she spoke softly.

Jake nodded at her looked at me and then left out the back door. I followed him to the door and watched him disappear into the trees followed by Quil and Seth. I knew the moment he phased. I could feel them and hear them. I was disappointed to learn that the farther away they ran the less I could hear them. Eventually I could only fell them. As long as I could feel Jake that meant he was alive, and that was enough...for now.

After what must have been an hour Mother stood next to me at the back door. She put her cool arm around me and I leaned against her shoulder hard, but smooth.

"You look tired."

"So do you." I joked.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." She smiled at me.

I looked at her and then and my Father. He wasn't looked at my Mother for the first time in my life. Strange. He always looked at her.

"Why don't you..." I began.

"I'm going to go to the cottage. Pick up some things since we'll be over here. I'll get some clothes for you while I'm there."

I nodded and she left through the back door. I walked toward the stairs stopping by my Father. He smiled at me and touched my cheek. I continued walking to the stairs. Everyone smiled at me trying to reassure I guess. Continuing up the stairs to my Father's old room I laid on the bed. I was asleep in a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake stirred in his sleep and pulled me closer. I reveled in his warmth. His scent was so strong when ever he was shirtless and I was laying on his chest soaking in each breath. I wish I didn't have to get up. I wanted to lay there in Jake's arms forever shutting out the world. Reaching my hand across his chest I felt for his silky locks and played with them.

Jake moaned slightly and began to stroke my arm softy. His fingers were rough from working with his hands. I loved that. They were season and spoke volumes of the man I loved. Jake's other hand found my hair and began to play with the curls.

All of this motion might have stimulated someone else, but it only calmed me down. I was in a tranquil peace and drifted back off to sleep with Jake's earthy scent filling my lungs. I could feel him, I could feel him all around me.

"Nessie." Alice called from downstairs.

I groan and rolled over to face the door knowing she'd be there in a second. There was a light knock and then Alice's bright golden eyes peered around the door as she slowly opened it. Why did she have to bother us?

I reached back for Jake, but only felt the cold sheets.

"Oh."

"What?" Alice asked sitting by me on the bed.

"I felt him. It was like he was holding me...all night. I felt him." I pulled my legs up under my chin and wrapped an arm around them. Alice patted my back lightly.

"I know its difficult to be separated from the one you love. We haven't forgotten that you're sacrificing too."

I glanced over at her smiling face and then back at the windows. The sun refused to shine today. In fact it was raining. I sighed. Had Jacob taken the sun's warmth with him?

"Have Mother and Father spoken at all?" I questioned as I inspected the purple gown Alice lent me to sleep in.

"Don't know. She's still at the cottage I think."

"Really? They've never been apart this much. They've hardly spent any time together the two days that Jake's been gone."

Alice placed her stone arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her side. "Don't worry Nessie. Vampire's don't get divorces. Everything will be fine."

Looking at Alice I wondered if she had seen this or if she was just optimistic. Of course I never doubted my parents love for each other, but their behavior as of late and been so...uncharacteristic.

"I think I'll go see her."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I feel like getting out for a bit." I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt that I left on a chair last night.

"Nessie!" Alice shouted.

My heart raced and I whirled around.

"What? What is it?" My eyes darted back and forth around the room. Was there some threat I couldn't perceive? Had she seen something.

"You can't wear those. You wore them yesterday. I'll go and get you something." Alice huffed and flew out of the room. I thought I heard her say something about being like my mother that way.

She returned and handed me a yellow dress and a pair of flats. It made no difference to me, but I took them and smiled. Once I changed I head down the stairs. Father was sitting in the easy chair reading a book. I walked up to the side of the chair and then took a knee next to him.

"Father?"

"Yes Nessie"

"Have you seen Mom today at all? Talked to her?"

Father shook his head. "I think she's at the cottage."

"Think?" I furled my brow. He always knew exactly where she was and how long she'd been then and when she was returned. That was assuming he wasn't by her side.

"Yes. Is something wrong Nessie." Father looked away from his book at me. His face was the picture of serenity.

"No. Nothing's...wrong." _ I think_ I finished in my head. Father turned back to his book. I walked out of the back door and ran through the woods jumped over the river and ran to the cottage.

"Mother." I opened the door. She wasn't there and neither was her scent. It was faint. She'd been gone a while. Perhaps since some time yesterday. My pulse raced. Where was she? If she would have gone somewhere she would have given us a heads up right? Unless she was been secretive. Maybe...

I shook my head. I had to be nothing. Perhaps she'd gone to see Grandpa. Maybe she didn't want anyone to know since technically no one was suppose to leave the big house.

I stepped back out into the woods and closed the door leaning against it. The rain drizzled all around me making everything slick. If only the sun would break through and bring me a little hope.

_Nessie_

Who was that?

"Embry?" I shouted not certain how far away he might be.

_Stay there. I'll come to you._

In a few seconds Embry was standing in front of me in wolf form. I could hear his thoughts since he was close by. I still felt Jake and the others, but none of their thoughts were in my head. It was more peaceful.

"Hey." I shrugged. Jake had asked him to run patrol, but I hadn't seen him until now.

_Jake wanted me to tell you and everyone else that they've met up with Erica and they are on the island now. Should just me a matter of time._

"Wow. You can hear over that great a distance?"

Embry nodded.

"That's good. Thank you."

_Also he wanted me to ask you if you'd check on Billy. He's a bit lonely and still recovering some. Jake says its OK for you to leave the house as long as I'm phased. Turns out I can sense where you are._

"Really? OK I will. I'm bored out of my mind just sitting around here. That would be perfect. I'll visit Billy and maybe even Leah." I smiled standing up straight. Finally something to occupy my mind and time.

_Leah? Really?_

I gave Embry a look and took off running toward the reservation. No point and telling everyone and starting an argument. Besides Embry knew where I was and it was safer to run with him around than to drive over there. Took less time too.

I was there in a few minutes. Stepping up to the door I knocked twice and then waved over my shoulder to Embry who disappeared back into the woods.

"Come in. Its open." A crackly voice called through the door.

I pushed it open and peered inside. Billy was in his chair in the front room. I smiled and entered shutting the door behind me.

"Nessie." He beamed putting the break on. I crossed the room and hugged him.

"Hi Billy."

"Please call me Dad." He laughed. I joined in his laughter. He took the break off and went into the small kitchen. I followed.

I loved it here. The house was cozy in the best way. Everything was close. The air here was lighter as well even though it was just the two of us. I sat at the table and Billy pulled up to the other side of it.

"So. Jake send you here to check on me?"

"Definitely. Also to entertain you I think and tell you that he's fine."

"So...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What is there to do?"

"Not much for a man in a chair I guess. We could play a game."

I giggled. "A game. What game? Sure. Why not." A game would definitely pass time and keep my mind occupied.

"I think there's a board of checkers on the shelf in there." Billy pointed to the front room.

"I'll get it." I beamed and practically skipped there retrieved the board and then skipped back. We both set up the pieces. He had black and I had red.

"Smoke before fire." I suggested.

Billy shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Ladies first."

I shrugged and moved. We played the game for a while. Sometimes it looked like he was winning and sometimes is looked like I was winning. It was possibly the most intense game of of checkers I'd ever played.

I got stuck. I'd almost won, but the only way to trap Billy's king was to make him jump one of my pawns. It was my last one though. I didn't want to lose him. Pouting I crossed my arms and bit my bottom lip. I was determined to discover an alternative.

"Nessie."

"Hmm." I moaned examining the board from all angels.

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice a man to win the war." I stared at him. He looked solemn. Never before had be resembled a chief before, but he did now.

I furled my brow and moved my pawn forward in to the trap. He took the bait and jumped my pawn. I jumped his king and the game was over. I'd won, but my king was alone now. I frowned.

"Its true. But the victory feels empty."

"How empty would it feel had you loss?"

I sighed and pushed the checkers one by one into the box. "I don't know, but a life without Jacob isn't one I care for."

"Nor I." Billy smiled placing the board in the box on top of the pieces." I put it away and leaned against the door from between the front room and the kitchen.

"I was going to swing by Leah's before I headed back."

"Tell her I said hello." He smiled.

"I think I'll come by more often Billy...Dad." I smirked. I sounding funny. I called my own dad Father so it would be easy to separate them...still.

Billy laughed.

"You want me to make you something to eat before I go."

"No. I'll be alright." Billy nodded.

"OK...well then I'll just...yeah." I giggled again.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." I nodded and then walked to the front door

It was a pleasant walk over to the Clearwater's. I knew Seth was a way and Sue spent most of her time at Grandpa's so odds were that Leah was home alone. I considered calling, but decided to drop in instead. I was doing a lot of that today. Father would not have been pleased. I smiled knowing that and wondering what Mother would think. Where was she?

The sky had dried up, but the cloud refused to part. There was a grey haze, but no more rain thank goodness.

I knocked on Leah's door, but didn't hear anything. I knocked and again...still no answer. I knocked one more time loudly.

"What!" Leah yelled from inside.

"It's Renesmee." I yelled back.

"What?" She yelled again.

"Renesmee." I yelled as she opened the door.

"I know who I mean what are you doing here? I thought you were under lock and key."

"I escaped." I beamed grinning at her."

Leah rolled her eyes and stepped out of the house. We sat on the front porch. Leah had grown her hair out to a bob that was slightly longer than her chin. It was cute. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"How come you haven't been doing any patrols?"

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Because I never feel you. I feel you guys when you're phased now and I haven't felt you since Jake left."

"Yeah." Leah shrugged and stared off into the distance. "I don't know. Embry doesn't really need me and I try not to phase too much really. About once a month just so I don't age or lose it."

We continued to sit there for another minute in silence.

"How's your mom?" Leah held back a snicker. How did she still not care for Mother?

"She's fine. I think."

"You think."

"Have seen her in a while. She must have snuck out too."

"Runs in the family. She has a history of that you know." Leah glanced at me.

"Yeah, I know." I giggled. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Contemplating things though. School maybe, or...I don't know. Everyone else is content to just be a shape shifter, but...I can decided if I should do the same, or give it up and lead a normal life. Problem is just when I was thinking about not phasing anymore this happened."

I understood Leah. How could she move on if she had to keep phasing and remain in the pack. It was a difficult position to be in.

"You're afraid that you'll leave the pack just when they need you and you won't be able to help and then..." I didn't continue.

She nodded. We understood each other. I wanted this to be over as well. I wanted Jake back and to continue living out lives where the only thing we were worried about was where to live and how long to stay there. I wish the Volturi didn't exist. Leah was unhappy in her life as a wolf. She felt it was always at the end and never at the beginning.

"I should head back. I just really wanted to stop by since I was over here and everything."

"Thanks Nessie. Was good seeing you." She smiled a little.

I stood up and turned back to her.

"Will you help Embry with the patrols?"

"Sure." Leah shrugged.

"Leah." I pleaded.

"Yes. Fine. I'll help. Whatever." she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and walked back towards the woods.

I could still feel Embry out there so I started running back toward the house. It had been a few hours, but I might not be missed yet. Who knew. Things were so weird there. I just couldn't put my finger on what was bothering me. My head felt heavy and my pulse seemed a bit fast. I stopped running and walked aways, trying to clear my head. It was muddy with thoughts of 'losing a man' and 'winning a war' not to mention Mom's absence and Father behavior. The more I thought the heavier my head got until it started to ache. I moaned a bit and leaned against a tree breathing in the cool air.

My yellow dress had dried completely, but it felt heavy on me. I was still damp. Running my hand over the forehead I realized I was sweating.

"How strange." I couldn't recall the last time I'd broken a sweat.

Leaning against the tree I strained to see into the woods in front of me. Something grey was moving toward me. Was it my eyes or Embry. No. I shook my head. Not Embry. What was... My pulse quicken. I took a deep breath, steadied myself, and focused.

It was a man. He had unkempt hair that didn't reach his chin. It was light brown and barely wavy. The man's eye's were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. Somewhere between aqua and silver. There were steel and deep. He walked forward slowly toward me. Cautiously.

I balled up my fist and faced him. Even with my head swimming and aching I knew that no man was a match for me. If he thought I was just some unsuspecting girl that got lost in the woods then he had another thing coming. I would defend myself.

"Are you alright?" He asked me cocking his head to the side.

"Superb." I bluffed.

"I'm Ethan. Are you Renesmee." He asked stopping about fifteen feet in front of me.

I repressed a growl. He was the second person to do that in the last week. Was I atracting strange men I'd never met who seemed to know me?

"Yes." I breathed. Only when I took in that breath did I realized he wasn't human, he wasn't a vampire either.

"What are you?" I growled. My swimming head was making me impatient.

"Werewolf."

"Of course you are?" I rolled my eyes which hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't know I was dizzy until Ethan was steadying me by hold my arms. As soon as I had my equilibrium back I darted several feet from him, trying to put some distance between us.

"Renessmee, I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled and took a step toward me, then seemed to think better of if and stepped back.

"Why are you here again?" My fuzzy mind couldn't recollect what Ethan's purpose was.

"I hadn't told you." He smiled and leaned against a tree. "I'm here to find a man named Zed."

"Zed?"

"You've heard of him." He nodded.

"In passing." How did I know I could trust this Ethan? Better not tell him everything...not yet...even though he did have an honest face.

"Well this Zed claimed to be on his way here to hunt you down."

"Hunt?" I interrupted. I though he wanted to kidnap me.

"Yes. He wants you to take to the Volturi." He sighed and took a few steps toward me and I watched him closely.

"The Volturi are..."

"I know who they are." I interrupted again.

"I see." He chucked again. "Well then you know that...you don't want to go there."

"You came to give me a head's up?" I shrugged. There had to be some sort of motivation. Erica and Adam were related to Zed and felt responsible. What was Ethan reason for warning me.

"That's one reason." He nodded.

"What's the other?" I stepped toward him. My head was feeling better and I didn't feel so out of sorts.

"Well...I figure...if he's coming here then this is where I should be. So I can kill him."

My jaw dropped a bit. I'd couldn't remember the last time I heard someone speak so causally about ending a life.

"Why?"

"Because he destroyed my pack. Bringing you to the Volturi isn't the only to find favor with them. Marcus hates the werewolves. He fears us. Zed has been attacking us when we are in human form, but once the full moon came out...we drove him out. He barely escaped with his life. I suppose you're plan B." Ethan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

He clothes were so worn it was difficult to believe the pockets were still intact.

"So..." I began. "You came here to warn me about Zed and kill him for revenge and before he can kill anymore...of your people."

"That about sums it up." He nodded and took a few more steps toward me. "Renesmee, I know that you have no reason to trust me, but...I'm going to help you anyway. Enough people have died already."

I was suddenly overcome with a sadness for Ethan. How many of his people have died at the hands of Zed. Did Adam and Erica know? Maybe they did and that was another reason they wanted to kill him. Maybe they didn't know. Should I tell them? No...Jake said not to trust Adam.

"Jake." I gasped. Jake had no idea that the vampire he was hunting down had experience killing wolves. Sure Jake was a different kind of wolf, but still.

"Renesmee what is it?" Ethan asked. He was now less than five feet from me.

I ran my fingers through my curly hair and growled with frustration. "I don't know what to do. Who do I tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Everything." I exclaimed. "I need to think." I began to pace.

My head was spinning with too much information. I was glad to have it, but what should I do with it? Who do I talk to? Jake was far away, but I could get a message to him through Embry or Leah if she actually stuck to her word and phased. Should I tell my family? They were all acting so strange and Mom was MIA. She'd know what to do...I think. At least she'd know who to trust. Could I trust Ethan?

I stopped pacing and looked at Ethan. His hands were still in his pockets as he waited patiently for me to reach a decision. Me...I had to make the decisions. I wasn't daddy's little girl anymore. Couldn't hide behind Mother's skirt, not that she ever wore one. I had to do this. I had to take my life into my own hands and save my family from this Zed.

Sighing I leaned against a nearby tree and slid down it until I was sitting on the ground with my knees into my chest. Ethan walked over and crouched in front of me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked calmly.

"I have no idea." I answered without thinking. Truthfully I was still at a loss. "My head hurts." _from all the thinking._ I finished my head. That made me wish my Father was here to listen in a laugh with me. I could use a laugh. I could use my Jake.

"Are you still dizzy as well?" Ethan leaned in studying my face.

"What? No, no. That was... I mean I don't really have... I'm just..." Unable to finish a sentence apparently.

I cleared my throat and looked Ethan in his Aqua eyes. "I just feel weighed down with indecision. Before when I was...whatever I was... that was different."

Just when I felt I'd cleared things up for Ethan they began to get fuzzy for me. Why was I dizzy. I never got dizzy or got anything resembling a headache.

Ethan lowered himself from his crouch and sat in front of me.

"Renesmee." He began. I looked up. "Can you describe this headache for me?"

I didn't like the look on his face. He was concerned. Too concerned and my instincts were beginning to mirror his.

"I was like a deep fog..in my mind and the pressure started to hurt and everything was..."

"...Spinning." He finished. There was something ominous in his voice and I remembered that I'd only met him ten minutes ago.

"Yeah." I breathed tensely.

"That's how Kris, my girlfriend, used to feel whenever Zed tried to used his powers on her?"

"What?" I jumped up. Suddenly I felt very unaware of my surroundings. Like I was under attack or at war. My guard needed to be up.

Ethan stood up as well. He was only a few inches taller that I, but the intensity in his eyes and voice were scaring me.

"Kris is...was only half werewolf and whenever Zed tried to force his power on her she'd get those headache things. That's how we were able to avoid him...at first."

Ethan turned from me and walked off a few feet. Things must have been pretty serious with this Kris. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was getting choked up. I'd never seen a man like that. It was...weird.

"Is she...Did Zed..."

"Kill her? Yes. Yes he did." Ethan starred off into the hazy forest. I wonder what he saw. Were his senses sharper than a humans even when he wasn't a wolf? I really didn't know anything about werewolves.

"I'm sorry about Kris." I whispered. I didn't want to disturb him. Clearly he was thinking of her.

Ethan turned back to me having regained his composure and sighed.

"Renesmee, the odds of this happened to both of you for different reasons is not very likely."

"I agree." I shrugged. "But Zed isn't here. He's on Prince Edward Island. His sister and my finance are hunting him down as we speak. They may have already caught him."

I knew that was rather optimistic of me, but considering the options...

"His sister? Erica." Ethan breathing became uneasy. "I can't believe she could hunt him down so soon. You know I don't think I'd ever felt badly for a vampire before, but what Zed did to her..."

Ethan shook his head as if he was afraid to finish. Like I couldn't take it. And now Ethan was the one pacing back and forth.

"What did he do to her?" I pried. No wonder she didn't mind hunting him down and killing him.

"Nothing compared to way he killed their brother." Ethan stopped pacing and starred into my eyes.

As Ethan stared it felt like someone took a sharp knife and stabbed me in the heart. I couldn't breath. This couldn't be! How? How would Zed have killed Adam who was alive and well in our front room this very minute.

"Adam?" I gasped with what little air I had left.

Ethan nodded somberly. "I though there was some unwritten rule about vampires killing each other. They were only trying to stop him. Adam paid with his life and Erica with her sanity.

"She's insane?" I clutched my heart. It was beating wildly. Did half-vampires get heart attacks at age six?

"Last I checked." Ethan chucked in a way that let me know he didn't think there was anything humorous about it.

"Adam..."

"Yeah." Ethan shook his head again cutting me off.

"...is alive and in our house."

Ethan flew over to me and I instinctively shot back about ten feet still clutching my chest.

"That's not possible." Ethan practically yelled.

"But I saw him just this morning." I insisted. Erica might be crazy, but I'm not."

"Dark skin." I described.

Ethan nodded.

"Spanish accent."

"Yes." Ethan agreed.

"Long black hair." I shrugged releasing my chest. Somehow Ethan had is wrong. Adam wasn't dead and I just proved it. Not that that solved the rest of our problems.

"Adam had short wavy hair. Zed has long black hair. Like the mane of a horse."

It should have been a shock to me. Adam dead. Zed alive pretending to be Adam and living in our house. I should be freaking out but...

"I knew something was wrong." The words slipped out like someone else said them. "Jake said not to trust Adam...I mean Zed. Every thing's been off since he arrived. My family's acting weird and my mother's missing. He even manipulated Jake into running off after Erica to chase no one around Canada."

By the end of my little speech I was yelling and pacing again.

"Why?" Ethan interjected.

I stopped pacing and put my hands on my hips "Why what?"

"Why go through all that? Why not just take you to Italy?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "There's no way. He can't even get on our land with out Jake's pack finding out. Then he's have to get through my family and their powers."

I gasped. "Oh my gosh. I was right in front of me the whole time. He told us why. He said that Zed would alter our perceptions and have us thinking it was our idea to go and see the Volturi."

"I'm going to kill him." Ethan growled into the haze."

"You'll have to get in line behind my Father, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Jake!"

Ethan crossed his arms in a way that made me think they might all have to get in line behind him.

"Renesmee, did you say your mother was missing?"

My blood ran cold. "Yes. There all under his control and zombie-like. No one knows where she is. Do you think he did something to her?" I walked toward the werewolf searching his sad eyes.

"If I know Zed, and I do...yes. But why her and not the others."

I searched my foggy brain for the answer. Brain...my Mother's brain that no one could get inside, not even Zed.

"She's a shield, that's her power. Zed can't control her. If she'd discovered what he was doing she could have protected my family with her shield."

"Do you think she..." Ethan didn't want to say dead. He was sensitive enough not to want to hurt me that way.

I shook my head. "No. If she was dead my father would have felt it. He turned my mother."

"So he's done something to her." Ethan surmised.

I nodded in agreement. "We have to find her. The only way to beat Zed will be the element of surprise. He doesn't know about you and he won't know that we've found Mom...when we find Mom. But how!" I exclaimed. Her scent at the cottage had been faint.

"We could used your shape-shifting friend. The one in the forest. Can you call him?"

"Embry of course." I almost jumped for joy. I wasn't a tracker, but I bet I could find Embry. After all I was tapped into the pack mind as long as Jake was phased and...

"Oh no." I sighed.

"What?" Ethan inquired. Trying to read my face.

"If Embry knows that we're looking for Mom my father will be able to read it in his mind. He might tell Zed."

"What if he's not..you know..." Ethan searched for the word.

"Phased?" I offered and shook my head no. "As soon as he phased back the information would upload to the pack mind. The only way would be if he never phased back, but then we'd have no way of contacting Jake."

Ethan kicked a few rocks and stuffed his hands back in his pockets. I wondered how old he was. "Too back we don't have another shape-shifter." He mused.

"We do." I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it before. "Leah. She lives just through the woods. She can track Mom and she already knows her scent. As long as she doesn't phase no one will be aware that we know Mom's missing, or when we find her.

I was oddly excited. I'd actually formed a plan that would most likely work all by myself. I was an adult. Ethan looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we go get her?" He chuckled.

I smiled. I liked a guy who could keep a sense of humor under such horrible circumstances.

After much debating and persuading we convinced Leah that Ethan was not a threat and to help find my mother, who she still didn't care for. The three of us found ourselves staring at the river that separated the main house from the cottage, about three miles from the house.

"It's old, but this is where it ends." Leah announced clearly proud of herself and yet informing us that we owed her one.

"He downed her?" Ethan speculated timidly

"Ha." Leah laughed once. "Vampires don't breath. So they can't drown."

"She must be down there." I gazed into the water willing it to part like the Red Sea and reveal my Mother like a mermaid at the bottom.

"Uh Ness.." Leah massaged her neck. "I can't see down there in human form. I mean I see better than most human, but I don't think that would be good enough.

Leah was right. The river was deep here and muddy. That's probably why Zed choose this part of the river the hide my mother in.

"I'll go first." I nodded.

"Be careful?" Ethan questioned.

His protective nature was endearing. But I wasn't afraid of muddy water. Zed should be afraid of my mother when she got out. The thought of Mom using her super strength against Zed put a much needed smile on my face.

"Sure sure." I channeled my inner Jacob and dove in.


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't have to dive too far. Plenty of light was creeping through the muddy waters. I was mostly concerned about the water rushing over all the rocks. There were so many and they were every where.

I swam around them for what felt like forever. She had to be down here, but where? Where could you hide a vampire? I growled with frustration which released all my air. Kicking I rose to the surface for a fresh supply.

"Find her yet?" Leah asked.

"How long was I down there?"

"A watch doesn't go with this outfit." She shrugged.

It was starting to rain. Apparently the weather didn't care for Leah's attitude either. Great. That would make it even more difficult to see. What little light there was was fading.

"I wish I could help." Ethan offered.

I smiled at him took a huge gulp of air and dove back under the surface This time I swam upstream a bit. More rock. Rocks Rocks Rocks. Rocks on top of rocks. I must not have been paying enough attention because I fish swam by and startled me. I practically threw myself back against a large pile of jagged rocks. The rocks refused to move so of course it hurt. They wouldn't have hurt my mother.

Reaching out I touched the rocks. They should have been smooth from years of the water rushing over them. Smooth and cool to the touch, like Mom. But they weren't like Mom. They were jagged. Huge jagged rocks. Odd...

They were piled so high. I swam up to the surface for a fresh air and immediately dove back down pushing at the rock on top. Boulder was a more appropriate definition. It was heavy. So heavy. Felt like an eternity to get it to budge, but it did and eventually rolled down the pile.

I started on the next one and then the one after that. Periodically rising for air. Ethan and Leah asked me questions every time I rose, but I didn't stop. I was on a mission to save her. She had to be under these rocks. She just had to be.

Finally reaching the bottom of the pile I pushed with all my might. Rolling the largest boulder from its current location. The stubborn thing mocked me. It took all my strength. If I didn't have leverage I never would have been able to accomplish it. One more roll ought to do it.

Suddenly something grabbed me from behind and before I could blink I was out of the water on the bank fifty feet from Leah and Ethan who were running to meet me.

Laying on my side I could see them running toward us, but Leah stopped short and grabbed Ethan by his ragged shirt.

"Don't get any closer to her." Leah warned him.

I watched Ethan's brow furl and he stared over me. They'd both seemed happy enough a moment ago. Turning my head to the other side I saw my mother, or something resembling her.

"Mom." I gasped.

She looked crazed. Her hair was matted and her skin was gashed open all over. I could literally see her healing in front of me. And her eyes. They were as black as I'd ever seen them.

"She hasn't eaten in days. Stay back." I warned them. No wonder she wasn't talking. She probably feared that any air she took in to speak would carry their scents in with it. Mom wasn't strong enough to resist.

Mother inched toward Ethan cocking her head to the side. She was all instinct right now.

"Bella." Leah put her hands up trying to reason with her.

Didn't she know you can't reason with a vampire in such a state?

Ethan took a step in the opposite direction. Was he crazy? Don't draw attention to yourself idiot.

"No. If you run she'll chase you. You can't outrun a vampire." Leah gave Ethan Vampire 101 trying to save his life.

"Mom." I called but she continued to look over me at Leah and Ethan. Especially Ethan. She'd never forgive herself if she did anything to them. I had to act and act fast.

Saying a silent prayer I grabbed mother around the waist. She growled in protest and tried to shake me off. Had she been at full power and not badly in need of blood she would have succeeded. Normally I was no match for her.

I knew if she got free I'd never get another chance so I ran.

"Stay here." I instructed over my shoulder and I ran in search of food. Any food would do.

Mom continued to fight me, but I held fast until I picked up a scent. There was a God. It was mountain lion. Mother must have smelt it too because she stopped fighting me.

"You smell that?"

She growled.

"Do you want that?"

Before she had a chance to respond I loosed my grip and she took off running towards the mountains. By the time I reached her she was devouring the second one. I almost felt badly for the creatures. It had been messy. Usually Mom was so neat, taking after Dad that way. I good clean kill without any blood waisted.

Seeing her like this made me hate Zed even more. Reducing my beautiful Mother to this animal.

I sat on a rock 15 feet from her and watched her finish. I listened to her heart rate return to normal. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash the blood off her face and out of her hair. After several minutes of sitting still in just that position she opened her now golden eyes and looked at me with sadness. She couldn't cry but I knew she wanted to.

"Mom." I called to her and she walked to me putting her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as she had done for me so many time. I showed her the picture of her doing just that after I'd been shot and when I was fighting off the infection.

"I remember." She sighed and sat up next to me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better." I looked her over. Her face and body were completely healed now and dirt was gone from her hair. She'd be radiant again in no time.

"OK." I nodded and placed my hand on hers. No time like the present to catch Mom up on every thing that happened as well as my new formed plan.

When I finished she smiled at me. "Good plan. I like it."

Mom, Leah, and Ethan all stared at me. Why didn't anyone say anything? Maybe they didn't care for my plan and were trying to figure out a way to let me down easy. Maybe they were speechless at how incredible my plan truly was. Maybe...

"Someone say something." I begged.

"Well I don't really have anything to do so..." Ethan shrugged and looked over at Leah and Mom.

"Renesmee..." Mom started slowly. "What if Zed somehow catches wind of what we're doing. I can't fight our family." Mom hung her head and closed her eyes. I hated seeing her like that. All...defeated. "There's no way to mask my scent. He'll know the second I'm near the house."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Couldn't she be wrong just this once? Dang it! If Zed smelled Mom he'd...he'd. I stamped my foot and paced in front of the three of them aware that their eyes were following my every move.

"Perhaps..." Ethan treaded lightly.

"What? Perhaps what?" I was eager for anything that might save my plan.

"If we had something to mask your mother's scent. So they couldn't tell that you'd been around her or that she was near the house."

Leah ran her fingers through her hair and chuckled. "You really haven't been around vampires. Nothing can hide a scent to a vampire. They're predators."

"Leah." I scorned.

"No. She's right." Mother corrected. "We are. There isn't anything that..."

I gasped. "Not anything, but someone."

Mom and Ethan both cocked their head to the side attempting to decipher what I meant, but Leah understood and was not happy.

"No way." She shook her head. "I am not getting that close to a den of vampires.

"It's not a den. They know that Embry is running patrols and won't think anything of a wolf scent. That is the only scent that is powerful enough to mask Mom and they won't go near it if they don't have to."

"She's right." Mother exclaimed

"I know." I was practically giddy with excitement.

"I don't think this is cause for celebration." Ethan chastised.

"Especially since I won't even be phased." Leah spoke through her teeth.

"Leah. Please. Mom will keep you safe and you her."

"No." Leah crossed her arms like a five year old.

Mom walked off a few feet with her fists balled up.

"No?" I couldn't believe Leah would do this. We were all in danger. What about the pack? What about Jacob.

"Leah," Ethan placed his hand on her shoulder. "It seems to me..."

"Don't." Leah snapped at him placing some distance between the two. "You got here...what...like a couple of hours ago? You have no idea the danger this is putting me in."

"I could ask Jake to order you." I threatened.

"Not without telling Embry and then the pack would know and so would Edward and so would Zed."

"What are you afraid? Is that it Leah? Don't want to get your paws dirty."

"Funny." She scoffed.

"Enough!" Mom yelled. Somehow she'd gotten right in Leah's face. Mom may have been shorter, but right now...my money was on her.

"You're not afraid of anything, Leah. You simply refuse to help me. To stand near me and mask my scent because you hate me."

Leah jumped back, but Mom got right back in her face. Leah growled and Mom hissed back.

"You still hate me for everything that happened all those years ago with Jacob don't you? Well get over it! Do you think you're life would be different if it weren't for me. My family was here before I came to Forks so you would have transformed anyway."

"I transformed because Victoria and her newborns were after you!"

"Victoria was after me because Edward killed her mate. It was a pretext. She would have found some other reason if not that one. They shouldn't have been here in the first place so stop blaming everyone else for your troubles."

Leah growled again. This time she started to tremble. I could see it rolling down her back. This was bad. If Leah phased we were done for. She might phase just to spite us.

"Oh poor Leah. At least you were born with a way to defend yourself and your people. What about us? I was human. Renesmee is half human. Ethan has lost most of his family. Who have you lost? You're suppose to protect the innocent from vampires like Zed. That's why you're here!"

Leah stopped trembling at the same time the rain stopped. It was too dark now for that to yield any light, but a break in the weather and the yelling was most welcome.

"Please Leah." I pleaded without one ounce of pride in my voice. "I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to lose anyone that I love."

Leah closed her eyes and stood still for a moment. "Sam." She breathed.

What did Sam have to do with this?

"I lost Sam. When I was in his pack I lost him all over again every time we phased. It was a flood of pictures and feelings for her. Worse was the knowledge that he couldn't help it. Left me with no one to be angry with. I loss possible children. Who wants to be with someone that can't have children? I would have given up everything. Jacob and Edward both wanted to be with you...and you refused to give up anything. I was jealous."

Leah looked at me. "Still am."

That was so sad. All of Leah's anger was truly sadness. Mom had been willing to give up children and still had one. Me. What did Leah have?

Leah turned from us and began to walk toward the big house. "Let's get this over with." She sighed into the night air.

Mom silently followed her understanding her enemy a little better.

"That was intense." Ethan released a breath he'd been holding for the last several minutes.

"Well its been building for years." I nodded and glanced over at him. "If all goes according to plan you're about to meet my Father."

Ethan laughed. "Is he also you're age?"

I giggled. I guess I'd forgotten to tell Ethan how young my parents were when they were changed. "Younger." I smiled and took off for the big house. Here goes nothing.

When I arrived. Things were as if most of the day hadn't passed. Every member of my family still in one room and under Zed's evil spell. I wondered what Zed was before he was turned. Maybe some sort of sorcerer. Or a politician. That also fit.

I climbed the stairs to the back porch and walked through the doors as carefree as I could manage. Assuming Mom and Leah were in place. No one would smell Mother's scent and her shield would have extended over me. No pesky headaches from Zed the terrible to deal with.

"Renesmee. You've been gone a while." Carlisle looked up from his chess set. He was playing Alice. Normally it wouldn't have been much of a game because Alice would have been able to see the outcome.

"Have I?" I smiled casually and bounced over to my father's side. He was at the piano playing a droll tune. It wouldn't have surprised me to discover that he's banged that ditty out one hundred twenty-five times in a row.

"Father." I kissed him on the cheek.

He turned and smiled at me, but it was blank.

I kept my breathing even and slow and watched my heart rate. In a room full of vampires the slightest hint of tension or concern would be a dead give way. All I had to do was breathe. Just breath and wait for Mother to extend her shield to include Father. I'd know the moment she did.

"Renessmee." Zed's liquid accented voice called to me.

"Yes Adam." I replied turning to face him. I hated calling him Adam knowing that Adam was dead and I was staring at his masquerading murder.

"I believe I requested that you stay close to the house."

"Sorry." I smiled as innocently as possible.

"Its for your own safety." Esme chimed in without removing her eyes from her knitting. As if Vampire's knitted slowly or with all their concentration.

I wanted Zed out of their heads now. As if on cue Father stopped playing and closed the piano.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Zed asked.

"Perfectly fine." Father replied without getting up or turning around.

I placed my hand on my Father. In less than a few seconds I told him that we needed to get outside and meet Mom by the creek. I decided not to show him what happen to mom or he might have ripped Zed to shreds right then. It was tempting, but not a smart move.

"Nessie and I are going for a walk. We need to have a private chat. This is a good time. Calm before the storm." Father stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and proceeded to toward the back door.

"Are you sure that's wise Edward?" Adam, I mean Zed, rose from his seat. Distrust on his face.

"I could never refuse my child." He reasoned as we walked out the door.

Once we hit the tree line Father raced for Mother. By the time I caught up to them he had mother in his arms and was examining her carefully.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She didn't tell you?" Mom asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I didn't want him to freak out in front of Zed."

"Zed?" Father questioned turning toward me.

Sighing I placed my hand on Father cheek and showed him everything that had happened. All that Ethan and I talked about and finding Mother in that state.

Father growled louder than anything I ever heard. It ripped through the forest.

"Edward no." Mother yelled holding Father's arm. "We can't forget about Jake and Erica up in Canada."

Ethan, assuming it was safe walked up to us. "She's right. Who knows what Erica might do to the wolves.

"Father. If we kill Zed it will sever the blood bond between them. Erica might go even more crazy. We have to get them back here so we can control the situation."

"Renesmee's right. Now that Zed doesn't control you we can get a message to Jacob without him knowing." Mother reasoned releasing her hold on Father. Clearly he was coming around.

"How? Embry isn't phased right now that I can tell."

"Leah." I chimed in. "She can phase and talk to Jake."

Father smiled crookedly and my Mother stroking her face. "That's a good plan love."

"Yes it is. But its not mine." She shrugged. "Renesmee came up with the entire plan all on her own."

My heart swelled seeing the pride in my parents eyes. I blushed under it and looked away over at Ethan and Leah.

"I can't believe your father's younger than you are." Ethan smiled.

Leah rolled her eyes and walked behind a tree. "I'll be right back."


	17. Chapter 17

_This is it man._

_What_

_This is where they shot that show. You know the one with the girl that had red hair._

_Anne of Green Gables._ I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah man, that's the one. Its kind of cool right. I've never been anywhere where they filmed something before._

_Yeah...thrilling._ I groaned.

Maybe I was being a bit hard on Seth, but knowing that some actors walked around here forever ago was really low on the list of things I cared about

_You are being hard on him._ Quil offered.

_Yeah I know. Sorry Seth_

_Its OK. Were all tired. Stressed. Hungry._

_Don't mention food._ Quil warned.

_Soooo._ Seth treaded lightly. _Does anyone else feel weird about letting Erica go off to...eat?_

_Yeah. But what are we going to do about it? I mean she's gotta eat. She'd be doing it anyway._ I shrugged, but I knew Seth was right. We were suppose to protect humans from vampires, not turn and look the other way.

_Exactly man. This feels weird. _ Seth shook his enormous head.

It seemed like he's never stop growing. He was almost as tall I am.

_What feels even more weird is running blind._ Quil paced in front of us. _We've been out here for days just following Erica around. If she was one of us we'd at least know what this Zed looked and smelled like, but we just have to take her word for everything. I just fell all..._

_Helpless_ Seth and I finished in unison

_We all do._ Seth sighed and lay on the ground.

My stomach growled and we all groaned. Maybe we should go and hunt as soon as Erica got back. It had been days for all of us. Not to mention we'd run across the entire country. Nothing was a boring as the middle of Canada.

At least the skies were clear here. I looked up at the stars and wondered if, by any chance, Nessie could see them too. A chill ran through the air and I sighed. I hated waiting.

_Oh stop complaining boys. It could be worse_.

_Leah? _ All of us asked.

_Yeah. So listen carefully so I don't have to repeat myself. We've all been lied to..._

_I knew it! _ Seth yelped.

Quil and I turned to him and Seth hung his head

_As I was saying. Adam lied to us. He isn't Adam at all he's Zed. _

_What? But we've been following Erica around looking for Zed. Is she in on it?_ Seth demanded.

_Stop interrupting!_ Leah growled

She didn't have to say anymore because everything Leah knew crossed the distance into the pack mind. Suddenly a rage started to boil inside of me. Zed was controlling the Cullens. He buried Bella. He killed his own brother and drove his sister crazy. The Rage boiled over and spilled into all of us. A snarled ripped out of us into the night air.

_Its fine. He's just angry._

_He's angry?_ My eyes widened in disbelief

_I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Nessie._

_She's there._

_Yeah. Standing a little too close_

I rolled my eyes. Typical Leah.

_Awe. Thanks. Do you know what I've been through tonight._

I ignored Leah's protest. I was certain she's already complained to Ness enough for the both of us.

_Look at her. I want to see her._

_Why? She did get a hair cut or anything in the last three days._

_Leah._ I lowered my minds voice _Please._ I shared with Leah, well all of them, how I needed Ness. Needed to see her right now to keep calm. To decide what would come next.

_Oh she's already decided what comes next. Your fiancé's quite the little plan-maker._

_Leah_

_Fine...whatever_

I closed my eyes and tuned into the pack. I felt Quil and Seth clear their minds as well. A hazy picture of Nessie came in to my brain., After a few seconds it sharpened until it was like she was standing right in front of me. She smiled and reached out caressing my head. I could feel her. I could smell her. I felt her love for me.

_Alright that's enough. Leah groaned in protest._

_Nice Leah. _Seth chuckled.

_So what's Nessie's plan? _ Quil asked trying to get the ball rolling.

_OK. So one of you has to transform in front of Erica so she'll know its you and then you find a reason to get her to come back her with you guys as fast as possible. As in we're pretty much waiting on you._

_Why?_

_Because if we kill Zed it will break the blood bond, and if no one is there to control her..._

_Got it. _

_Once we're back here Bella will use her shield to get the rest of the family from under Zed's control and then..._

_I kill him _ I snarled. Every fiber of my being wanted him dead. He wouldn't the the first vampire I killed to protect someone I love.

_Well...Actually Nessie sort of promised Ethan he could do it. He came all this way and warned us and everything._

_Who's Ethan? _ I snarled.

Quil and Seth jumped back.

_Whoa. Jealous much?_

_I'm not jealous. I just want to know who's been spending so much time with my fiancé._

_He's a werewolf. A real one. Full moon and everything._

_Cool._ Seth laughed

_There's a full moon tonight so I get to watch him transform. Its going to be awesome. He says its totally different from when we change._

Leah sounded excited. That was odd. Nothing excited Leah.

_Sun's already down. You sure he's the real deal?_

_Sun's not all the way down in Forks yet. You're on the East coast remember. So hurry back._

The night air brought Erica's scent just moments before we heard her running. She arrived as close to being out of breath as I'd ever see a vampire. I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm fine. I thought I came across Zed's path, but...I was wrong. I'm sorry." Erica wiped blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand

I felt Seth cringe knowing that blood had been pumping through human veins not so long ago.

Well...no time like the present. Really wish I had some clothes on me.

The heat began to build in me and ripple down my back then with a loud pop I was human again. I stood up to face Erica...in the nude. Seth snickered. Not because I was naked, but because I cared that it was in front of a strange woman.

"What are you?" The words dripped from her lips like molasses.

"A shape shifter. Renesmee is my finance." I informed her slowly

Erica looked to either side of me. "Are...are they...?"

"Yes. They are also shape shifters. They're in my pack."

"You're their leader?"

I nodded

"Zed was...the oldest so he was our leader. He turned us so we wouldn't die of the sweating sickness. Adam is the youngest." Erica looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Erica. I can communicate with members of my pack over great distances. They have told me that Adam needs us to return as soon as possible."

"Why? " Erica asked.

"Uh...perhaps Zed doubled back. They didn't say why. Just that Adam needs us. He needs you."

"Adam." She pondered. "Adam needs me. He should...he shouldn't be near Zed. He can't handle him. I should be there. I have to go."

"Yes. We have to go see Adam."

"Right. Adam." She nodded. "We'll go save Adam. See Adam."

Quil looked up at me. There was something off about Erica. I wasn't sure I was playing my cards right by mentioning Adam.

"Erica?

She didn't respond

"Are you alright?" I walked up to her

She hissed and jumped back.

"Sorry." she whispered regaining her composure. "I haven't adjusted to the...scent of you."

I chuckled. I'd almost forgotten that we smell to vamps and they to us. We were all so used to it by now.

"Yeah I know. So...you ready to go?"

"I'll follow you." She nodded.

I transformed back as soon as possible thankful to not be naked in front of a vampire on the edge.

Surprisingly Erica walked right up to me. Clearly trying to breath as little as she could manage.

"I think you should know. That I find you to be a very handsome and fit man. If you did not smell and were not promised, I would take you for my lover."

My entire body got hot as I blushed. OK crazy vampire lady. Who says things like that? It didn't help that Quil and Seth were shaking with laughter right next to me.

_Jake, just so you know. Edward and Bella found that very amusing and Nessie did not. In fact she's even redder than you are._

_Thanks for passing that on Leah._ I seethed

I_ can't kept the mind reader out of my head._ She giggled. _Sorry._

Was not!

I took off running toward Forks leaving that embarrassing situation in Avonlea.

I crossed my arms and pouted not caring if I looked like I was five. Who did that Erica think she was hitting on my Jacob?

"You had to at least find it some what amusing? Father offered

"No. I did not. If it was Mom you wouldn't think it was so funny."

"Renesmee." Mom tried to stop herself from laughing. "I think we all just needed a break. Its all been so...serious.

Placing my parents at my back I stared out into the trees. It was difficult to pinpoint sunset in Forks. There wasn't any light creeping over the horizon that I could tell, or maybe the stubborn clouds simply refused to allow it passage.

Ethan walked up to my right staring out with me.

"How will you know? " I asked him

"I'll feel it. When the moon is full you just...know. The air sizzles."

"Even here in Forks?"

"Yes. Even here Renesmee." He smiled

"You know. You can call me Renesmee if you want, but really only my Mom does. Everyone else calls me Nessie."

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Ethan laughed

"Yeah." I giggled. " I think its just the two if us. Very...select group."

We both laughed and I could see what Mom meant about needing a break from everything that was so serious. I mean who knew what was going to happen in the next few hours. I was glad that Ethan was here and not just because he warned us about Zed. He had an ease to him and an infections laugh. He was good company.

"Renesmee...Nessie." He corrected himself and turned his head to look at me.

I met those silvery eyes. There were even more smooth and liquid now then they had been

"When I'm a wolf it will be different than Leah. I won't be human anymore. Just an animal."

"You won't attack us or anything will you?"

"No, no. I can separate friend from foe, but I won't be able to communicate with you. I'll only attack Zed. We'll speak again when the sun comes up."

I felt sad for Ethan. "So you'll be alone. I mean usually you would have been with family and...Kris"

Ethan flinched when I said her name.

"Sorry."

"No. Please don't apologize." Ethan took my hand without looking back at me. "I want to be able to remember her...without pain."

"One day." I offered though it felt empty.

"She would have liked you, liked your charm and feistiness."

I looked at Ethan, really looked. First at his tattered clothes and ruffled hair, and then past them. Past his liquid eyes that were now completely silver to his soul.

"You are beautiful." I gasped. I really meant it too.

His silver eyes smiled and began to glow. "I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at me and then called for Leah who was still in wolf form.

My parents walked over behind us and together we all watched the air around Ethan sizzle with electricity. Suddenly his bones seemed to enlarge. They grew and grew until they had to pop out of their sockets. Then his shape began to change. The bones in his face moved. Everything moved and slid around like and ever growing and changing rub ix cube with hair, until what was standing in front of us was no longer Ethan. No longer a man, but a wolf man. Ethan bayed up at the sky. As if responding to his call the clouds parted enough for us to see a full moon shining down on us.

Ethan continuing to bay and howl at the moon.

"Should he be doing that?" Mother asked. "Renesmee can you ask him to stop. Zed might hear."

Mother was right. My eyes widened.

"Its no use. His brain isn't human anymore. He's not forming coherent sentences." Father explained.

Ethan continued howling. How long was this going to last?

"Ethan please. Be quite." I begged. Hoping somehow he'd understand.

_Cut it out before you alarm the vamps_. Leah growled at Ethan who began to growl in return.

"Leah no." I called to her. They were snarling at each other now and snapping. "Leah you're making it worse."

_Well what do you want me to do._ She turned her huge head to look at me. I shrugged. I guess it worked though because Ethan stopped making noise.

"Edward." Mother spoke softly. "Can't you try to talk to him. At least you'll know if anything is getting though."

Father moved toward Ethan who lowered down into a crouch. Mother moved so she was just past her husband's shoulder.

Out of nowhere I felt and strong pair of huge arms wrap around me and pick me up off the ground.

I screamed.

"Its OK Nessie. We're here now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Rosalie cooed.

"Rose?" I exclaimed. What was she doing here? Turning my head I saw Emmett was the one holding me.

I began to hiss and kick, but Emmett held firm.

"No!" Mother screamed

Both she and Father lowered into their crouches and hissed at Rose and Emmett who hissed back.

Leah joined in the fun and began to growl at Rose.

"Put me down Emmett." I screamed in protest. As the hissing and growling continued.

Ethan's howl traveled over all the noise and chilled me to the bone.

"Stop!" Father yelled. He turned to stand in front of Ethan which I wasn't certain was a good idea.

Mother turned to face Father and Ethan concerned that Ethan was growing more and more agitated. In fact all of his rage was focused on Emmett. Rose jumped in front of us and hissed at Ethan who snarled in return.

"Edward." Mother called with despair in her voice.

Emmett had me so high off the ground that I was able to see over all of them straight into Ethan's eyes. The silver orbs were glowing and I wondered if he'd watched Kris die. Watched Zed kill her. I had to do something or there was going to be a casualty right now.

There were no casualties in my plan. I had to alter it.

"Everyone stop." I yelled. "I'll go with them. Its alright Ethan. They won't kill me."

"Of course not." Emmett yelled. "We're rescuing you."

"Renesmee no." Mother called sick with worry.

"Mom, its OK. They won't hurt me and...Adam wants me alive...remember. Adam can't control me so just stick to the plan. Emmett You can put me down. I'll go with you and they'll let me.

_Jake isn't going to like this._ Leah warned

"Tell him to take it up with me when he gets back here." I spoke though my teeth at Leah as I slowly turned and walked back to the house at human speed. I need the time to think. Rose and Emmett followed behind.


	18. Chapter 18

I tried. I mean I really truly tried to keep the hatred out of my eyes when I saw Zed, but it was impossible after all he'd done. All he put my family through. Put his own family through. I couldn't bare to look at him and couldn't tear my eyes away at the same time.

"Renesmee, I'm so glad you're safe." Zed oozed.

"Can't say the same." I spat.

A weird smile crossed Zed's face. Somehow caught between a wince and a grin. It made him so much less attractive, not that a lying slime-ball held any attraction for me in the first place.

"Nessie, all you alright?" Alice flitted to my side.

"I can't believe they would do this? Why would Bella harm her own child?" Esme whimpered.

"Esme." I ran to her on the stairs. "Mom would never hurt me."

"Don't defend her." Jasper whispered ashamed of my mother.

"There is no defense for what she's done." Rose argued. "Turning on us. Turning Edward against us. I'll never forgive her."

"No Rose..." I tried to get a word in.

"Rose is right. We can't trust her and as long as Edward is under her control we can't trust him either."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was that Carlisle speaking...against my mother?

"Mom don't control him. Don't any of you understand?" I looked at them one at a time. They were all under Zed's control. It had gotten so much worse than when Father and I left. They weren't just zombies anymore. It was full-on invasion of the body snatchers now.

I left them all at the stairs and walked to the over-sized chair trying to clear my head. I had to make a decision and fast so I could get a clear thought out to Dad and they'd know what to do.

A sudden sharp pain pierced into my brain like a dagger. The weight of it pressed down on me and I fell out of the chair to the floor crying out in pain and holding my head. The room and my family became hazy and foggy. I barely noticed Esme and Rose by my side trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What's happening to her?"

"Is Bella doing this?"

Voice swam through the pain.

"Zed." I breathed through my teeth. Zed was the one doing this to me, trying to use his powers on me. Well is wasn't going to work. I knew that if I just took a deep breath I could adjust to it. Mind over matter and all that.

The pain ended as quickly and unexpectedly as it began.

"Oh." I sat up as the room put itself to right. Oh no. I'd said his name. That's why he stopped...out of shock. I'd shown my hand to early.

Frozen to the floor in front of Esme and Rose I sat. Zed walked over to us slowly...even for a human. He placed an icy-cold granite hard hand on my shoulder and I cringed. There were only two ways to play this and since I'd already tipped my hand...

"Don't touch me." I slid from under his hand and turned to face him. His eyes had grown as black as his hair. Zed must not have left to eat since he'd been here. Probably afraid he'd lose his hold on my family.

"Renesmee." Esme childed. "Adam was simply concerned."

"About what?" I cooed. "What were you concerned about...Adam."

"About you writing on the floor in pain." Alice chirped.

"Thank you Alice, but I'm speaking to Adam. Adam?" I starred at him.

"As Alice said...you appeared to be in pain."

He was lying straight through his sharp teeth.

"That's what happens when someone attacks you. But I'm safe now." Standing I left the three of them in the middle of the floor and walk to the walk of windows turning at the last moment so I could lean against it.

"Safe?" He questioned.

"Completely." I smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Of course you are safe with us." Carlisle spoke having moved to Esme's side.

I continued to smile as I held Zed's gaze and pointed to my head. A sneer formed on his face while he stood up.

_Nessie we're hear. We're all right outside._ Leah informed me.

_I know._ I thought knowing only Dad would here me and then he'd pass it on to Leah and Mother.

"Renesmee." Carlisle began softly as he joined me on the wall.

"Yes." I replied never removing my eyes from Zeds.

"I've been thinking. Its gotten rather dangerous around her and this is where Zed would expect to find you. Perhaps it best if Alice and I..."

"...take me away." I finished for him as I raised my eyebrow to Zed.

"Yes. It may be best...assuming we can get past Edward and Bella."

"We can help with that." Emmett offered.

"No." I announced as all eyes turned to me, but my eyes never left Zed. It was making him nervous. "We'll stay here."

"Nessie please." Alice pleaded.

"I've made my decision. I'm not going anywhere, with anyone." Cocking my head to the side I continued staring at Zed with a smile on my face. "I don't think anyone should leave...at least not yet." Without breaking eye contact I glided over to the fire in the fire place and sat next to it letting the light play with my hair and bounce off my eyes.

"Alice." I sang as I ran my fingers through my curls. "What do you think Zed's plans are for me once he gets me to the Volturi? I mean...what then."

"I'm not sure." Alice sounded puzzled for the first time since I came back to the house.

"Well..." I began addressing the entire room now. "I've been thinking. If humans can have children by vampires doesn't stand to reason that I could have a child by a vampire? I mean...I could give birth to a child without it killing me. I may even be able to have several children. Think about how long my mother was pregnant with me. I'd be pregnant even less time and heal fast. I could have dozens maybe even hundreds of babies. All of them with powers."

"This is wrong!" Jasper broke the silence. "They have no right to take your life away from you. To turn you into a baby-vampire making machine!"

Carlisle stood to face the family. "Perhaps if we went to the Volturi. They'd have to at least pretend to be outraged. If we go on the offense Zed would have to leave us alone."

"Let's not do anything rash." Zed cooed through his accent trying to calm everyone down.

I moved from the fire to sit next to Zed. "What's wrong Adam? Isn't that what you want? For your brother to leave us alone."

"Of course."

"Because I think this Zed has a plan that reaches further than just taking me to the Volturi and dropping me off. The Volturi all have mates, but Zed..." I shrugged. "Zed's single. And it really wouldn't do any good for me to have all those babies unless the father also had powers. Imagine...an army of vampires with powers that might be able to go out in the daytime without being noticed. They might just be able to take over and kill the Volturi. And Zed...well Zed would be the head of this new line of day-walking Vamps."

I moved dangerously close to Zed knowing how sweet and irresistible my scent was to vampires. When I was a baby it made everyone want to take care of me, but now that I was a woman the affect it had on a grown man was quite different.

"That's quite a notion you've cooked up." Zed huffed trying not to breath. He turned from me and ran his fingers through his long raven locks.

"Don't you think its plausible." I whispered to him touching him gently on the shoulder. "That Zed might want me."

"Well he can't have you." Emmett roared. "I'll rip him to shreds before I let that happen.

"Emmett that won't happen." Zed attempted to calm him down.

"You don't know what will happen." Rose hissed. "He has every right to be upset. We all do."

_Finally!_

_Sorry it took so long. They all kept moving around and it was hard for Bella to keep her shield over them._

_Is it just Rose and Emmett?_

_And Jasper_

_Perfect!_

"Perhaps we should all calm down and have a seat."

"But Adam, they don't want to sit."

"We should form a plan to fight Zed. We need Edward." Jasper reasoned.

"Edward is against us." Carlisle complained.

"That's absurd." Emmett scoffed.

It was becoming more and more clear that Zed was losing his control over half my family, but the other half...Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"It is not." Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"You're not thinking clearly." Rose brushed Alice off

"No. We should stick with the plan to go see the Volturi." Carlisle reasoned.

"Everyone hold on a moment." Zed raised his voice.

"Is something the matter?" I teased him.

"That's enough out of you Nessie dear." Zed turned and towered over me.

"Oh I'm just getting started Zed." I grinned.

Zed clasped his hand around my throat and held me off the ground against the glass wall.

"That was the stupidest thing you could possibly have done." He yelled.

"And this was the stupidest thing you could have done."

I didn't bother kicking or screaming. I just starred into Zed's jet black orbs. I wanted to know the second he realized.

Zed's eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked over my shoulder out through the glass wall. At the same time two huge wolves broke through the glass. I hoped Esme wouldn't mind in the long run.

Jake knocked Zed away from me with his head but Zed got right back up and ran out of the house so fast I blinked and missed it. He didn't get far because Leah and Seth blocked his path and countered every move. Quil stood next to me and Jacob ran out to form a triangle that held Zed in place.

My families heads must have cleared because they all jumped into the fight. Emmett and Jasper each stood behind Jake and Rose and Alice stood on the back porch. Only Carlisle and Esme were still in the house. I looked across the lawn and for the first time noticed that Mom was holding Erica and Father was talking to her. I think he might have been trying to get her to see that Zed wasn't Adam. Trying to get her to accept what had actually happened.

A howl creped out over the lawn. It seemed to ride the moonlight and come from nowhere in particular. Ethan, as the wolf man, stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Zed. Ethan's hair looked almost blue in the moonlight. Then two more werewolves stepped out of the shadows, one with black hair and one with silver. Had they all come here? From where? This wasn't part of the plan.

"Oh no." I breathed

Ethan's friends started growling at Leah and Seth trying to get them to back off...but why. Naturally Leah growled back and Seth joined in as well. Quil looked up at me apologetically and then ran out to join the pack. The three wolves faced off against Leah, Seth, and Quil. Jacob's eyes never left Zed. This was bad. Ethan had never met any of the wolves...not really so maybe he didn't recognize them.

"What do we do? I can't see anything?" Alice complained.

Between Erica and the wolves Alice was flying blind...we all were.

"Ethan stop." I cried out.

The shifters and wolves were all circling each other and snapping, but no one attacked. It was as if both just wanted the other to back off so that they could have Zed. Boy he had a lot of enemies.

Maybe we should just let the Weres have him?

The with the black hair must have decided he'd had enough of this game and actually bit Seth. Leah jumped at the werewolf to get him off Seth and an all out war broke out. With everyone distracted the wolf with the silver hair jumped at Zed but Jake took him down and the two of them when at it.

"Jake no." I screamed. I couldn't watch Jake fight. It was killing me. What if something happened to him...to any of them. Would it be my fault. Me and my stupid master plan that had gone down the crapper. Who did I think I was? Some six year old that had gotten two big for her britches.

The black wolf grabbed Leah by the neck and bit down hard. I heard something crunch. Mother was across the lawn in a flash and threw the wolf off of her. Father carried mother out of the way before the black wolf attacked her. That dance when on for several minutes.

Jasper and Emmett tried to separate the other wolves from each other to no avail. I don't know how or when, but I made my way to the middle of the lawn to watch the fight. To my right was mother and father avoiding the black wolf. To my left Seth, Quil, and Ethan were fighting with Emmett and Jasper trying to make peace. Behind me was Jake and the silver wolf rolling around wrestling one another. At my feet Leah lay helpless and possibly dying. In front of me stood Erica. She seemed heartbroken and defeated. A tear slid down my cheek. I was in over my head. We all were.

"Zed." Erica screeched pointing at her brother. "Murderer." The word sounded even more sinister with her accent. "You killed Adam...our brother. I will rid this world of you.

Zed ran across the lawn and threw Erica into a tree so hard that she mad the tree fall over. Her olive skinned body crumpled to the floor unconscious.

There was a moment of silence in the air before the unthinkable happened. The black and silver werewolves turned attacked Erica with precision ripping and tearing at her. It sounded like metal in a grinder mixed with Erica's blood curdling screams.

Ethan started to run to join his fellow werewolves, who were clearly under Zed's control since Erica was weak and dying. I couldn't let that happen. Ethan would never forgive himself if he killed Erica, I knew he wouldn't.

"Ethan No!" I screamed standing in his way.

No sooner had I jumped in Ethan's way than Jake was standing in front of me growling at Ethan.

"Ethan." I called to him. "You don't want to do this. Think of Kris." Silent tears ran down my cheeks. "She wouldn't want this Ethan."

I don't know if he understood me or if it was Jake, but Ethan stopped. Then the sounds of ripping metal stopped and all we heard was Erica's whimpering and Esme sobbing. I turned to look and the two wolves hung their heads and back off of Erica.

"You no longer control them Zed." Mother spoke with such anger she was shaking. She must have used her shield and blanketed everyone under it.

Ethan started to walk around Jacob, but Jake growled.

"Its alright." I touched Jake's shoulder. "He won't hurt her."

Jacob granted him passage and Ethan walked around him pausing for a moment to look at me. I think he was thanking me for stopping him.

"He is." Father answered my unspoken question.

Ethan walked over to Erica and whimpered as he looked over her mangled body. Then he laid next to her licking her wounds. The wounds he licked looked almost slick with silver. What was he doing?

"He's trying to heal her." Father answered. "I read once that werewolves have healing powers."

"Will it work?"

My father closed his eyes and lied. "I don't know."

I tried to sob but couldn't. There was a hand around my neck and another around my middle holding my arms down. Zed!. Damn him. When was it enough? Erica was dying and Ethan was trying in vain to save her. What kind of a monster forces people to kill his own sister? The kind of monster that must not be allowed to exist. The very monster that was holding me.

"Let her go Zed. There's no where to run." Father warned.

"You know. This pretty little half-breed isn't as strong as we are. It wouldn't take that much to break her pretty little neck."

Mother hissed. I don't think she cared for my being refereed to as a 'half-breed'.

"Why kill her Zed?" Carlisle asked. "Why not just leave?"

"Oh I'm taking this beauty with me. That's why I've come. And if you don't let me walk out of here with her...I'll kill her."

Zed's grip on my throat tightened and cut off my air. Sure I could survive longer without air than a human, but not forever.

"No." Mom screamed. "Don't hurt her."

"Then call off your dogs and let us go."

I was getting dizzy with the lack of air, but not so dizzy that I didn't notice the shifters and the wolves circling around Zed. All except for Ethan who was staying with Erica in her last moments.

_Nessie_

_Jake_

_Hang on. We'll figure something out. I won't let him take you._

_I love you Jake._

_Don't talk like that. Now listen to me Nessie. You're going to have to do something you've never done before. You're going to have to fight._

_I can't breath_

_Please baby. You have to try. _

Try? Try what? I only had one power and it was a passive one. How could I use that to help us...to save myself. Was there a way to turn it into an active power, the way mother had? A way to use it to protect my loved ones?

Jacobs words echoes in my head as I reached back and placed my hand on Zed's face.


	19. Chapter 19

I'd never heard someone scream so loudly. It was blood-curdling. Truly horrifying, and I was the cause. The human side of me wanted to let go and release him...end his suffering, but the vampire side of me wanted to torment him for all he'd done; to finally put an end to his tyranny.

Every awful painful thought I could gather flowed from me through my hand to Zed who was paralyzed with the attack. It was crippling to have all that pain inside me.

"Detach yourself Renesmee." Carlisle told me.

Slowly I did just that. It became more like watching the images on a movie screen than actually experiencing them. I was finally able to look down at Zed whose eyes had glazed over. I was also able to separate the screams. It wasn't just Zed that couldn't handle it. Father and Jacob were writhing as well.

"No," I screamed. I hadn't meant to hurt them. I'd never harm either one of them.

Emmett jumped on top of Zed holding him to the ground.

"Nessie, you have to end this." Emmett growled.

"I can't!" I cried.

"Finish it!" Father yelled.

"No mercy." Jasper instructed.

I looked down at Zed and our eyes met. It was difficult to determine whether he was defiant or begging for mercy, but once every horrible event he'd orchestrated entered my mind it made no difference. My hands flew to the sides of head bringing with them thoughts and images that would drive any man or vampire insane. Thoughts of death and destruction, genocide, and massacres, exorcisms; everything I could think of. Zed began to scream again and so did Father and Jake.

I hated that sound. The piercing sound of loved ones in pain.

"Transform." I yelled to Jake.

Quil dragged Jake behind some trees...I assume to transform. I knew the moment he did because I no longer felt Jake's presence in my mind. Now there was simply Father to worry over.

My eyes fell to Zed the moment I noticed he was still. He's eyes were completely hazed over now. It was as if he'd left his body and gone to another place even though he was still there with us behind the house.

"Zed is deep inside his own mind now. He was unable to handle it." Father announced.

He and Mom moved closer to us and Emmett stood up so now the entire family was surrounding Zed's body.

"Now what?" Rose hissed staring down at Zed in disgust.

"We kill him." I decided. "It's the only way."

Examining each of my family member's faces in turn it seemed they agreed.

"Bella and I will start collecting fire wood." Alice chirped as she grabbed Mother's arm and ran for the trees.

"Edward." Mom called out from the woods.

"I know." He groaned grabbing Zed's leg and dragging him from me.

Esme went into the house and Carlisle moved next to me. Rose helped Father drag Zed's body and stand him up. Everyone began to hiss and growl as they lowered into their crouches. It almost felt wrong to kill him. He appeared so defenseless now. Sure I knew that just moments ago he'd been choking me, but still... Zed was practically comatose right now, but if we waited...

The hissing and the growling grew louder as Quil, Seth and the werewolves joined in. Even Ethan left Erica's side to spring into action.

Somehow Zed must have known what was happing, must have snapped out of the trance, because he started to pull away from Rose and Father and scream. I stood there with mixed emotions. Was this better now that he could fight - not that it was a fair fight. My jaw dropped as my eyes locked on Zed's face knowing that the fear he was experiencing now was far worse than any image or thought I'd placed in his head.

"Jacob." Father bellowed just as everyone began to jump at Zed and rip and tear at him.

Jake turned me away from the sight and buried my head in his chest.

"Jake, no!"

"No, Ness. You don't need to see this."

I pushed away from him. "I'm not a child Jake! I can handle..."

"I know." He whispered placing a hand on my cheek. "But it's enough for today." Jake tried to smile and it brought tears to my eyes.

It had been too long since I'd seen Jake. The longest we'd ever been apart and it had been torture. Maybe he was right. Maybe I had seen enough today. Wrapping my arms around my hot-blooded love I voluntarily buried my head in his chest and cried my eyes out. I didn't care about being perceived as an adult at the moment. I really didn't care about anything, but being in Jake's arms.

"Me too." Jake breathed into my hair as he rested his chin on the top of my head. I squeezed him tighter if that was possible trying to bury my head deeper and drown out the sound of metal ripping as Zed was torn to shreds.

Soon the horrible sounds ended and I felt the heat of a fire. I turned to face it and Jacob let me. I saw everyone bringing pieces of Zed over to the fire. The more pieces they piled on the thicker the black cloud of smoke billowing towards the heavens grew. It smelled awful and looked worse...so clearly unnatural, but it was nice to see everyone working together.

Mom didn't gather the pieces to place onto the fire she built; instead she sat next to Leah and tried to make her feel better. Perhaps those two had finally sorted out their differences after all this time.

Jake moved behind me and circled his arms around me so we were both facing the fire and watching our enemy burn.

"It's ready." Esme called from inside the house.

"Jasper, will you bring Erica in." Carlisle asked as he stepped over the broken glass into the house.

"Can you save her?" I whispered knowing he would hear me, even over the roaring fire.

"It may take some time...but we'll certainly try." He smiled.

"I think Mom wants to help." No sooner had the idea hit me than I spoke it out loud.

Mother looked up at Carlisle. She would have blushed if she'd still been human. A part of her seemed the shrink back as if to say she was content to sit next to Leah attempting to make her more comfortable.

"Bella." Carlisle beckoned gently.

A small smile crept on to her perfect face as she stroked Leah's shoulder one last time and headed into the house followed by Jasper carrying Erica.

"What was that about?" Jacob leaned down and spoke into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Nothing." I smirked. "Just some mother daughter stuff."

"Sure sure." He laughed once and ran his hands up and down my arms. I loved it. I'd missed that.

Seth barked once and started whimpering.

"Leah." Father winced.

We all ran over to her side. There were bite marks on her neck and her leg appeared broken. Leah was clearly in pain as she lay silently trembling. It reminded me of when I'd been shot. This was awful. I felt responsible somehow for this happening to her.

"No." Father placed a hand on my shoulder.

I suppose deep down I knew it wasn't my fault, but if I'd just left Leah alone this afternoon like she wanted...

"She never would have met Ethan." Father finished my thought in a way I had not expected.

_Did she imprint on him?_

"Not exactly." Father shook his head.

"Want to fill me in." Jake asked.

"I don't really know what to say." I shrugged.

Speak of the devil Ethan walked over to our group and Seth growled at him.

"Seth." I chided.

"He wants to help." Father explained to Seth as he moved to the side and gave Ethan room.

Ethan circled Leah once before settling next to her and licking the wounds on her neck. Had either of them been in human form this was have seemed rather funny...but they weren't and it was very serious. Once Ethan finished healing the gashes on Leah's neck began to tend to her leg. She wasn't as bad off as Erica so maybe this would work. I closed my eyes and prayed to God to save Leah and heal her wounds inside and out. She really was a good person.

I heard Father exhale.

_You don't agree?_

"It's not that." Father walked away from us and I followed.

"Then what?" I asked catching up to him.

"I was wondering of God hears your prayers...since you're half human."

"Of course he does." I took Father's hand. "We could pray together."

Father laughed and smiled crookedly. "He doesn't listen to the damned."

I walked in front of my Father forcing him to look into my eyes. "You're not damned. No one that's damned would be so good."

"Nessie, I just ripped a man to shreds. I killed him. We killed him."

"Humans do that all the time. They call it war. This was war. We didn't go looking for him; he came to us...literally. Not all Vampires are alike. We are our choices." I tried to reason with him.

"I don't have a soul. A person can't go to heaven without a soul."

"You don't know that." I argued.

"Yes I do."

"If you didn't have a soul then you couldn't have had me."

Father closed his eyes placing his forehead on mine. "But I wanted to kill you." He sobbed.

That stung. "I know. So did Jake, but look at us now."

"You aren't Jacob's child, you're mine. Only an unholy creature would even entertain the thought of killing his own child. I'm an animal...acting on instinct."

"No." I protested. "No animal is capable of loving Mother the way you do."

"Vampires mate. It's...destined."

"What about your love for Carlisle and Esme...and Alice. It's more than destiny or instinct that binds us...its love. No soulless creature is capable of the kind of love you give."

I opened my eyes and leaned my head back so I could see my Father's face again. "Have you been reading minds so long that you've lost your ability to trust, your ability to have faith...like you had in Mother."

"I don't understand."

"You weren't able to read Mom's mind so you had to have faith that she loved you, had to take her word for it. Faith makes you feel vulnerable...and you're so used to being certain."

I smiled and placed my hand on Father's cheek kissing the other one. "Don't worry Dad...I have eternity to change your mind."

I walked away from him back over to check on Leah.

"It may not take that long." he whispered.

When I returned Leah looked much, better her wounds were closing up with slick silver that Ethan left behind. She wasn't trembling anymore.

"She should be able to shift back now." Jake announced

"Do we have any clothes?" I wondered looking around the yard and then noticing Jake for the first time. He looked rough. He's hair was disheveled and his body was smeared with dirt, not to mention a musk. Moreover he had sweatpants on.

"When did you get clothes?" I wondered.

"Esme got them for me before I shifted. They reek of Vamps." He pretended to mind.

I rolled my eyes. It still didn't solve our problem of Leah being naked and I'd certainly had enough of Jake being naked in front of strangers.

Dawn crawled over the horizon spying though the trees. Electricity ran though the air again as the three Weres transformed back to their human selves. It happened faster than the first transformation. It was difficult to believe their tattered clothes could survive changing back and forth like that. It was almost as bad as Jake running through sweatpants and cut-offs.

Ethan immediately took off his shirt and placed it over Leah. Ripples ran down Leah's back and eventually she shifted back to her human self as well. Once she had, Ethan wrapped her in his shirt so she was completely covered. Don't know how he managed that with all the holes.

Leah sighed and rested her head on Ethan chest as he pulled her into his lap and brushed the hair from her face. It was sweet. Very sweet. Seth and Quil walked back into the trees where I guess they'd left the rest of the clothes Esme brought out for them.

A man with spiky black hair walked over to us and took a knee in front of Leah and Ethan.

"Master, I apologize for my behavior. I have shamed you." It must have been the black wolf that bit Leah.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have called for you when you didn't know the situation." Ethan tried to smile pulling Leah even closer to him.

"I'll leave now." The man with the black hair breathed backing away from us slowly before breaking into a run.

I looked around the yard as the light began to shine on it. My eyes fell on a lovely very young girl with long platinum hair so fair it was almost silver. The silver wolf. She was crying over the dying embers of the fire.

"Who's that?" I asked Ethan.

"Clara. I don't think she'd ever killed before." Ethan stroked Leah's face.

OK now I was getting a tooth ache. Did Jake pay me that much attention? Maybe when you were the one receiving it you didn't notice as much.

"Dude I was on fire." Seth laughed as he and Quil walked out of the woods. I guess now that Leah was out of the woods Seth was back to his fun-loving self.

Seth's head turned when he heard the girl sobbing. He stopped for a second before practically running over to her side.

"Hey it's alright." He soothed her placing a hand on her arm.

"But... he's dead!" She exclaimed. "And I...and he tried to make us...and Jeff..." She broke off crying again.

"Who's Jeff?" Seth asked.

"My brother. He left me. I'm alone. I'm all alone in the world. Zed killed my family. He killed everyone."

"Hey." Seth stroked her long silver hair. "What's your name?"

"Clara." She answered taking a deep breath.

"Clara, you're not alone. I'm here." Seth smiled.

"You're Seth, right?" Clara asked.

"Yeah."

"OK." Clara smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck crying into his shoulder. He held her and seemed perfectly content to hold her forever.

"Wow." I breathed. I'd never seen that. "Did he just...?"

"Yes." Father smiled as he walked into the house.

"Just like that?" I turned to Jake.

Jake laughed. "That's all it takes."

"Great. So I'm the only one now." Leah groaned.

"Look who's feeling better." Quil smiled.

"Yeah, I think she's going to make it." Jake beamed.

"Hey man, I gotta head home make sure no one burned the place down." Quil called over his shoulder already having started to run toward the reservation.

Esme stepped over where the broken glass had been on the back porch. Someone must have cleaned it all up while we were tending to Leah.

"Why don't you all come in and have something to eat." She smiled gesturing toward the dining room.

"What do you say? You hungry?" Seth asked Clara who nodded and smiled.

Ethan picked Leah up and carried her toward the house.

"She can walk." Seth laughed.

"Her ankle is still weak." He informed Seth. "Besides, Esme may have more suitable clothing for her."

"Leah is so not stepping foot in the house. Never has. And she won't wear any of their clothes." Seth shrugged.

Ethan looked down at Leah who smiled. "Well if you think its best Ethan."

My jaw dropped.

"Well now I have seen everything." Jake doubled over with laughter missing the evil glare Leah shot him over Ethan's shoulder as we all proceeded into the house.

"Who cooked?" Jake asked Esme as we gathered around the feast on the dining room table. I was thankful there was plenty of meat.

"Rose." Father told us as he entered the room

"Great. Blondie probably poisoned it."

"I heard that Dog." Rose hissed from the kitchen.

Jake and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You know I missed her." He sighed as he put his arm around my neck.

I giggled as I looked around the table. I never thought I'd see this. Werewolves and shape-shifters eating together at my Vampire family's formal dining table. They all looked so happy. Seth had imprinted and Leah...

_Father. You said not exactly, but if Leah didn't imprint then...what's going on?_

"Werewolves mate for life...or until death at least. Ethan has chosen Leah and Leah...seems to be falling in Love." Father whispered to me.

That seemed fitting, that Leah would choose her own destiny since she felt so many of her choices had been taken from her. And Ethan would never leave her.

"How's Erica?" I asked hopefully.

"Too soon to tell." Father shook his head and then shut his eyes. "That's enough Rose." Father warned.

"Well it stinks in here! When was the last time the dog had a bath?" Rose hissed.

"Seriously Blondie." Jake scoffed.

"Um...Jake." I smiled hesitantly. "You are kind of...ripe."

Jake's jaw dropped like I slapped him then he looked around the table and everyone snickered or avoided eye contact.

"I see. OK then." Jake huffed standing up.

He walked towards the door and then double back to grab me and sling me over his shoulder.

"Jake what are you doing?" I screamed

"This is what you get for being on her side." He laughed.

"I'm on my nose's side." I complained trying to get down.

The moment he hit the grass Jake ran all the way to the river stopping at the bank and setting me down.

"You want me to watch you bathe?" I shrugged.

"Nope." He smirked and picked me up throwing me into the water. Then he jumped in after me.

I laughed when I came to the surface. I missed all the good times with Jake. The last few hours, even days had been stressful, and the months before had been torture. This...this was heaven on earth. I relaxed and floated on the surface as my love swam circles around me like a shark.

The clouds parted and the sun shone down on it us, it was warm and beautiful making everything glow...even me. I smiled as I watched the light shimmer on my skin and shine on Jake's hair as he swam.

The familiar laughter of my parents rode the air as they ran towards us and then jumped over the river entirely. The light hit them and they glittered like angels before hitting the opposite bank and running off to hunt.


End file.
